The Iron Throne Is Mine By Right
by KSB Lightbringer
Summary: En la oscuridad no hay sombras. Las sombras son sirvientes de la luz, hijas del fuego. La llama más brillante es la que proyecta las sombras más oscuras. Un largo camino le espera al mas regio de los hermanos Baratheon ¿conseguira llegar al final con vid
1. Rumbo a la Capital del Reino

**RUMBO A LA CAPITAL DEL REINO**

_Grrshhhh, Grrshhhh_, _Grrshhhh, _ las olas se rompían como finos huesos de pollo contra el mascaron de proa de la _Betha Negra_. El mar se había alzado contra la flota de Stannis Baratheon, presagiando lo que los hombres desconocían; la naturaleza siempre era conocedora del futuro antes de que éste se convirtiera en presente o eso decían los más veteranos marineros, entre ellos, Ser Davos Seaworth, el Caballero de la Cebolla.

Robert Baratheon había muerto y como buen hermano, el deber de Stannis era asistir al entierro; seguramente se encontraría con dedos acusadores, falsa pleitesía… que hablaran, que hablaran lo que desearan, no le importaba nadie que tuviera que ver con Desembarco del Rey.

Su cuñada era Cersei Lannister, ese apellido era sinónimo de riqueza y de problemas, muchos problemas; además de eso, a la leona, se le había sumado la etiqueta de "_la que engendra bastardos"_ todos debían saberlo ya, todos excepto Robert, pero claro, ¿Por qué debería importarle? Él también disfrutaba yendo de flor en flor; compartiría el lecho con la Lannister, pero en pensamientos seguía estando con Lyanna Stark, ella había sido la única mujer que había amado realmente.

La diferencia entre su hermano mayor y su cuñada, era que Cersei no disfrutaba acostándose con hombres desconocidos, sino que su excitación era engrandecida por su propia sangre, por su mellizo.

"_Todo queda en familia" _pensó Stannis la primera vez que esos rumores le llegaros a los odios; los Lannister parecían ser la nueva generación de Targaryens; locos y padres de sus sobrinos.

No había cosa mas monstruosa que aquella, tener hijos con tu propio hermano, con tu hermana, con tu prima…a ellos los dioses les concedían hijos fuertes, sanos y varones; en cambio a él, solo le habían dado una hija a la que para mayor castigo, la hicieron enfermar de psoriagris cuando aun era un bebe.

Siempre se había mantenido fiel a sus ideales, fiel a las leyes, fiel a los dioses, fiel a su sangre…amaba a su hija aunque su rostro siempre se mantuviera rígido, amaba a su esposa porque era la madre de su hija, amaba a sus hermanos aunque todos pensaran lo contrario; los amaba porque era su deber, su deber de padre, su deber de esposo, su deber de hermano…

Durante la rebelión contra Aerys II Targaryen defendió Bastión de Tormentas, soportando durante un año en condiciones extremas el asedio de Mace Tyrell y de Paxter Redwyne.  
Posteriormente, conquistó Rocadragón en nombre de su hermano Robert, quien lo nombró Señor de Rocadragón.

Derrotó a la Flota del Hierro comandada por Victarion Greyjoy ante Isla Bella durante la rebelión de Balon Greyjoy.

Aun así, siempre lo miraban por encima del hombro y sus recompensas se las llevaban otros hombres; Bastión de Tormentas tenia que haber sido suyo, en vez de para su hermano Renly. _"Renly no hizo nada, Bastión de Tormenta era la justa recompensa"_.

Tampoco recibió ni tan solo una palmada en la espalda de agradecimiento, pero eso si, para Eddard Stark, hubo de todo.

"_Más para los amigos, que para su propia sangre"_ Y ahora estaba ahí, en un barco capitaneado por un contrabandista armado caballero, para ver el frio cadáver de su hermano mayor, el mismo hermano que se burlaba en su cara, el mismo hermano que nada le dio por luchar en su nombre, el mismo hermano que en todo lo superaba, el mismo hermano que era hermano y a la vez no era nada.

"_Los tiempos van a cambiar…yo he cambiado"_ Y tanto que lo había hecho, la ultima vez que estuvo en la capital, era miembro del Consejo Privado como Jefe de las Naves y contaba únicamente con el apoyo de su Caballero de la Cebolla, su esposa y de su hija.

Los Siete nunca lo iluminaron, nunca le regalaron nada, ni tan siquiera un gorrión en las garras de su ave de cetrería; lo abandonaron y el hizo lo mismo, ahora, abrazaba la fe de un nuevo Dios… R´hllor, el Señor de Luz.

Melisandre, la mujer roja que Davos había llevado a Rocadragón desde Asshai, fue la que le abrió los ojos; ella y su dios rojo no vinieron solos, con ellos Stannis consiguió mas adeptos a su causa, ahora que Robert estaba muerto, era el legitimo heredero del trono de hierro, pero esa leona de Cersei Lannister, sentó a su hijo bastardo Joffrey; 100% Lannister, nada de Baratheon en sus venas, pese a todo era quien reinaba _"No por mucho tiempo"._

Abandonó su solitaria isla negra azabache con dos barcos; en el primero, la _Betha Negra, _viajaba él, ser Davos, y vente hombres; en la otra embarcación llamada "_Espectro"_ capitaneaba Dale, el hijo mayor de Davos; con él además de otros vente hombres, viajaba su esposa Shelyse, su hija Shireen, el bufón de ésta y la sacerdotisa.

"_Son demasiados hombres, querido. ¿Qué mal puede haber en un entierro?"_ le había preguntado su esposa la noche anterior. _"Un solo Lannister es peligroso pero pasajero, mas de cien, son un peligro mortal."._

Stannis estaba convencido de que su cuñada intentaría algo, así lo vio Melisandre en sus llamas; no supo responderle con claridad solo dijo una sola frase "_un gran cambio para vos alteza, en la capital, un gran cambio dará un giro a vuestro destino; un cambio _que_ solo traerá sangre y dolor"._

Sangre y dolor… ¿la sangre de quien? ¿El dolor de quien? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Eran preguntas que asediaban la mente de Stannis, como Mance Tyrell había asediado Bastión de Tormentas. Hubiera preferido no asistir al entierro, pero debía de hacerlo, no le temía a los peligros, solo temía por su familia, pero tampoco podía hacer que se quedaran en Rocadragón.

Cansado de estar tumbado en aquella rígida cama de grises sabanas, de aquel camarote con olor a vino rancio y vomito, se levanto después de atarse las botas negras de piel, se aliso con las manos el jubón negro ceniza y se atuso el cabello color cuervo.

Salió a cubierta dando pequeños tumbos producto de los constantes vaivenes de la embarcación; las olas no daban ningún respiro a la ya malograda _Betha Negra._ Si fuera otro quien llevara el control de barco y no Davos Seaworth, ya habrían zozobrado hace mucho tiempo.

Él era su más fiel camarada, el único hombre en el que realmente confiaba, siempre estuvo a su lado, incluso cuando le cortó las últimas cuatro falanges de su mano izquierda; siempre le aconsejo con buenos consejos y nunca le mintió, pese a que algunas respuestas pudieran sonar hostiles; a cualquier precio Davos siempre respondía con la verdad.

El caballero de la cebolla a duras penas lograba ponerse erguido al lado del timonel; los vientos azotaban con fiereza las velas de la embarcación, las nubes eran negras como las sombras de la noche, aquel era uno de esos días en los que los monstruos de los cuentos cobran vida y se cobran la vida de los osados; y todos los dioses, los nuevos y los antiguos, sabían que era de osados navegar con semejante alboroto climatológico.

Stannis camino cuidadosamente hasta popa, esquivando las ráfagas de viento y siempre agarrándose a la barandilla de estribor. Levanto la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos y pudo ver a _Espectro_ con las mismas dificultades.

Tenia fe en que R´hllor los protegiera de la furia de los falsos dioses que había abandonado.

Desde su posición, podía ver con dificultad a Caramanchada; era muy fácil reconocerlo, siempre con un cubo en la cabeza, con palos a los extremos y con un montón de cascabeles. El bufón saltaba de un lado a otro, esquivando quien sabe el que, ese muchacho siempre hacia cosas muy extrañas.

Después de unos minutos y cuando parecía que el mar ya comenzaba a darles tregua, regreso a la proa junto con Davos.

El caballero de la cebolla había recobrado la compostura y se alzaba con la brillante figura de un capitán, con el rostro sereno, la mano derecha apretada en un puño y la izquierda sosteniendo el saquito que llevaba al cuello con su suerte.

-¿Llegaremos pronto a puerto, contrabandista? – Preguntó Stannis mirando al cielo despoblado de toda nube. Aun caía un leve aguacero que le empapaba el rostro, dándole mas luminosidad, mas vida; _"salpicado con la lluvia de R´hllor" _le habría dicho la sacerdotisa roja. Todavía no confiaba demasiado en ese Dios de la luz, había venido de otro continente, siendo predicando por una mujer aun mas extraña que él.

Si algo era cierto, es que Melisandre había sido del todo clara con su persona o almenos eso pensaba. Esa mujer tenia poderes, poderes oscuros y muy poderosos; y si ella podía conducirle hasta el trono de hierro, la mantendría a su lado. Participaría en sus hogueras, hablaría con la palabra del Dios de Luz, nombraría a los siete como falsos dioses y todo únicamente para conseguir lo que por ley y legitimidad le correspondía. No permitiría que ninguna abominación monstruosa producto del incesto mancillara su reino, como Robert mancillo su lecho nupcial con la prima de su esposa.

-En un par de horas, alteza – Davos mostraba en su voz cierto sentimiento de preocupación. No era fanático de la sacerdotisa, pese a que fue él quien la llevo hasta Rocadragón. Temía por si mismo, temía por sus hijos y temía por su Rey.

-¿Qué te preocupa Ser Davos? – Stannis parecía tener la mirada perdida en el horizonte, un brillo emanaba de sus ojos azul oscuro, deseosos de llegar a puerto y poner a cada víbora en su nido.

-Nada mi señor. Simplemente albergo el deseo de amarrar cuando antes – se frota la barba con suavidad - con este tiempo no es seguro navegar para nadie y menos para tres damas.

-R´hllor nos protege, amigo – ni el mismo se creía esas palabras – o eso dice ella

-¿Cree que los Lannister lo acogerán de buen grado?

-Los Lannister nunca cogen a alguien con buen grado Davos, a no ser que sea alguien con mucho dinero o que se arrastre para lamerles el culo – hizo una pausa para contener el aire y soltarlo a forma de bufido – No soy ninguno de esas dos cosas. ¿Sabes que dicen de nosotros? ¿De los Baratheon? De Robert que era el autentico acero, de Renly que es cobre, pulido y brillante, muy bonito, pero a la larga no vale gran cosa; de mi…-se moja los labios y se cruza de brazos - …de mi, que soy como hierro puro, negro, fuerte y duro, pero también quebradizo, que no me doblo nunca, antes me rompo.

-Lo que dicen de vos es cierto; nunca os he visto flaquear ante nadie, preferís morir con la espada en la mano antes de doblaros u obtener misericordia de un enemigo. Sois un hombre de fuertes convicciones y no os rendiréis si tenéis el convencimiento de que lo que hacéis es justo y honorable.

-Contestarme a una pregunta Davos – camina hasta apoyarse en el límite de la proa con el caballero de la cebolla siguiéndolo de cerca – si soy tan justo y honorable ¿Por qué me odian con tanto ahínco?

-Creo que eso se debe a que los oídos del pueblo están envenenados por el veneno de los Lannister; compran al pueblo con su dinero porque pueden, los compran para que sus gentes cierren los ojos ante las barbaridades que cometen

-Barbaridades – hizo una mueca que casi parecía una sonrisa – palabra sutil para denominar el incesto. Si alguien me necesita, estoy en mi camarote.

Aquel cubículo parecía haber encogido en los últimos minutos, todo parecía mas pequeño; Stannis se llevo una mano a la cabeza cuando empezó a notar un leve mareo _"será cansancio, necesito dormir un poco"_. Se acercó a la pequeña mesa de roble situada a su derecha, tomo el vaso y la jarra de vino dulce, lleno la copa hasta la mitad con aquel líquido de color carmesí y se lo bebió de un trago; después, se tumbo sobre la cama y en cuestión de segundos, sus ojos se apoderaron de un profundo sueño.

En el sueño tenia la corona de Rey sobre su cabeza, estaba sentando sobre el trono de hierro y recibía el cariño del pueblo, el mismo cariño que les daban en la vida a sus hermanos.

Robert no había muerto y lo felicitaba con una amplia sonrisa, con una jarra de vino en una mano y un jugoso y grasiento muslo de jabalí en la otra; por otra parte, Renly también mostraba felicidad mientras mordía un tierno y suave melocotón.

Su hija Shireen no tenia el rostro marcado por la psoriagris, era feliz, sonreía y jugaba con la misma energía y entusiasmo con la que lo hacia Caramanchada y los demás niños de su edad; jugaba con sus hermanos, sus dos hermanos pequeños; en sus sueños Stannis tenia hijos varones, jóvenes, sanos y fuertes; en sus sueños era feliz, aquello se derrumbaba en cuanto despertaba. Su hija seguía devorada por la enfermedad, el pueblo y lo que no era el pueblo lo odiaban, su hermano mayor estaba muerto y su mujer no era capaz de darle un varón que pudiera heredar sus dominios.

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, al despertar, continuaba en el barco y nadie lo había despertado _"¿No hemos llegado todavía?"_ volvió a salir a cubierta, cuando lo hizo, una corriente fría se le metió por debajo del jubón, provocándole un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda.

La calma era ya el total dominador de los mares, el cielo estaban limpio de la poca presencia que aun quedaba antes de quedarse dormido, las olas desaparecieron siendo transformadas en una llanura de agua salada y a lo lejos, poco a poco, comenzaba a alzarse Desembarco del Rey; con su olor a humo, a su sudor y a mierda; con sus altos torreones y fuertes murallas jamás conquistadas, con su esencia de poder y de riqueza…

-¡Padre, padre! – exclamaba una vocecilla dulce de niña; Stannis miro en todas direcciones y a babor, desde _Espectro,_ su hija le saludaba vivazmente; a su lado, Caramanchada la imitaba poniendo mas intensidad a la agitación de los brazos. – Pronto podre ver a mi tía y a mis primos

Un instante después la Puerta del Rio, conocida también como Puerta del Lodazal, se hizo inmensa ante sus ojos; ésta, se abría en la plaza del Pescado, donde se situaba el mercado, y daba al puerto y a la ribera norte del Aguasnegras.

Davos ordeno reducir la velocidad del navío para su entrada a la capital del reino, Dale, desde la _Espectro_, repetía la maniobra de su padre, volviendo a situarse detrás de la _Betha Negra._

-¿Preparado para volver a casa, caballero de la cebolla? – la expresión de Stannis en otro hombre podría significar diversión; pero era Stannis, el eterno serio, con demasiado ego y honor para permitirse el lujo de bromear o ser sarcástico

-Mi señor sabe que Desembarco del Rey no es mi hogar desde hace vente años – respondió Davos con serenidad – A los Lannister no les gustara su nueva acompañante, ni vuestro nuevo Dios

-A los Lannister no les gusta nada que no reluzca como el oro; en definitiva, a los Lannister no les gusta nada que no sean ellos mismos.


	2. Desembarcando en Fiebres

**DESEMBARCANDO EN FIEBRES**

Las embarcaciones fueron rompiendo las aguas calmadas del puerto; mientras los timoneles echaban las amarras, los ciudadanos no pasaban de largo sin antes fijarse en él, pero la mayoría de las miradas iban centradas en la mujer roja.

Stannis pisó tierra con pies de hierro, semblante férreo y la imagen innegables de un Rey que provoca temor.

Caminó con decisión hasta la Plaza del pescado; allí, tomo la Calle del Lodazal, una vía recta que llevaba hacia el centro de la ciudad; posteriormente, giro por Garfio, una calle en curva que partía desde la calle del Lodazal hasta la colina Alta de Aegon, con la cercana compañía de Melisandre, mientras Ser Davos iba escoltando a Shelyse, Shireen y Caramanchada; por otra parte, la mitad de sus hombres viajaban con ellos a modo de protección, mientras el resto, se situaban en lugares estratégicos, en caso de que alguien tuviera la osadía de tentar contra ellos y de paso, mantenían también vigilados a los capas doradas.

-Hermosa ciudad Desembarco del Rey, majestad

-Demasiadas sombras por las calles – añadió Stannis sin dejar de ser objeto de miradas y susurros – demasiados cuchillos largos

-Todos tendrás su castigo, R´hllor calcinara con sus llamas a todo aquel que no profese su lealtad al guerrero de luz – advertía la sacerdotisa con una seguridad infranqueable que contagiaba a los demás – la noche es oscura y alberga horrores, pero el fuego arrasa con todo

-Mira sus ojos, analiza sus caras, bruja – mascullaba entre dientes – No me quieren aquí, no me quieren como su rey…no me ven como su rey

-Pero lo sois alteza – le afirmaba entre suaves miradas de devoción – Cuando R´hllor inunde estas calles, todos clamaran por su rey, todos gritaran vuestro nombre y os proclamaran salvador del reino

"_Mira hijo, ese es Stannis, uno de los hermanos de nuestro difunto Rey"_ indicaban los padres a sus primogénitos; otros muchos, tomaban a Melisandre como símbolo de sus habladurías _"Dicen que es una bruja"_ eran los comentarios que mas se repetían; también dedicaban palabras a su esposa y a su hija, pero estas, eran mas desagradables y de poca cortesía _"Que feas", "pobre chiquilla, que desgraciada", "casi me dan hasta lastima"._

-Les cortare la lengua – murmuro Stannis haciendo chocar sus dientes; su susurro fue lo suficientemente audible como para que el populacho lo escuchara, cambiando rápidamente sus soeces comentarios, a un silencio sepulcral.

Las altas temperaturas que se vivían en la capital, acusaban aun mas sus dolores de cabeza; unos dolores que le aparecieron momentos después de salir de Rocadragon. Su personalidad autodidacta, le impedía de algún modo quejarse de dolencias frente a alguien, era bien sabido por todos, que no le gustaba la debilidad.

En mas de una ocasión, los hombres a su servicio, tuvieron que disipar a la multitud; algunos ciudadanos habían intentado robarse entre ellos, aprovechando que la gente anciana estaba hechizada por volver a tener entre a aquellos muros a Stannis Baratheon; puede que no fuera querido como sus otros hermanos, pero en las personas mas mayores imponía un respecto que ya era difícil de encontrar en la gente de alta cuna.

Los rayos golpeaban como espadas de luz, quemaban como el acero candente y herían como flechas afiladas; impactaban en su mente con una precisión que ni el más experimentado arquero de todo Poniente lograría tener en años.

Su cabeza se desangraba sin derramar una sola gota, su visión estaba emborrachada pero no estaba beodo y sus músculos a cada movimiento se debilitaban sin hacer esfuerzos.

Se sentía casado, agarrotado, entumecido, pero de sus labios ni una palabra de malestar nacía, su cuerpo siempre firme, siempre recto, nunca doblegado.

Tras varios parones por el camino, por la gloria de los Dioses, por la gloria de R´hllor, ya lograban alcanzar a ver la Fortaleza Roja, en la cima de la colina Alta de Aegon.

Buena parte de la muralla se alzaba directamente sobre los acantilados de la desembocadura del río del Aguasnegras; tenía un perímetro interior con siete torres enormes, achatados y coronados por baluartes de hierro.

-Padre – le llamaba Shireen con una voz encantadora - ¿Quién es ese hombre que esta quieto frente a la entrada?

-Se llamar Ser Ilyn Payne – respondió analizándolo desde lejos – Es el verdugo real, se encarga de cortarles la cabeza a los traidores. Un hombre castigado por sus actos, el rey Aerys II Targaryen hizo que le arrancaran la lengua con unas tenazas al rojo vivo por jactarse de que la Mano era quien gobernaba realmente los Siete Reinos.

-Querido – interrumpió Shelyse - ¿Crees conveniente contarle esas cosas a nuestra hija? Aun es muy joven

-Su juventud no tiene que significar que deba ser estúpida, mujer – soltó afiladamente como una espada – Cuanto primero sepa estas cosas, menos daño le harán en el futuro.

-¿Entramos? – Pregunto Melisandre señalando la puerta de entrada con elegancia – Nos deben de estar esperando

El Salón del Trono, era una edificación independiente, dentro de la propia Fortaleza Roja. Al entrar, les abordo no solo la presencia de todos los parientes tanto lejanos, como cercanos, sino también lo enorme que era la estancia; _"No la recordaba tan grande"_ Era un lugar abundantemente iluminado, gracias a las ventanas altas y estrechas.

"Robert ha cambiado los cráneos de dragones de las paredes, por escenas de batallas y cacerías…no me sorprende".

Al fondo de la sala, se podían ver las espadas fundidas que formaban el Trono de Hierro, y a sus pies una mesa con sillas para el Consejo.

No había más asientos; los caballeros, damas y señores se sitúan de pie bajo los tapices y el pueblo en la galería. Detrás del trono estaba la denominada Puerta del Rey, por la que entraba y salía solo su majestad con toda su esplendorosidad.

-Hermano!- le llamo Renly desde una esquina.

"Siempre tan perfecto, se moriría si llevara un solo mecho de cabello fuera de su lugar"

Renly Baratheon era un hombre de veintitrés años aproximadamente,_ "Es la viva imagen de Robert"_; muy atractivo, alto, de constitución fuerte, con cabellos color negro azabache que le caen sobre los hombros, rostro perfectamente afeitado y ojos azules; pero al contrario que Stannis, los suyos denotaban luz y bondad.

Con una sonrisa bien simétrica en su rostro, saludo con calidez y afecto a Shelyse y Shireen; hubiera hecho lo mismo con su hermano, pero no era hombre de mostrar afecto, aunque no le cabía duda, que debajo de todo ese armazón de dureza, sentía amor y afecto por los demás.

-No tengo el gusto de conocerla, mi señora – indico Renly

-Soy Melisandre de Asshai, sacerdotisa del Dios Rojo y servidora del guerrero de luz

La conversación no se extendió demasiado, la ceremonia de despedida al Rey Robert, contaba con un retraso desmesurado, causa de algunos pequeños disturbios en el Lecho de Pulgas.

Todo resulto y libre de accidentes, en un silencio muy solemne, cada uno de los señores y damas, pusieron rumbo al Bosque de los Dioses.

No era un bosque normal, ni de lejos lo era; los pájaros cantaban con alegría, las hojas de las copas de los arboles parecían tener vida propia con ese verde tan llamativo y un pequeño rio regaba y dividía el bosque en dos.

En medio de todo aquello, sobre una gran piedra yacía con sus mejores galas el frio, inerte y voluminoso cuerpo de Robert Baratheon.

Cada familiar le fue presentando sus respectos, Melisandre se encaminaba hacia el cuerpo, pero una voz tras ella le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

-No lo haga – pedía Eddard Stark – seria una imprudencia por su parte, venir aquí y presentar a los ojos de nuestros dioses, sus diferentes creencias

-Dios solo hay uno – respondía con templanza

-Si no lo hace por los siete, que sea por Lord Stannis; los Lannister consideraran su acto una rebeldía y un insulto. ¿No querrá desearle problemas, verdad?

-Es lo último que ansiaría

-Gracias por entenderlo y que pase una buena estancia en la ciudad, mi señora – se despidieron con sendas inclinaciones de cabeza, para cada uno seguir por caminos distintos. Eddard Stark regreso con sus hijas, Melisandre, con su Rey heredero.

-¿No presentas tus respetos? – le pregunto la reina

-Déjala mujer, hace bien – cortaba Stannis – ninguno de aquí merece tales esfuerzos

Siguiendo el plantel diseñado por Cersei Lannister, al final del día, tendría lugar una cena con todos los familiares más allegados a Robert.

Para ella, aun quedaban largas horas, en algún momento del día, del cual Stannis no parecía acordarse, él termino caminando en solitario dirección a los aposentos que se les habían hecho entrega.

Dentro de la propia torre, subiendo las escaleras sumido en su propio ser, tropezó con algo o alguien, aunque debía de ser alguien, dado que unas fuertes manos lo sostuvieron para no precipitarse escaleras abajo.

-Tenga cuidado, mi señor – pronunciaba una voz ronca y áspera - ¿No querrá hacer compañía a su difunto hermano?

Cuando Stannis miro en dirección al sonido de la voz, no pudo evitar el quedarse boquiabierto de la impresión. Sabía que era enorme, pero no lo recordaba tanto. Sandor Clegane era de monstruosas dimensiones, la armadura de la guardia real con aquella capa blanca, lo distinguía aun mas del resto; sus cicatrices que para unos resultaban espantosas a Stannis Baratheon le parecían del todo tentadoras.

"_Hombre de guerra"_ pensó. _"Puede dominar a quien quiera"_ añadió.

-¿Sigues renegando de ser un caballero? – le pregunto con curiosidad. Clegane soltó un gruñido a modo de respuesta, provocando una media sonrisa en los labios de Stannis

-Si me disculpa mi señor, el nuevo Rey, su sobrino Joffrey, requiere de mi presencia

Sandor Clegane descendió las escaleras a pasos agigantados, mientras su blanca capa real ondeaba con cada brisa de aire.

"_¿Seria capaz de dominarme a mi también?_ Extraña pregunta la que se formula, pregunta a la que no le dio importancia, pues sus aposentos ya estaban muy cerca.

Las paredes de la habitación estaban empapeladas con papel de color crema y con venados dibujados; una gran cama de sedosas sabanas blancas invadía el fondo, un armario de roble recién barnizado ocupaba el ala oeste y al otro extremo, un gran cuadro de cacería con marco de oro, terminaba de llenar la habitación con espíritu Baratheon.

Se descalzo y se deshizo de parte de su ropa, para estar mas fresco; se froto los ojos varias veces, al tiempo que pasaba el cortinaje de las ventanas, para oscurecer la estancia.

Tumbado en la cama pensó, en lo que había estado pensado momentos antes; _"seria la fiebre"_ pensó, pero otra voz interna lo hizo dudar aun mas _"…pero… ¿y si no?"_. Fuera como fuere, termino dormido.

A quince minutos de la cena, varios acontecimientos le precedieron; Melisandre le había dicho que el fuego la hablo durante su ausencia; según sus palabras, las llamas le mostraron un atentado contra su persona, un atentado con color carmesí. Por eso mismo, Stannis ordeno el viaje inmediato de su familia de regreso a Rocadragon. Su esposa preocupada por la situación, le pidió que regresara él también "_No puedo, no renegare del futuro; no le temo a la muerte, confronto como un guerrero lo bueno y lo malo en medidas iguales ¿quieren matarme? Que lo intenten"_.

Todos se marcharon, todos a excepción de él y de la sacerdotisa, que propiamente le respondió con sedosa voz _"mi lugar esta con vos, no os abandonare. Toda sombra necesita su luz"_.

Cochinillo al horno de barro, litros y litros de hidromiel, revuelto de setas, queso frito, chuletas de ternera…

La comida no faltaba, ni la bebida, así como tampoco las miradas acusadoras o mensajes subliminales.

Pero por ningún lado, nada de color carmesí, a excepción de los blasones de la casa Lannister; al final de los postres, las camareras se presentaron en el gran comedor con botellas de vino.

"_Color carmesí"_ se dijo para sus adentros; Cersei miraba complaciente a su mellizo, a la vez que vertían el liquito a Stannis.

-Atenderme todos, por favor – indico la reina regente – Levantaros y alzar vuestras copas; brindemos por mi difunto marido, que los Dioses lo tengan en su gloria.

Los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos; Stannis clavo su mirada en la copa; no tuvo tiempo de dudar, pues Melisandre, acerco el brazo de él hacia ella, abrazo la mano de Stannis que portaba la copa con sus cálidas manos y con sutileza, elegancia y una pizca de perversión con atisbos de lujuria, le hizo acercar la copa hasta sus rojos labios de sacerdotisa; bebió, bebió y bebió ante el asombro de los mellizos, los únicos enterados de la trama de asesinato del legitimo heredero de la corona.

Una vez Melisandre se hubo terminado la copa, sonrió a Stannis, le acuario el cuello y teniendo aun el sabor del envenenado vino en su boca, beso a su Rey.

Juntos regresaron a los aposentos, allí esperaba el Maestre Pycelle con su rostro bondadoso.

-Mi Rey, sé que estáis enfermo – le susurro al odio – No temáis, yo cuidare de vos. EL Dios de Luz no os abandonara, ni yo tampoco.

Le desprendió de la ropa como quien desnuda a un niño; su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una fina película de sudor, que Melisandre iba retirando con un paño empapado en agua fría.

Volvía a sentirse cansado, agarrotado, entumecido; no era capaz de ver mas allá de la calidez que aquella sacerdotisa desprendía; era todo calor, todo fuego, todo energía; lo embriagaba, lo emborrachaba con deseos insospechados, lo llevaba a un sueño de demencias, no le importaba, se dejaba llevar, se dejaba arrastrar por aquella mujer; cerro los ojos y soñó, soñó consigo mismo, soñó con deseos, con fantasías, con demonios, solo soñó con mil cosas que eran un todo, pero eran un nada.


	3. Encuentros y Desencuentros

**ENCUENTROS Y DESENCUENTROS**

Tomo aire y luego de retenerlo durante unos segundos, lo soltó de golpe; abrió los ojos pero rápidamente tuvo que cerrarlos acompañando el movimiento con una mueca de dolor.

La luz era muy intensa, tanto que sus ojos tardaron más del tiempo esperado en acomodarse a ella.

Debía llevar mucho tiempo tumbado en aquella cama, porque tenia la boca seca; a su derecha, sobre la mesita de noche, vio una jarra de agua y una copa. Se incorporo apoyándose sobre el cabecero de la cama, tomo el jarrón y lleno la copa; a pequeños tragos la fue bebiendo.

La ventana estaba algo entreabierta, dando entrada a una pequeña y refrescante brisa del exterior; intento levantarse pero fue incapaz, las piernas le flaqueaban. Se quede sentado al borde de la cama varios minutos, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que le habían cambiado de ropa; llevaba unos pantalones de lino marrones y una camisola de color azul.

Poco a poco volvía a recobrar las fuerzas en las piernas, logro incorporarse y poco a poco, con pequeños pasos, se aproximó a la ventana; la abrió por completo llenándose de vida otra vez.

Se cruzo de brazos y los apoyo sobre el alfeizar; lo que veía en el exterior no era el Desembarco del Rey de su hermano, era "su" Desembarco del Rey; se respiraba paz, calidez, despreocupación, nada sucio, nada cruel.

Miro al cielo azul arrugando los ojos, sobre su cabeza, había un agujero en la fachada de la torre y en su interior, unos gorriones piaban sin cansancio.

-Veo que os encontráis mejor, mi señor – interrumpió una voz femenina

Stannis se dio la vuelta no muy agradecido por la interrupción de su tranquilidad; frente a él, estaba ella, la mujer roja.

Melisandre sonreía pícaramente, mientras sus dedos permanecían entrelazados entre si. Una fina bata de seda era lo único que le serbia como protección de las brisas del viento.

-¿No tendréis frio solo con eso?

-El fuego de R´hllor me da el calor… - se desata la bata mostrando sin tapujos todos sus encantos, el tiempo que se ponía frente a señor- que necesito

-Tengo mujer – respondió serenamente tomando distancias

Stannis retrocedió hasta volver a sentarse en la cama; agacho la cabeza hacia abajo llevándose las manos a la nuca.

En el momento que levanto la vista, Melisandre ya completamente desnuda se había situado enfrente; sin decir palabra con la yema de sus dedos, lo empujo hacia atrás y acto seguido, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

-Mi señor, ¿notáis mi calor? – pregunto agarrando las manos de Stannis y llevándolas hasta sus desnudas caderas - ¿lo notáis?

-Lo noto – susurro como si de un acto reflejo se tratara; lo había hechizado, aquella mujer tenia ese don, era capaz de embrujar a cualquiera con su cálida y envolvente voz

La sacerdotisa fue guiando las manos de Stannis, por todo su desnudo cuerpo, hasta que no le hizo falta, hasta que se detuvo en sus firmes y turgentes pechos, por si mismo.

Con las palmas acariciaba suavemente los laterales, mientras que con los pulgares hacia lo propio en los pezones.

Melisandre inicio un ligero contoneo desde su posición, buscando una respuesta en particular

-¿Qué hacéis? – de repente había descendido las manos hasta la cintura de la mujer

-Provocar al hijo del fuego para que me arda

-Tenia entendido que los hombres y mujeres que predicáis una religión debéis permanecer célibes, quitaros de encima

-Vos sois el hijo del fuego, vos sois el guerrero de luz – se deja caer sobre Stannis cubriéndole con su cuerpo y posteriormente le muerde el ovulo de la oreja – vos sois mi rey y mi dios

-¿Vuestro Rey y vuestro Dios? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que sus miradas conectaban y sus alientos se entremezclaban, logrando crear un ambiente aun mas encendido.

Stannis fue rozándole el rostro con una mano, entre que la otra, repetía la acción sobre la espalda; la situación se las prometía para terminar en un acto ilícito de sexo, por las posiciones, por la energía, el calor, el deseo… sus labios se iban acercando mas, mas, mas y mas, entonces, con brusquedad Stannis giro sobre Melisandre, para ser él quien estuviera encima.

-Os daré un hijo mi rey, un heredero

El fuego ardía y lo hacia deprisa; Stannis apreso con fuerza las muñecas de Melisandre para que no continuara deshaciendo los lazos de la camisola.

-No eres tu lo que busco – se levanta y retrocede unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta recoger la bata de la sacerdotisa, para luego, tirársela encima – creo haberte dicho que te vallas, vete ahora si no quieres que tu dios y tu rey, te queme en la hoguera – amenazo con tenacidad señalando con el dedo la puerta.

Melisandre aun no se había marchado cuando él retorno a ver el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana.

Ahora Desembarco del Rey había cambiado, estaba vacío, helado, como si las sombras la hubieran devorado; era una imagen pobre, triste, lúgubre, que daba pena, casi como compasión.

"_¿Cómo se puede sentir pena y compasión de una ciudad?"_ pensó extrañado; la puerta aun no había sonado, Melisandre continuaba en la habitación o eso pensaba.

-Creí que os había dicho que os marcharais – repitió con tono amenazador, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla

-A mi no me habéis dicho tal cosa, mi señor – la voz era distinta, sombría, sonora, áspera y grave…hombre, aquella era voz de hombre

Ante él, no estaba la sacerdotisa roja, ni mucho menos; era media cabeza mas alto que él, corpulento, de ojos fríos y oscuros como el mar en plena noche de invierno, pero lo mas destacado, lo mas impactante y a la vez atrayente, eran esas quemaduras que le corrompían el lado izquierdo del rostro.

"_¿Cuándo entro?" _se pregunto _"No puede ser él, es algún truco de esa mujer"_

-No sabia que pudierais transformaros en otras personas, ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes?

-No sé de que me habláis – respondió el Perro

-No estoy para juegos – replico con una mirada despectiva – no me gustan

-A mi en cambio, me encantan – fue dando ligeros pasos al frente –sobretodo los juegos con violencia

Sandor Clegane caminó como hace un animal salvaje y hambriento en dirección a una gacela herida.

Stannis se mantenía inmóvil al lado de la ventana, sopesando las últimas palabras que le habían pronunciado.

El perro era mas grande, mas fuerte, no le tomo mucho tiempo ganar el forcejeo físico contra Stannis, quien quedo rápidamente sumiso de cara contra la pared.

Clegane le sostenía con fuerza las muñecas contra la espalda, mientras sus respiraciones eran agitadas, quebradizas y frágiles como el cristal; Sandor no podía evitar el sonreír ante aquella situación de dominación. ¿Cuántas veces podía un vasallo de baja cuna someter a un noble? Se aprovecharía de ello y se aprovecharía mucho.

Con la mano que tenía libre fue llevándola muy despacio desde la cintura del rey sin corona, hasta su selecto abdomen de noble; fue subiendo su callosa mano por debajo de la camisola, mimando todo el torso de Stannis; el Perro se detuvo allí donde iniciaba la prenda de vestir, la agarro entre sus dedos desde el interior y de un tirón la convirtió en un harapo tirado en el suelo.

Justo después, Clegane pego su cuerpo contra la espalda de Stannis quien habían empezado a rechinar los dientes a modo de desesperación; era evidente que no le gustaba sentirse por debajo de alguien, bastante había tenido en su infancia viviendo a la sombra de Robert que todo lo hacia siempre mejor que él.

-¿No era esto lo que quería, milord? – Le pregunto susurrando; hizo una pausa y volvo a su presa, para verle la cara - ¿No era a mi a quien buscaba?

El perro tomo a Stannis del cuello sin dejar libre sus manos; le analizo con detenimiento la expresión de su cara; era momento de que el depredador saltara mortalmente sobre la gacela.

Le besó, le metió la lengua hasta la garganta. Stannis después de varios intentos, logro liberarse las muñecas, golpeo con fuerza el rostro del Perro, quien soltó un bufido y arremetió como una montaña; le golpeo varias veces, antes de estamparlo contra la pared.

A continuación, lo levanto del suelo aun mareado y lo puso de cara contra la mesa; coloco una de sus zarpas en el cuello de él, al tiempo que con la otra, rompía el cordel que mantenía atado el pantalón haciendo que este, terminara a la altura de los tobillos.

-¿Una vez no te preguntaste si podría dominarte? ¿Contenta esto a tu pregunta?

-¿Te ha ordenado esto Cersei?

-No, me lo ordeno usted, mi señor

Forcejeo y forcejeo; pero no tenia fuerzas, estaba muy débil y aun medio convaleciente; no pudo evitar que aquel monstruoso perro de casi dos metros le entrara hasta adentro, hasta el fondo como si él fuera una ramera barata.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando"_ repetía una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados, mientras aquel acto de violación seguía en curso.

En cierto momento, el dolor que estaba sintiendo desapareció por arte de magia, abrió los ojos y el Perro no estaba, así como también su ropa volvía a estar cubriéndole el cuerpo.

La tranquilidad reinaba de nuevo en el lugar, en el exterior Desembarco del Rey se presentaba con elegancia, con riqueza, con notoriedad.

-Bonita ¿verdad?

Otra interrupción mas ¿Cuántas mas debería soportar?, ¿Por qué no lo dejaban tranquilo? Una vez mas, se giro sobre si mismo, en esta ocasión con quien se encontró, disgusto era lo que menos sentía.

Era poco más alto que él, con elegancia, con presencia, de pelo poblado de canas donde antes había cabello de color dorado.

-Lord Tywin Lannister ¿A que debo su presencia?

-No lo se, dímelo tu; es tu fantasía, no la mía. Quien iba a decir que el rígido Stannis Baratheon fuera igual que su hermano menor

-No soy como Renly

-No…eres más ¿vicioso? Aunque debo decir que tu trabajo ocultándolo es tremendamente bueno

"_Mi fantasía, ¿es mi fantasía? Comprobémoslo"_

Stannis cerró nuevamente los ojos, cuando los abrió, estaba dentro de la cama, desnudo y con Tywin Lannister a su lado y en la misma situación.

Paso saliva, se remojo los labios y dejo que todo fluyera por si solo, se dejo llevar por el león de la selva.

Un león de larga melena y afiladas garras, contra un venado de cicatrices en el alma; en la naturaleza el primera es un depredador carnívoro, el segundo un herbívoro que sirve de alimento; pero aquella vez, en ese lugar, en ese momento en el tiempo, eran dos carnívoros que se excitaban con el hervor de la batalla bajo el manto inmaculado de las sabanas, dos guerreros sedientos de sangre roja y blanca.

De pronto una fuerte sacudida le sobrevivo a la cabeza, se hecho las manos a la cara mientras el voz del que había sido su león, se desvanecía en el viento.

Sintió como si una piedra le callera encima y le aplastara el corazón rompiéndolo en pedacitos pequeños; se llevo una mano al pecho y abrió los ojos.

Tywin había desaparecido, la ropa volvía a tenerla puesta pero la tenia adherida al cuerpo pro el sudor de las fiebres; con rapidez y olvidándose de los dolores que agarrotaban sus músculos, se levanto de la cama; con agitación y aliento entrecortado, fue a la puerta de salida, en cuanto la abrió, se tropezó con Davos, quien llevaba sobre sus manos una bandeja con alimentos.

-Davos…-entono con alivio

-Mi señor – dijo con sorpresa – estáis levantado

-Davos – repitió una vez mas - ¿Sois real?

-Hasta donde yo se, si majestad, lo soy

Stannis miro en ambas direcciones del corredor, hizo entrar al interior de la habitación al contrabandista y cerro la puerta con llave.

-¿Le sucede algo? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Llamo al Maestre?

-No – respondió casi a gritos – No quiero que entre nadie aquí, ni maestres, ni Melisandre, ni leones, ni perros

-Debería tumbarse mi señor y comer algo, creo que le hace falta

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – Coge el plato con sopa y lo pone sobre sus piernas – Habla

-Casi una semana; muchas cosas han sucedido durante su enfermedad

-Dímelas

Inesperadamente alguien golpeo la puerta; Davos dudaba en si ir a abrirla, pues vio como el semblante de su señor se descomponía y empalidecía por milésimas de segundo.


	4. La Guerra esta en Marcha

**LA GUERRA ESTA EN MARCHA**

Toc,Toc,Toc la puerta volvía a sonar una vez mas; Stannis indico con un gesto de su mano a Davos, para que la abriera.

Al otro lado con gesto dócil y cabizbaja para que el cabello le ocultara la marca de su pómulo golpeado, esperaba Sansa Stark.

-Disculpad que os moleste Lord Stannis – hace una reverencia – pero me han pedido que os traiga vuestra medicina

-Nos os quedéis ahí parada muchacha, pasad – le indicaba amablemente Davos

-Gracias, Ser

Sansa camino con lentitud hasta Stannis y le tendió cortésmente el vial; cuando se lo tomo, lo recogió mostrando sin darse cuenta, el corte que se había hecho en la muñeca.

-Espera – dijo Stannis precipitadamente mientras la agarraba del antebrazo -¿Y esto?

-¿El corte? No es nada mi Lord; soy una tonta, a veces hago cosas de niñas estúpidas

-Ni tu misma te crees eso, - la suelta- no me mientas, odio las mentiras tanto como los traidores ¿Has sido tú o la abominación que tengo por sobrino? – Sansa no sabe que responder, por lo que decide callar – Tu… ¿Por qué?

-Mi padre y mi hermano son traidores, me avergüenzan

-¿Traidores?

-Durante su convalecencia arrestaron y posteriormente ejecutaron a Lord Stark bajo acusación de traición; así mismo, el hermano de Lady Sansa, autoproclamado Rey en el Norte, ha declarado la guerra a los Lannister – explico Davos

-¿Quién te ha metido semejante historia en la cabeza niña? No he sido amigo de tu padre, pero traidor no es algo que defina a Lord Eddard Stark; defiende lo que crees que es justo por ti misma, porque ten por seguro que los demás no lo harán; en este mundo la justicia se paga con el desprecio o con la muerte – por alguna razón Sansa levanta la cabeza y deja ver su agresión – Asique también te pegan ¿lo ves Davos? Y van predicando que son reyes ¿Dónde se ha visto que un rey agreda a su prometida? Le llegara su hora, a ese bastardo le llegara su hora y a tu hermano también si no dobla la rodilla, el único rey legitimo soy yo; Robert no tiene hijos legítimos, por herencia el trono es mio.

-Estoy segura de que mi hermano no quiere el trono de hierro mi señor

-Eso esta por ver, vete –Sansa se da media vuelta, pero antes de salir por la puerta Stannis la llama – Niña…no te olvides de mi cara, porque algo me dice que nos volveremos a ver en el futuro.

-¿Qué esta planeando, majestad?

-Volveremos a Rocadragon; aquí no es buen lugar para hablar, las paredes oyen – se sienta al pie de la cama y con la mano pide a Davos que le alcance su ropa y demás pertenencias.

Después de vestirse, salieron de la habitación no sin que antes Stannis le echara un último vistazo escudriñando cada rincón, rememorando el pasado o los sueños; luego soltó un bufido despectivo, rechino los dientes y se encamino por el largo corredor hasta las escaleras.

Davos lo seguía un par de pasos por detrás, si Stannis empezaba a rechinar los dientes, era mejor no estar demasiado cerca de él, porque podías terminar sin las falanges de una mano.

A la salida del Torreón de las Cocinas, fueron a por Melisandre que al parecer, estaba en el Gran Septo de Baelor por lo que les había dicho una sirvienta que se encontraron por ahí perdida.

-Hasta se llenan de sirvientes inútiles – observo Stannis negando la cabeza sin detenerse

Continuaron su trayecto hasta la cima de la Colina de Visenya. Pronto divisaron aquel edificio formado por siete torres de cristal y paredes de piedra caliza y la gran plaza de mármol con la estatua de Baelor el Santo y los jardines laterales.

Subieron la escalinata accediendo así a la Sala de las Lámparas, adornada con globos de cristal de colores. Tras ella se cruzaban las puertas interiores, desde las cuales un ancho pasillo baja a la gran sala bajo la cúpula de oro y de cristal, a la que llegan otros seis pasillos.

En esta gran sala de suelo de mármol observaron por minutos los siete cruceros con los altares de los Siete, sentados en los bancos para los oficios.

-Mi señor, ¿me permite una pregunta?

-Habla

-¿A abandonado por completo a los siete?

-Te mentiría si digo que si – respondía mientras miraba con detenimiento cada estatua y a la vez, buscaba en su interior que representaba cada una para él

-¿Entonces porque se deja guiar por el dios del fuego?

-No por fe, por poder; hasta ahora, parece ser el único que puede darme lo que me pertenece

"_Los siete no me han dado nada, ni siquiera el amor de mis hermanos"_

-No debería decirle esto alteza; pero sabe que no puedo mentir y menos a usted – Stannis miro con frialdad al contrabandista hasta que continuo hablando –No me gusta esa mujer roja, no me gusta su dios

-Fuiste tu quien la trajo a Rocadragon

-Lo se y me maldigo por ello todos los días

Volvieron nuevamente a ponerse en pie, dudaban de que Melisandre estuviera mas allá de las Puertas del Padre pues era el lugar de los septones; tampoco estaría en los Peldaños del Desconocido que pertenecían a las hermanas silenciosas, asique solo podía estar en las Puertas de la Madre, que conducían al convento y por donde entraban las septas.

-¿Cree que deberíamos entrar? –Stannis le dirige una mirada extrañada – No tenemos mucha apariencia de septas

Stannis arrugo la nariz y volvió sobre sus pasos para sentarse nuevamente en los bancos, pero a medio camino las Puertas de la Madre, se abrieron.

Un pequeño grupo de cuatro septas salieron con las caras descompuestas y susurrando sobre las blasfemias dichas por una extraña mujer de rojo.

"_Bien claro le deje que no hablara de su maldito Dios."_

Al poco tiempo, Melisandre salió de la sala con una expresión de felicidad, como si le divirtiera enfadar a los demás con sus continuas acometidas de que todos los Dioses son falsos menos R´hllor.

Siempre tan ligera como la llama de una vela, se aproximó a su renacido Azhor Ahai y al contrabandista; apenas los alcanzo, cuando Stannis gruño débilmente poniéndose en marcha rumbo a las calles de la capital.

-¿Estáis enfadado mi rey? – le preguntaba la mujer desde atrás; aquel rechinar de dientes se hizo escuchar de nuevo, haciéndose eco en el interior de todo el gran septo; sonando como una horda de caballos galopando al unísono en plena batalla campal.

-No deberíais insistir mi señor – aconsejaba Davos en un tono suave – No viene bien hablarle cuando comienza a rechinar los dientes

-Stannis Baratheon…frio como una llama extinguida, ardiente en la batalla como un incendio, lustroso como un Rey y esplendoroso como la luz de la salvación

Stannis no tenia ninguna intención de despedirse de su familia política; cuanto mas tarde se enteraran de su marcha mejor; aunque probablemente se lo harían pagar a la hija de Eddard Stark, por lo que muy a su pesar regresaron a la Fortaleza Roja para comunicar su regreso a Rocadragón, no deseaba que ningún inocente saliera perjudicado por sus decisiones.

-Esperar los dos aquí – indicaba Stannis –no habléis con nadie, aunque os hablen haceros los sordos. ¿Queda claro? –ambos asintieron ante las directas palabras de su Rey- Bien

Dentro de una de las tantas salan de la Fortaleza Roja, Cersei Lannister admiraba el paisaje de la capital a través de la ventana.

-Disculpe alteza, hay un hombre que desea verla – le comunico uno de sus guardias

-No espero la visita de nadie –rugió como una leona - ¿Qué se supone que es?

-Su cuñado, Lord Stannis Baratheon, mi señora

-Dile que no quiero verlo, que tengo asuntos con más importancia –sin más, Cersei se dio media vuelta y continua viendo la ciudad

El guardia se retiro del lugar, fuera de la habitación Stannis esperaba apaciguado la respuesta de la reina regente; el comunicado del guardia no le sentó nada bien, aquellas palabras se las tomo como el inicio de una guerra.

"_Debería entrar y decirle cuatro cosas a esa bruja Lannister"_ pensaba mientras no quitaba ojo a la manilla de la puerta.

Stannis se mordió la lengua y regreso junto con Davos y Melisandre; quienes afortunadamente le habían obedecido y permanecían en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar a sus acompañantes que lo siguieran; era hora de volver a la fría y sombría Rocadragón.

"_Esa mujer me ha insultado al no concederme una audiencia y hace años, convirtió a Robert en un bufón al fornicar con su mellizo…todos tendrán su merecido, nadie quedara impune"_

La Betha Negra esperaba en el mismo lugar donde Davos la había camuflado; afortunadamente no sufrió ningún daño.

El populacho murmuraba cuando los tres pasaban al lado de ellos, Stannis hacia muecas indescifrables, Melisandre sonreía con la cabeza bien alta y Davos probablemente era el más normal de los tres y el único que entendía el motivo de los rumores y la desconfianza de la gente.

Subieron a bordo de la embarcación y Stannis no dejo de mirar aquella ciudad hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

No hacia mucho que se había ido y había cambiado tantísimo…en nada se parecía a la ciudad a la que había gobernado junto con Jon Arryn, mientras su hermano comía, bebía y fornicaba con prostitutas.

Con la ciudad perdida de vista, se apoyó en las barandillas de estribor; al poco tiempo se le sumo Melisandre con sus andares flamígeros y gráciles.

-¿En que piensas mi rey? – Stannis no parecía muy por la labor de contestar su pregunta; estaba absorto mirando el cielo mientras se humedecía la comisura de los labios; aunque Melisandre no es que se diera por vencida, nunca se detenía hasta que obtenía lo que andaba buscando - ¿Qué te preocupa? –Insistía nuevamente

-¿Hueles eso? – Respira llenándose de la esencia del viento – Huele a guerra

-La noche es oscura y alberga horrores – vuelven a mirar el horizonte – pero el fuego arrasa con todo.

El clima les era favorable, por lo que su regreso al puerto de Rocadragon, fue más rápido que el viaje a Desembarco del Rey.

Pasaron un tiempo largo en alta mar, con la única compañía que les ofrecían las gaviotas que revoloteaban de un lado a otro. Ninguno hablaba con cualquiera de los otros dos; Davos siempre firmemente en el timón, Stannis pensativo como de costumbre y en cuanto a la sacerdotisa roja, tan pronto la veías como desaparecía sin darte cuenta.

De repente, a lo lejos se fue formando el volcán Montedragón, delante del cual se alzaba la solitaria fortaleza de Rocadragón, continuamente azotada por el mar.  
Al pie del castillo, las aldeas de pescadores con sus posadas y el gran fondeadero en la bahía, formaban una imagen pintoresca que ni los peores pintores de los reinos, desearían plasmar en sus lienzos.

Cuando tomaron tierra, Shelyse esperaba sonriente la llegada de su marido; pero en cuando hizo ademan de ir a él, Stannis levanto el brazo como una señal de stop y paso de largo, dirigiéndose directamente a la fortaleza.

"_No tengo tiempo para ti; tengo que idear mi plan de ataque; la guerra se aproxima y nadie estará a salvo"_ se decía así mismo, al tiempo que pasaba frente a su esposa.

-Disculpe alteza – le interrumpía Davos luego de ponerse a su altura - ¿No ha sido demasiado frio con su señora esposa?

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar caballero de la cebolla? – le espetaba Stannis deteniéndose en repentinamente

-Lleva muchos tiempo sin verle mi señor; cuando visito a mi esposa después de haber pasado una larga ausencia, solemos pasar el resto del día juntos. Si no lo hace por ella, piense en su hija, seguro que se alegrara de poder pasar una tarde con su padre

-Shireen…-susurro mirando al suelo reflexivamente - ¿Qué haría sin ti, Davos? Seguramente andaría perdido como un eunuco en un burdel

Stannis retrocedió hasta su mujer, le dio un frio y poco expresivo beso en la mejilla, para seguidamente preguntarle por su hija.

-Ya esta en la cama querido – indicaba con dulzura pero sin ser esa emoción la que dominaba su rostro – ha estado todo el día jugando con su primo.

-Entonces la veré mañana – afirmo con una mueca de decepción

"_Realmente me apetecía verla ahora"_ cavilaba conforme se aproximaba a su fría fortaleza repleta de momentos olvidados en el pasado y llantos ahogados de tristeza y desdén.

En cuanto atravesaron aquellas gigantescas puertas, nada mas se supo de Stannis Baratheon en lo que quedaba de día, ni tan siquiera la noche la pasó con su esposa; ciertamente siempre la dormían en dormitorios separados, a no ser que la noche fuera fijada para concebir.


	5. Sacrificios para el nuevo Dios

**SACRIFICIOS PARA EL NUEVO DIOS**

La mañana había amanecido muy tempranamente en Rocadragon; Había querido pasar tiempo con su hija, se lo debía; pero ese día tampoco pudo ser.

Una guerra se avecinaba, era el heredero legítimo, el trono le pertenecía por derecho propio, pero le habían salido usurpadores por todos lados.

Robb Stark se proclamaba Rey en el Norte, Joffrey "Baratheon" se hacia llamar Rey de los Siete Reinos y Renly, su hermano pequeño, también quería robarle el trono.

Era hora de dar un golpe encima de la mesa, era hora de empezar a mover sus piezas, de movilizar sus tropas, dejar camino a la mujer roja para sus conjuros, era hora de limpiar Poniente.

El humo de los dioses que ardían oscurecía el aire de la mañana.

Estaban todos en llamas: la Doncella y la Madre, el Guerrero y el Herrero, la

Vieja y el Padre, hasta el Desconocido.

Cientos de personas se habían congregado ante el castillo para presenciar la quema de los Siete. El aire tenía un olor hediondo. Incluso a los soldados les costaba permanecer impasibles ante aquella afrenta a los dioses que muchos de ellos habían adorado toda la vida; la mujer roja caminó en torno a la hoguera tres veces, recitando oraciones.

-R'hllor, ven a nosotros en nuestra oscuridad -decía- Señor de la Luz, te ofrecemos en sacrificio a estos falsos dioses, a estos siete que son uno, uno mismo, el enemigo. Llévatelos y arroja tu luz sobre nosotros, porque la noche es oscura y alberga horrores.

Stannis observaba impasible la escena, con la mandíbula rígida, mientras su esposa y todos los demás presentes, a excepción de Davos, recitaban las mismas frases que la sacerdotisa.

Las llamas amarillentas surcaban el cielo gris de la mañana, mientras el humo ennegrecido se alzaba serpenteante. Cuando el viento lo impulsaba hacia ellos, los hombres parpadeaban y se frotaban los ojos.

-Esta escrito en los antiguos libros esta escrito que un guerrero sacara una espada llameante y esa espada será Dueña de Luz; - se aproxima al rey – Stannis Baratheon, guerrero de luz, vuestra espada os aguarda.

El rey avanzó hacia el fuego con los dientes apretados, siempre manteniendo la capa de cuero ante él para que las llamas no lo quemaran. Se dirigió directamente hacia la Madre, agarró la espada con la mano enguantada y la arrancó de la madera ardiente con un tirón seco. Retrocedió con la espada en alto; las llamas color verde jade se arremolinaban a lo largo del acero rojo.

-Señor ilumínanos con tu luz – coreaba al gentío una vez Stannis hubo clavado la espada en la arena

-Pues la noche es oscura y alberga horrores – recitaba Melisandre alzando la voz

-Pues la noche es oscura y alberga horrores – repetía Stannis de una manera seca pero clara.

Aquello había marcado la iniciación de una larga y tortuosa travesía; era el comienzo de una historia, el inicio de una leyenda.

Muchos hombres valientes perecerían en las batallas venideras, pero los traidores caerían todos y si no eran los Siete quienes le ayudaban a conseguirlo, seria ese Dios Rojo y llameante.

Cuando abandonaron la playa, se encaminaron de regreso a la fortaleza, debían enviar cartas a todos los rincones de Poniente; desde el Norte hasta el Sur para reclamar la lealtad de los hombres honrados para la causa de Stannis.

Poco antes de poder entrar en el salón de reuniones, Shireen abordo a su padre, apareciendo de la nada, como un camaleón que se libera de su camuflaje.

-Padre, padre – repetía la chiquilla incesantemente. Shireen Baratheon, era una niña de nueve-diez años; de ojos azules, mandíbula cuadrada y grandes orejas propias de los Florent; La psoriagris causó que la mitad de su mejilla izquierda y la mayoría de su cuello se cubrieran de piel muerta gris y negra

-Ahora no, Shireen – le decía sin aminorar el paso

-Padre, Padre – insistía la pequeña mientras le tiraba de la ropa – Quiero tener un gatito, déjame tener uno. Padre por favor, quiero uno, quiero uno

-¡Shireen! – grito abruptamente. El ceño fruncido, la mandíbula apretada, el chirriante sonido de sus dientes y su mirada pétrea, hicieron que la niña saliera corriendo mientras las lagrimas salían a flote.

Fue el primero en entrar en la cámara de la Mesa Pintada; a los pocos minutos le hizo compañía Matthos, el padre de éste y evidentemente la mujer roja; juntos redactaron cientos de cartas, escribiendo mil maneras distintas de comunicar el informe.

-Ser, echa un vistazo a la carta -dijo el rey a Davos.

-Parece muy bonita, Alteza. Pero no la entiendo - Era capaz de interpretar mapas y cartas de navegación, pero las palabras escritas lo superaban.

-Se me olvidaba -El rey frunció el ceño irritado, no por que su contrabandista no supiera leer, sino porque volvía a recordar a Shireen llorando mientras huía de él. Aquella niña dulce y triste era su vida; era la única capaz de hacer florecer sus sentimientos mas escondidos, con ella, podía ser realmente él mismo- Léesela, Matthos

-Alteza. -El joven muchacho cogió uno de los pergaminos y carraspeó- Todos me conocen como hijo legítimo de Steffon Baratheon, señor de Bastión de Tormentas, y de su esposa, Cassana, de la Casa Estermont. Por el honor de mi Casa, declaro que mi amado hermano Robert…

-No era mí amado hermano, yo no le amaba, ni el a mí - aclaro Stannis con autoridad

-Una simple cortesía majestad – indicaba Davos para clamar la situación

-Una mentira, eliminadlo

-…pero mi hermano Robert no dejo herederos legítimos, siendo Joffrey, Tommen y la joven Myrcella abominaciones nacidas del incesto entre Cersei Lannister y su hermano Jaime Lannister. Por derecho de cuna…

-Jaime Lannister el Matarreyes, llamadlo lo que es – inquirió nuevamente Stannis

-…y su hermano Jaime Lannister el Matarreyes por derecho de cuna y sangre, reclamo para mi…

-Que ponga ser Jaime Lannister el Matarreyes, no por eso deja de ser un caballero – puntuó una vez mas el Rey

-…Ser Jaime Lannister el Matarreyes, por derecho de cuna y sangre, en este día reclamo para mi el trono de hierro de poniente, que todos los hombres honrados me declaren su lealtad

-Enviad copias de esa carta a todo el reino; desde el Rejo hasta el Muro, llega el momento de elegir, que ningún hombre esgrime la ignorancia como escusa

-Majestad, los Lannister son el autentico enemigo si almenos firmarais la paz con vuestro hermano – aconsejo el contrabandista con voz solemne

-No firmare la paz con Renly, mientras se llame Rey – afirmo en un tono que no admitía discusión

-Muchos ya se han declarado en su favor

-Stannis no necesita suplicar a tal o cual señor su apoyo, -Melisandre ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en silencio, sus palabras no se hicieron esperar - el señor de luz lo respalda

-¿Y cuantos barcos tiene el señor de luz en su flota? – pregunto Davos

-No tiene necesidad de barcos – respondió ella

-Seguro que no, pero nosotros si, si vamos a la guerra. Si no con Renly majestad, aliaros con Robb Stark

-Que me robaría la mitad norte de mi reino, como bien sabéis ser Davos, Renly, Joffrey y Robb Stark son todos ladrones, hincaran la rodilla o los destruiré – lo menciono con tanta ímpetu, que nadie se atrevió a continuar con la discusión por miedo a perder la cabeza.

Stannis se marcho de la Cámara de la Mesa Pintada con el semblante turbio y oscuro; debía encargarse de algo, antes, se aseguro que nadie lo siguiera. Si alguien lo veía seguramente empezaría a hacerle preguntas o a importunarlo con cosas poco trascendentes.

Fue a buscar a su hija para disculparse por el comportamiento que había tenido, pero no la encontró, probablemente debía de estar en sus clases con el Maestre Pylos. Por esa razón, fuera de su habitual rutina, dejo a un lado el encerrarse en su habitación, para bajar hasta la aldea, tenia que encontrar algo con urgencia.

Era la hora de la comida y muchos de los aldeanos permanecían en sus casas; la taberna era una de los pocos establecimientos que permanecían abiertos a esas horas.

"_Pobres ilusos, no saben que se avecina una guerra; seguramente muchos de estos hombres, mujeres y niños, no conocerán la luz de un nuevo reinado" _especuló al ver la alegría que mostraban sus vasallos, al verle.

"_El Rey nos bendice con su presencia"_ escucho decir a un par de viejos que tenían mas de medio pie en la tumba, "_Que el Dios de Luz ilumine vuestro camino alteza"_ le decían otros.

Se encamino hasta el embarcadero, allí vivía un anciano que seguramente podría tener lo que andaba buscando.

El viejo debía de ser el más pobre de toda la aldea, pese a su escasez económica, nunca lo había acosado para pedirle dinero, como sin duda, hubieran hecho otros; eso era muy digno de mención.

-¿Hay alguien? – pregunto Stannis, estancado frente a una frágil barcaza de madera flotante, de color blanco y de pintura astillada.

-Majestad – el anciano sonrió como si frente a él tuviese a un Dios venido de los siete cielos - ¿A que debo esta bendición?

-Quería saber si Lady ha tenido alguna camada últimamente

-Hace unos días alteza – el rostro del viejo se hizo añicos por segundos – Disculpadme, disculpadme, disculpar a este viejo que ya no se acuerda de lo que es educación; subir por favor, subir a bordo

-Gracias – agradeció Stannis mientras subía por el fino tablón de roble - ¿Puedo verlos?

El anciano lo condujo hasta su camarote; carecía de cualquier lujo posible, pero nadie le quitaba la amplitud que tenia.

Sobre una mesa de color negro azabache y coja, había una caja de cartón; de su interior unos lloros era lo único que se escuchaba.

-¿Para su hija mi señor? – pregunto el anciano, a la misma vez que abría la caja y Stannis se asomaba a ver su interior – Disculparme nuevamente, no quería importunarlo con preguntas de viejo

-Este le gustara – pronuncio en voz alta, sosteniendo entre sus manos una pequeña bolita de color blanco, que no dejaba de lamerle el pulgar de la mano derecha

Antes de salir del barco, le dejo al anciano una bolsita de cuero con monedas; el viejo se había negado, pero Stannis le dijo que él no era como los otros Reyes, que no deseaba tener nada gratis por su condición de Rey, nunca permitiría que lo agasajaran y mucho menos cuando el pueblo viviera en hambruna, no era justo, ni moral, ni ético.

Una vez dentro de la fortaleza, guardo al gatito en una caja y se lo dejo a Shireen sobre su cama, se aseguro que la niña fuera lo más rápido posible a su cuarto, para que el minino no terminara asfixiado.

Posteriormente, volvió a reunirse con Davos en la Cámara de la Mesa Pintada para seguir elaborando sus planes de combate y limar asperezas; canciones de batalla las llamaba Velaryon, a ese hombre le gustaba tanto entrar en guerra, como a Robert comer.

-Tienes algo más que decir acerca de la carta. Venga, adelante. No te nombré caballero para que aprendieras a expresarte con frases corteses y vacías. Para eso ya tengo a mis señores. Di lo que quieras, Davos.

-Hay una frase, al final. -Davos bajó la cabeza-. ¿Cómo era? «Escrito a la luz del Señor...»

-Sí. -El rey tenía las mandíbulas apretadas.

-A vuestro pueblo no le gustarán esas palabras.

-¿Igual que no te gustan a ti?

-Si en lugar de eso dijerais: «Escrito ante los ojos de los dioses y los hombres", o bien: «Por la gracia de los dioses antiguos y nuevos...».

-¿Te has vuelto devoto de repente, contrabandista?

-Eso debería preguntároslo yo a vos, mi señor.

-¿Qué sucede? Por lo visto, sientes tan poco afecto por mi nuevo dios como por mi nuevo maestre.

-A este Señor de la Luz no lo conozco -concedió Davos-, pero sí conocía a los dioses que ardieron esta mañana. El Herrero siempre cuidó de mis barcos, y la

Madre me ha dado siete hijos varones y fuertes.

-Tu esposa te ha dado siete hijos varones y fuertes. ¿Acaso le rezas a ella? Lo que quemamos esta mañana no era más que madera.

-Es posible -dijo Davos- Pero, cuando yo era niño en el Lecho de Pulgas y mendigaba una moneda de cobre, a veces los septones me daban de comer.

-Ahora soy yo quien te da de comer.

-Vos me dais un lugar de honor en vuestra mesa. Y, a cambio, yo os doy la verdad. Vuestro pueblo no os amará si le arrebatáis los dioses que han adorado desde siempre, y a cambio le dais a éste, cuyo nombre casi ni pueden pronunciar.

-R'hllor. -Stannis se levantó bruscamente-. ¿Por qué les parece tan difícil?

¿Dices que no me amarán? ¿Y cuándo me han amado? ¿Cómo puedo perder algo que nunca he tenido? -Se dirigió hacia la ventana sur para contemplar el mar iluminado por la luna-. El día que vi cómo la _Orgullo del viento _se hundía a la entrada de la bahía dejé de creer en los dioses. Juré que nunca adoraría a ningún dios tan monstruoso como para ahogar a mis padres. En Desembarco del Rey, el Septon Supremo hablaba y hablaba de cómo toda justicia y bondad emana de los Siete, pero siempre que vi justicia y bondad fue en hombres.

-Si no creéis en ningún dios...

-¿... Por qué me molesto con este nuevo? -Stannis terminó la frase por él- Yo también me lo he estado preguntando. Sé poco acerca de los dioses y me interesan aún menos, pero la sacerdotisa roja tiene poder.

-Cressen tenía sabiduría

"_Sabiduría que no le ha servido de nada, sabiduría que le ha hecho enfrentarse a la sacerdotisa; sabiduría que lo ha conducido a la muerte"_

En ese momento, sin tocar la puerta, Shireen entro con el gatito entre los brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto su padre con rigidez - ¿No deberías estar con tu primo?

-He venido a enseñarle el gatito a Ser Davos, Padre – respondió la chiquilla acercándose al contrabandista

-Es muy bonito joven princesa, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Azúcar

-Bien, ya se lo has enseñado, ahora vete – aunque tenia la mandíbula apretada y su tono era frio y oscuro como la noche; la niña percibía la alegría en los ojos de su Padre; una alegría contagiada por la felicidad de ella misma.

- Confié en la sabiduría de Cressen y en tus artimañas, contrabandista, -continúo Stannis luego de que su hija se marchara- ¿y de qué me sirvieron? Los señores de la tormenta te devolvieron con las manos vacías. Acudí a ellos suplicando y se burlaron de mí. Pues se acabaron las súplicas y también las burlas. El Trono de Hierro me corresponde por derecho, pero ¿cómo lo voy a tomar? Hay cuatro reyes en el reino, y tres de ellos tienen más hombres y más oro que yo. Yo en cambio tengo naves... y la tengo a ella. A la mujer roja. ¿Sabías que la mitad de mis caballeros tienen miedo hasta de pronunciar su nombre? Aunque no pudiera hacer otra cosa, no se puede desdeñar a una hechicera capaz de inspirar semejante temor en los hombres. Un hombre asustado es un hombre vencido. Y quizá pueda hacer más cosas. Pienso averiguarlo.


	6. Suplicas de Animal

**SUPLICAS DE ANIMAL**

Nada se escuchaba, nada se oía dentro de la Fortaleza de Rocadragon; el lugar estaba siendo asediado por una preocupante armonía pacificadora.

Stannis Baratheon se había convertido en victima del silencio, de una mudez escalofriantemente perturbadora y nada, nada lo apaciguaba.

La estancia sumida en la penumbra le daba una imagen turbulenta a aquel hombre que observaba con ojo clínico el panorama del exterior, desde su gran ventanal de vidrio.

El negro mar Angosto se fundía con el quemado cielo nocturno, convirtiéndolo todo en un banal espejo de sombras tumultuosas, que reflejaban en los oscuros ojos azules del Rey una proyección de lo que le esperaba si fracasaba en sus deseos por conquistar Desembarco del Rey.

Sus pensamientos repiqueteaban como un taladro en su mente; una mente cargada de movimientos bélicos, de recuerdos del pasado, de deseos de futuro, de justicia…colapso, estaba colapsado aun sin siquiera haber empezado la guerra.

Carecía del don de agentes de su hermano Renly, no tenia ni la mitad de fieles que Robb Stark y sus arcas temblaban en comparación con las de los Lannister; pero las llamas de Melisandre mostraban que seria Rey pero…¿Rey de quien? ¿o de que?

Cansado de lo que veía, golpeo la ventada con la palma de la mano y salió de la habitación, una habitación que mas le había parecido una tumba durante las horas que llevaba aislado, que un lugar para el descanso de cuerpo y mente.

El castillo estaba muerto, la única chispa de vida eran las trémulas y danzarinas llamas de las antorchas; una vida llevaba también a la mas oscura soledad.

Hubiera preferido una oscuridad perpetua, la escasa iluminación hacia entrega de una sensación angustiosa, con todas esas sombras finas y demoniacas, solo se podía pensar en la muerte y el horror.

"_En la oscuridad no hay sombras. Las sombras son sirvientes de la luz, hijas del fuego." _Eso le había dicho la mujer roja en una ocasión.

Necesitaba verla, hablar con ella; esa mujer le sosegaba, era capaz de aplacar su alma. Ya fuera por su belleza, por sus cálidas palabras o por simplemente vestir de rojo, Melisandre de Asshai conseguía lo que nadie podía…hacerle sentir tranquilo, inmutable al dolor, a los remordimientos y le daba fuerzas para enfrentarse al mundo, a un mundo que lo quería bajo tierra, a un mundo gobernado por traidores, víboras, violadores, asesinos, ladrones, borrachos, puteros y avariciosos.

Sus pasos resonaban como los tambores de guerra que dan entrada a la batalla. Comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, los muros de la Fortaleza se le venían encima como gigantes de piedra deseosos por aplastarle el corazón contra el pecho; acelero sus andares hasta el ventanal mas cercano, abrió la ventana de par en par y respiro hasta rebosar sus pulmones de oxigeno; el aire era caliente, casi notaba que le quemaba por dentro, la boca le sabia a ceniza de carne, ceniza de madera, ceniza de dolor.

Miró al horizonte y la vio, vio a la mujer roja caminando hacia el mar, adentrándose en sus aguas.

-Ven a mí, mi Rey – su voz era una llama, una chispa de luz que se iluminaba en la tortuosa noche de Rocadragon; elevo sus manos a media altura, haciendo que las mangas de su rojo vestido, bailaran con el viento como trémulas ascuas de una fogata a punto de consumirse – Ven a mi

Hipnotizado como una burda marioneta, no pudo hacer otra cosa que atravesar esas aguas; unas aguas en las que habitaban los fantasmas de ancestros pasados, acechando en las profundidades, esperando el momento para emerger y ahogar a los vivos que se atrevían a entrar en ellas, llevándolos al fondo, llevándolos a la muerte.

El hombre, frío como el hielo, se detuvo frente a la mujer, ardiente como el fuego.

-¿Quién soy? – sus palabras sonaban como las de un niño pequeño abordado por el miedo. Se arrodillo de cara a aquella sacerdotisa de incalculable temple, cerró los ojos a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en el vientre de ella y le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, aferrándose a su cuerpo - ¿Qué soy?

-Sois Stannis Baratheon – le respondió poniendo sus manos en el cadavérico rostro de él y besándole la cabeza –Sois el Rey en el Mar Angosto, el guerrero de luz, el hijo del fuego.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, cuando lo hizo, Melisandre había desaparecido; en su lugar, un gorrión luchaba por mantenerse a flote. Stannis lo miro, llegando a verse reflejado en el animal, pues él también se encontraba en esa situación, luchando contra la naturaleza, para mantenerse a flote, para sobrevivir.

Sumergió las manos y recogió al animal, salvándolo de las garras de aquellas sombras que vivían allí. Continuo contemplándolo al tiempo que el ave le cantaba y él lo acariciaba con el pulgar de una mano.

-No eres tú – le soltó una repentina voz. Stannis se giro aun dentro del mar para analizar y descifrar la presencia que le acompañaba desde la orilla. Se trataba de una sombra, una sombra con voz áspera, una sombra con un extraño relieve en la parte izquierda de su rostro.

"_El Perro"_

-Perro – mascullo entre dientes, antes de que estos le rechinaran. La última vez que se le presento, la cosa no termino muy bien.

-Tienes que salvar al pajarito – Empezó a desaparecer; empezó a desvanecerse como el humo con el soplido del viento – Yo no puedo

-¿Pajarito? ¿Qué pajarito? ¿El gorrión?

Sus ojos fueron de nuevo a parar al pequeño y débil pájaro; pero éste, como hizo Melisandre anteriormente, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Separo las manos y una imagen comenzó a dibujarse en el mar; el rostro de una mujer…de una niña; con cabello largo de color castaño rojizo; ojos azules y pómulos altos.

"_Sansa Stark"_

La chica pese a que solo era una ilusión, tenia vida propia; se movía, sonreía e incluso daba la sensación de que quería expresar algo.

Los labios de ella se movían formando palabras, las cuales, no se escuchaban; por eso mismo, Stannis se inclino un poco más sobre la figura de la joven loba; quería saber que decía, que es lo que tenia contarle.

Pero como una mantis religiosa, se abalanzo sobre el Rey, emergiendo sus brazos en forma de garras sombrías y afiladas como espadas, en un intento por ahogarlo en las más oscuras y tenebrosas profundidades del Mar Angosto.

Hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por nadar a la superficie, pero era incapaz, sentía el cuerpo tremendamente pesado, como si le hubieran llenado de plomo o de acero fundido.

Los pulmones se le iban colapsando a medida que se iba hundiendo más y más; el norte le parecía el sur, el sur el norte, ni tan siquiera tenía ya orientación; no sabia a donde iba, que seria de él, que le harían los fantasmas.

"_¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué esta sucediendo?, ¿es un sueño?, ¿una pesadilla?, ¿la realidad? O ¿las tres cosas?"_

"_No quiero morir, no aquí abajo; debo luchar siempre… morir con la espada en la mano, en la guerra…en mi guerra"_

"_Morir antes que doblar la rosilla"_

"_Si no soy yo, que sea Shireen quien se quede en el trono…si no soy yo, que sea ella quien gobierne"_

Sus ojos se cerraron manteniendo la paz de su alma; los abrió y la realidad lo golpeo en el cráneo con la fuerza que emplea un herrero al dar forma y consistencia a sus armas y armaduras.

Había regresado a la habitación, pero no a la suya; no recordaba como termino ahí, en la cama, al lado de su mujer, quien por la expresión de su rostro, parecía muy satisfecha con lo que tuvo lugar entre esas cuatro paredes.

Resoplo, rechino los dientes y volvió a resoplar, sentía repulsión, asco, pero era lo que se tenia que hacer, era un deber; acto seguido, se levanto de la cama, agarro su ropa y se marcho de allí, sin hacer ruido, desapareció entre las sombras.

A la mañana siguiente, le esperaba otra de tantas reuniones más; entro en la Cámara de la Mesa Pintada acompañado por Melisandre; dentro de la sala, ya les esperaban Ser Davos y su hijo Matthos.

-Majestad – saludo Davos con respeto

-Majestad – repitió su hijo

-¿Cómo os ha ido con vuestro pirata?

-Salazhor Saan, se unirá a nuestra flota; 30 naves; sus hombres saben pelear –respondió el contrabandista sin dejar de escudriñar la mesa, buscando alguna estrategia para el ataque a la capital

-Los piratas prefieren pelear contra hombres desarmados – indico el Rey

-Parece la opción mas sabia

-No habrá opción esta vez –disparo Stannis -¿confiáis en él?

-Salazhor es un viejo amigo, lo conozco desde hace 30 años. – Pauso durante unos segundos - Nunca me he fiado de él, en cuanto huele el oro, no se detiene

-Pues si cumple su misión, tendrá su parte – afirmo mirando a Melisandre, quien lo miraba pidiéndole que se quedaran a solas, cosa que Stannis adivino al segundo de conectar sus miradas – dejadnos

-Enseguida majestad – pronuncio el caballero de la cebolla, después de mirar también a la mujer

-El señor de luz brilla a través de vos, joven guerrero –Melisandre detuvo a Matthos para contarle aquello mientras le ponía sus finas manos en el rostro, atrayéndolo aun mas a su fe; luego, le susurro algo que nadie mas escucho

-Ven- ordeno Davos a su hijo y se marcharon

-¿Qué le has dicho? – Stannis estaba confundido por la actuación de la mujer

-Le he dicho que la muerte por fuego, es la muerte más pura

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es verdad. Estáis atribulado

-Si – respondió sin miramientos, pues realmente se sentía de ese modo

-Estos ejércitos son juguetes para el señor de luz

-Di a tu señor que los queme

-No le digo nada, imploro sus órdenes y obedezco

- Mi hermano pequeño tiene cien mil hombres según los exploradores, hombres cuya lealtad me pertenece por derecho

-debéis tener fe – insistía la sacerdotisa

-¿Fe? – dio un pequeño bufido, como si lo que le conto se tratara de una broma - En una guerra el bando mas numeroso vence nueve de cada diez veces

-Entonces esta será la decima

-No puedo derrotar a mi hermano en el campo de batalla, ni tomar Desembarco del Rey sin los hombres que me robo

-He visto el camino de la victoria en las llamas, pero antes debéis entregaros al señor de luz –recitaba acercándose cada vez mas a su tan aclamado guerrero de luz

-He dicho las palabras maldita sea, - le arrojó a la cara con desprecio - queme los ídolos

-Debéis entregaros totalmente – declamaba al tiempo que desataba el nudo del lazo de su roja vestimenta, dejando al descubierto la parte frontal de su cuerpo

-Tengo esposa – se defendió Stannis, después de haberla visto durante unos segundos; todo distancias de ella, distancia de seguridad – Hice los votos

-Esta enferma, débil y encerrada en una torre, os repugna –promulgo aproximándose otra vez; le acaricia la nuca provocando que Stannis se medio altera, al sentir sus dedos entre su cuero cabelludo – Y no os ha dado nada, ningún hijo, solo hijos muertos, solo muerte – se acerca aun mas peligrosamente y le susurra para terminar de encandilarlo – yo os daré un hijo mi Rey

-¿Un hijo? – le pregunto con un tono de imploración. Un hijo, un heredero varón, uno de sus mayores deseos. Esa mujer si que sabía golpear donde hacia más daño y aprovecharse de las debilidades ajenas.

"_Un hijo…un hijo"_ le resonaba en la cabeza mientras sus labios no dejaban de resobarse con los de Melisandre.

"_Un hijo" _continuo pensando cuando la había despojado de aquella fina seda.

"_Un heredero" s_iguió meditando en su interior, al tiempo que terminaba de poner a Melisandre sobre la enorme Mesa tallada.

"_Un sucesor"_ eso fue lo ultimo que proyecto en su mente, antes de asediar las mas ardientes puertas sureñas y romperlas atacando con el ariete.


	7. Dobla la Rodilla o te Destruire

**DOBLA LA RODILLA O TE DESTRUIRE**

Era hora de que Renly le diera lo que por derecho era suyo; Renly debería doblar la rodilla por ser su hermano menor, debería dejar de hacerse llamar Rey, además de hacerle entrega de todos sus señores vasallos que tenía a su disposición.

El lugar de reunión era una extensión de hierba a las afueras del castillo de Bastión de Tormentas.

Stannis casi se sorprendió al ver a Lady Catelyn Stark, cabalgando al lado del traidor de su hermano.

-Lady Stark no os hacia en las Tierras de Tormenta

-No pensaba venir aquí Lord Stannis

-¿De verdad eres tu? – pregunto una voz que se aproximaba por detrás de Catelyn.

Renly Baratheon apareció con todo su esplendor de juventud; ataviado con elegantes prendas verdes y caros terciopelos, junto con una corona dorada adornando su cabeza.

Su galante imagen, se contraponía con la imagen de su hermano mayor; Stannis vestía bastante mas modestamente; para la ocasión había elegido un atuendo sencillo de lana y cuero endurecido, mas parecía un carpintero que un Rey.

-¿Quién iba a ser sino?

-cuando vi tu estandarte no estaba seguro ¿de quien es el blasón?

-Es mio – pregunto Stannis con el ceño fruncido

-Supongo que si usáramos el mismo en batalla induciría a confusión – Renly se encogió de hombros- ¿Por qué tu ciervo tiene llamas?

-El Rey ha tomado como emblema el llameante corazón del señor de luz – intervino la sacerdotisa vestida de rojo

-Ahh y tú debes de ser la sacerdotisa de la que tanto se habla. Hermano, ahora entiendo porque has encontrado la religión a tus años

-Ten cuidado Renly –advirtió el mayor de los Baratheon

-No, no, me alivia; nunca he creído que fueras un fanático; sin encanto, rígido, aburrido si, pero no hombre de dioses

-Deberíais arrodillaros ante vuestro hermano, es el elegido del señor; nacido entre sal y humo

-¿Nacido entre sal y humo? – Repitió el joven venado con ironía burlona - ¿Es un jamón?

-Es la segunda vez que te advierto – advertía Lord Stannis

-Escuchad lo que decís, si fuerais hijos míos os daría unos capones y os encerraría en una cámara hasta que recordarais que sois hermanos

-Es extraño encontraros junto a mi hermano Lady Stark, vuestro marido apoyaba mi pretensión, Lord Eddard perdió la cabeza por ello y vos os sentáis junto a este aspirante y me reprendéis

-Tenemos un enemigo común – señalaba Catelyn

-El trono de hierro es mio por derecho – Stannis la miro sin sonreír - todos quienes lo nieguen son mis enemigos

-Todo el reino lo niega, desde Dorne hasta el muro; los viejos lo niegan en su lecho de muerte y los no natos lo niegan en la matriz de su madre. Nadie te quiere como Rey; nunca has querido tener amigos hermano, pero un hombre sin amigos, es un hombre sin poder

-En nombre de la madre que nos pario, te daré una noche para reconsiderarlo; recoge tus estandartes, ven a mi antes del alba y te garantizare tu antiguo puesto en el consejo; hasta te nombrare mi heredero, hasta que me nazca un hijo; si no, te destruiré

-Serviste a Robert, ¿por qué a mí no?

-Robert era mi hermano mayor. Tú eres el menor.

-El menor, el más valiente, y desde luego el más guapo... – señalo Lord Renly

-Y un ladrón, un usurpador – puntualizo su hermano con desdén

-Los Targaryen llamaban usurpador a Robert. Por lo visto pudo soportar esa vergüenza. Lo mismo haré yo – el silencio ahogo el ambiente durante unos segundos - Mira a través de esos campos, hermano; ¿ves todos esos estandartes?

-¿Crees que unas astas con trapos te harán Rey?

-No, los hombres que sujetan esas astas con trapos, me harán Rey

-Ya lo veremos Renly, ven al alba y lo veremos

Stannis dejó escapar un bufido, dio media vuelta y se alejó, desdeñoso. La sacerdotisa roja tardó un instante en seguirlo.

Mientras se alejaba a caballo, pudo sentir las palabras que pronunciaba

"_Pensad en vuestros pecados Lord Renly, la noche es oscura y alberga horrores"_

Ya era por la noche y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo de las Tierras de Tormenta. Stannis y sus hombres se mantenían en sus barcos, anclados en el muelle, esperando la llegada del alba y con ella, la batalla.

"_No habrá ninguna batalla, no le daré tiempo"_

El Rey hizo llamar al caballero de la cebolla, tenía una importante misión que encargarle, una que solo un viejo contrabandista podría realizar con eficacia y rapidez.

-Majestad

-¿Tus nudillos te traen suerte? – pregunto mirándole la bolsita de cuero que llevaba al cuello y de la que nunca se apartaba

-Mi vida ha sido buena desde que me cortasteis los dedos – Davos la observo como tantas veces hacia - y son cuatro uñas que no hay que limpiar

-Menos – corrigió el Rey

-¿Perdón?

-Cuatro uñas menos que hay que limpiar. – Aclaró - Nunca he entendido porque tienes que enseñarlos

-Me recuerdan de donde vengo y donde estoy ahora, me recuerdan vuestra justicia, fue mi castigo y fuisteis diestro con el hacha

-Eras un héroe contrabandista; hum, una buena acción no limpia una mala ni una mala, una buena

-Intente enseñar eso a mi hijo

-¿Y hace caso?

-¿A mi? Dioses no, pero si vuestra mujer roja le dijera que saltara del nido de los cuervos…

-Tiene nombre – interrumpió repentinamente - confío que no hallas olvidado tus trucos de contrabandista

-He vivido conforme a la ley diecisiete…

-Quiero que seas contrabandista esta vez – le pidió Stannis sin haberle dejado terminar sus alegatos

-Cualquier costa o noche ¿Qué llevare a tierra?

-A la mujer roja, nadie sabrá lo que haces y no volveremos a hablar de esto – el tono que empleo no daba lugar a discusiones, ni ningún tipo de objeción

-Soy leal a su majestad y siempre lo seré, pero – Davos titubeo por unos segundos - seguro que hay modos más limpios

-Los modos limpios no ganan guerras

La cena de aquella noche, compuesta por unas gachas insípidas, media botella de vino dorniense y un pedazo de pan, le habían sentado horriblemente mal.

La angustia se le clavaba en la boca del estomago como una oxidada espada, sabia que lo que haría la mujer roja era un crimen, se consolaba pensando que la traición de su hermano era un crimen aun mayor.

"_Justicia…clamo justicia; yo ya he sido ajusticiado demasiadas veces, es hora que los demás paguen por sus crímenes"_

El sueño le abandono aquella noche, no pudo conciliar el sueño, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo, temía que su hermano lo persiguiera en sus mas profundas y oscuras pesadillas.

Poco tardo en correr la noticia de la muerte de Renly Baratheon; no habían pasado ni vente horas, cuando todo Poniente ya era conocedor de ese hecho.

Aunque muchos eran los rumores que se contaban acerca de su asesino; unos apuntaban a Brienne de Tarth quien supuestamente lo había matado por el amor que procesaba y no soportaba la idea que se hubiera prometido a otra mujer; otros mas osados, señalaban que la asesina no era otra que Lady Catelyn Stark en un arranque de desmesurada ira.

"_Fui yo…yo mate a mi hermano. Traición igual a muerte, me traiciono….me traiciono y se burlo en mi cara…hice lo justo, esgrimí la justicia, era lo que se tenia que hacer"_

Los días venideros aun resultaron ser mas caóticos; aproximadamente ochos días, ocho días en los que su hermano se le presentaba en sueños y le atravesaba el corazón con una daga, con una flecha o simplemente lo miraba con esos ojos de bufón arrogante y se reirá de él con sonoras pero vacías y silenciosas carcajadas.

Desde entonces, solo una cosa lograba calmarlo lo suficiente como para poder dormir, una sola presencia era la que necesitaba para estar en réquiem y no las asquerosas pócimas que le daba el maestre a beber, pócimas que desde luego Stannis no se tomaba.

La mujer roja, la sacerdotisa, Melisandre de Asshai compartía desde la muerte de Renly su tienda; pero no de la manera en la que la mayoría de sus hombres pensaban; quizás dormían juntos, pero no mancillaban, no profanaban los votos del Rey; ya lo había hecho una vez y no lo volvería a repetir, no mientras Shelyse viviera; no yacería con otra mujer hasta que la muerte le arrebatara a la suya; ya la había deshonrado una vez, no habría una segunda.

Davos había regresado de las pequeñas misiones de mensajero que Stannis le había ordenado, después de haber llevado satisfactoriamente a Melisandre bajo Bastión de Tormentas.

Ambos se reunieron en la tienda real, alejados del bullicioso sonido que emanaba del griterío de los jinetes libres, los portaestandartes y demás caballeros.

-Majestad

-¿Qué pasa?

-Siento lo de vuestro hermano majestad quería que supierais que la gente lo llora

-A los tontos les gustan los tontos. Yo lo lloro también, al joven que fue, no al hombre que llego a ser

-Necesito hablar con vos sobre lo que vi en la cueva

-Deje muy claro antes de iros que no hablaríamos del asunto

-Majestad – continúo suplicando

-No pensé que necesitaríais oír las cosas dos veces

-Yo nunca he sabido ocultaros la verdad –confeso el contrabandista

-¿Me sermoneáis sobre la verdad?

-Solo os digo lo que vi

-Todos los vasallos de mi hermano se han puesto de mi parte; salvo los Tyrell que huyeron como cobardes, ahora no se nos resistirán; pronto estaré sentado en el trono de hierro

-Nada vale lo que esto os costara, ni el trono de hierro

-No quiero oír nada más

Un largo silencio golpeo con fuerza a Stannis quien observaba cada detalle del mapa que tenia sobre su mesa y A Davos quien seguía con la mirada a su Rey, desde la entrada de la tienda.

-¿Cuándo zarpamos hacia Desembarco del Rey? – pregunto finalmente para dar fin a la ensordecedora tranquilidad

-En cuanto consolide mis tropas, pronto nos ocuparemos de la flota de los Lannister; cuando la bahía Aguasnegras este despejaba enviaremos los ejércitos y tomaremos la ciudad

-¿Y llevareis a Melisandre con vos?

-Eso no os concierne

-Si tomáis Desembarco del Rey con ella a vuestro lado, la victoria será…

-No quería cuestionar vuestra lealtad ¿me equivocaba? – corto con destreza Stannis

-La lealtad implica decir la cruda verdad

-Volvemos a la verdad, vale, ¿Cuál es la verdad? La cruda verdad – musito con parsimonia

-Es extranjera, predica una religión extranjera, hay quienes dicen que susurra órdenes a vuestro oído y vos obedecéis

-¿Y que creéis vos?

-Ganasteis esos vasallos a Renly, que no os los gane ella

-Partiremos a Desembarco del Rey sin Melisandre y vos, mandareis la flota hacia Aguasnegras

-Me honráis majestad, pero en mi época en el mar, huía de los barcos, no los atacaba…los otros señores no se alegraran

-La mayoría de esos señores pueden considerarse afortunados si no los ahorco por traición, la cruda verdad tiene doble filo Ser Davos y si a esos señores no les gustan mis decisiones, entonces, tendremos que cambiar de señores.

El caballero de la cebolla se disponía a marcharse de la tienda real; una tienda que de lujo nada tenia, únicamente se distinguía de las demás, por el estandarte que ondeaban en el mástil central y los guardias apostados en las afueras; antes de su marcha, el Rey lo detuvo con finas palabras.

-Algún día te daré un título de señor, contrabandista. Aunque sólo sea para fastidiar a Celtigar y a Florent. Pero no me estarás agradecido. Eso te obligará a aguantar todos los consejos, y a fingir que te interesan los rebuznos de los asnos.

-Si no sirven de nada, ¿para qué celebráis los consejos?

-Porque a los asnos les gusta oírse rebuznar unos a otros, claro. Y yo los necesito para que tiren de mi carro. Bueno, sí, de cuando en cuando, muy de cuando en cuando, a alguno se le ocurre una idea interesante. Pero me temo que no será hoy... ni mañana.

Como mucho tardar, en una semana partirían a la gran capital de los siete reinos y finalmente se haría justicia.

Si fuera como Robert ya se estaría viendo victorioso y coronado; si fuera como Renly se pondría a celebran un gran torneo por la aplastante victoria que se avecinaba; pero no era ninguno de ellos, conocía la guerra demasiado bien como para adelantarse en banales celebraciones anticipadas; mil cosas podían suceder, el mínimo fallo y todo, todo acabaría de la peor manera posible…


	8. Debo decirte Adios

**DEBO DECIRTE ADIOS**

Stannis no paraba ni un momento, iba de aquí para allá, sabía que pronto debería separarse de su hija, quien había dejado Rocadragon para ir al campamento de su padre en las Tierras de la Tormenta y despedirse de él.

A aquella chiquilla dulce y semblante triste no podía negarle nada, era incapaz de decirle que no a cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Llegaba tarde y eso le hacia pensar en lo pero, no debía de haber accedido a que se presentara ante él, a que dejara la seguridad de la Fortaleza de Rocadragon para adentrarse en un territorio que podía ser objetivo de un ataque sorpresa.

El rey se reunía nuevamente en su tienda con parte de sus consejeros; lo llamativo de la reunión, es que en esa ocasión de la mujer roja, no estaba entre ellos.

-Hay que hacer un ataque a la Fortaleza Roja, ya, sin esperar; caer ante ellos como una tormenta de invierno – aireaba Lord Velaryon golpeando la mesa con las manos y levantándose como un resorte del asiento.

-No – respondía Stannis con tono seco y bebiendo una copa de agua

-Majestad – Estermont parecía algo preocupado por la idea planteada por Velaryon – si me permite, quizás, lo mejor sea asediarlos hasta que se rindan por hambre

-No – repetía nuevamente el Rey, a decir verdad, hubiera dicho que no a todo aunque las ideas fueran brillante, su cuerpo estaba ahí en la tienda con sus asnos y moscas cojoneras, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar

-No, no, no Estermont – increpaba Lord Velaryon medio enajenado– hay que atacarlos por sorpresa, con arpeos, escalerillas, arietes, flechas y aceite hirviendo

-Eso seria un suicidio, nos mataras a todos; no podemos atacar como los salvajes, para eso ya esta Mance Ryder

-Señores, señores por favor, pensemos con claridad – mediaba Ser Davos entre Estermont y Velaryon; los dos pensaban en sacarse los ojos para así revalidar su propuesta y quedar bien ante los ojos de su Rey

-¿Y tu que harías contrabandista? ¿No preferiríais que nos atacásemos y así, aprovechar para robarnos con vuestro amigo el pirata? - cuestionaba Lord Velaryon

-¡Ya basta! – Abogo Stannis con autoridad – Fuera, iros todos de aquí; no sabéis mas que decir estupideces; si hiciera caso de todo lo que me aconsejáis – centra su mirada pétrea en Estermont y Velaryon – estaría haciendo compañía a mis hermanos

En ese momento, el Rey ya había dado por zanjado el consejo; todos se marcharon, pero Davos aguardo unos instantes, al ver que Stannis no estaba por la labor de dedicarle alguna palabra, se fue sin hacer reproches, no como los dos primeros.

Minutos más tarde, salió hasta la bahía, su hija no tardaría en llegar…su esposa y el bufón tampoco.

El barco tomo puerto diez minutos después; Stannis mantuvo la compostura a la que tenia a todos acostumbrados; tieso como un árbol y sin un ápice de felicidad en las facciones del rostro.

La niña corrió hasta su padre tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, lo único que recibió en ese instante, fue una mirada indiferente y una mano sobre su pequeño hombro.

-Shelyse – pronuncio el nombre de su esposa con un desaire que no intento ocultar ni lo mas mínimo – Caramanchada y tu, id con Lady Melisandre; quiero estar a solas con mi hija; mas tarde me despediré de vos

Pasaron reunidos durante horas a espaldas del mundo; hablaron de mil cosas, la niña reía con tanta sinceridad, que Stannis incluso llego a sonreír en un par de ocasiones.

Llego el momento de despedirse, de decir adiós, pues debían partir a la batalla; la pequeña Shireen se aferro con fuerza al cuello de su padre, no quería marcharse y lo hacia notar.

-Shireen cariño, por favor – por mucho que él se esforzara en soltarla la niña no estaba por la labor – me lo has prometido, Shireen – en ese momento, la mujer roja entro en el interior de la tienda – no puedo soportar esto

-Por eso lo hace

-¿No puedo querer a mi propia hija?

-Quiérala majestad, pero no la compadezca

-Shireen, suelta…por favor

Finalmente, la niña accedió a la petición; la acompaño de regreso al barco con su madre. Stannis se acercó a Shelyse, ahora tendría que despedirse de ella, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, esa mujer le importaba más bien poco.

- Ahora debéis marcharos – la frialdad regreso en embargar las palabras del Rey

-Antes quiero deciros…

-No. Os vais ahora mismo – arrojo como un arquero dispara una flecha certera

-Quiero… - insistió Shelyse nuevamente

-¿No me habéis entendido, mujer? Quiero que os marchéis de vuelta a Rocadragon inmediatamente

-Como vos queráis mi señor – contestó con resignación mientras de fondo escuchaba los dientes de su marido rechinando – Que el dios de luz os proteja en la batalla mi señor, que la muerte no se os lleve, no me abandonéis aun

Todo estaba dispuesto para embarcarse rumbo a Desembarco del Rey y poner fin al reinado de Joffrey.

El bastardo no tenia ni experiencia bélica, ni inteligencia, él no era un problema seguramente cuando las cosas empeoraran abriría las puertas de la ciudad lloriqueando y escondido en las faldas de su madre; el cerebro, la batuta la tenia el gnomo, Tyrion Lannister, ése, ese si que seria un problema serio.

Antes de partir, Stannis reunió a todas sus tropas, como Rey, como líder y como haría cualquier hombre al frente de un ejército, era su deber dar palabras alentadoras que sirvieran como inspiración.

-No me oiréis gritar mi nombre en medio de la batalla como hacían otros reyes -les dijo- Tampoco me oiréis gritar que combato por las Tierras de la Tormenta, ni tampoco por Rocadragon. La ciudad esta siendo saqueada desde el interior, nuestra es la puerta que nos bloquea el paso, nuestra esa esa ciudad y nuestro es ese trono. De modo que venid conmigo, ¡vamos a matar a esos traidores! ¡Hagamos justicia!

Stannis se encamino a su barco, al tiempo que toda su hueste hacia lo mismo, mientras gritaban y gritaban una y otra vez su nombre…¡Stannis!, ¡Stannis!, ¡Stannis!...


	9. El Día D

**EL DIA D**

El agua de la Bahía Aguasnegras estaba agitada y revuelta, los navíos se dejaban llevar por el flujo de la marea, sus velas crujían y restallaban con cada cambio del viento.

El viaje por mar había resultado algo pedregoso, durante el mismo, perdieron doce barcos, pero afortunadamente, los hombres que iban en ellos, habían logrado tomar posiciones en otras embarcaciones.

En los barcos irían una parte importante de su hueste, pero el grueso de sus tropas, cabalgaban por el camino real, para atacar por la retaguardia a las tropas de los Lannister que salieran por las puertas de la ciudad. Eran cerca de veinte mil caballeros, jinetes ligeros y jinetes libres.

El mar estaba lleno de sonidos: gritos y llamadas, cuernos de guerra, tambores y el golpeteo de la madera en el agua cuando miles de remos se elevaban y caían...

-Mantened la formación -gritó Stannis, cuando vio que algunos de sus barcos se desviaban de su posición inicial.

Un soplo de viento agitó su fina capa negra, su única protección además de un jubón de cuero endurecido. No era buena idea llevar una pesada armadura, teniendo el mar tan cerca, podía ser su perdición si en medio de la batalla terminaba bañado en el Aguasnegras.

El viento del sur soplaba a ráfagas, pero con los remos aquello no tenía importancia. Entrarían con la marejada de la marea, pero los Lannister tendrían a favor la corriente del río, y en su desembocadura el Aguasnegras bajaba fuerte y rápido. El primer choque favorecería inevitablemente al adversario.

"_Vamos a cometer una estupidez al enfrentarnos a ellos en el río Aguasnegras"_ pensó Stannis

En cualquier batalla en mar abierto, sus líneas de combate rodearían la flota enemiga por ambos flancos, haciéndola concentrarse para ser destruida. Sin embargo, en el río, la cantidad y la envergadura de las naves, tendría menos importancia.

Más allá de la línea de naves de guerra, Stannis alcanzaba a ver la Fortaleza Roja en la cumbre de la Colina Alta de Aegon, oscura ante un cielo negruzco, con la desembocadura del río debajo.

"_Reza todas tus plegarias Joffrey Colina, reza todas tus oraciones porque voy a por ti sin piedad"_

Desde allí llegó el sonido de unas diminutas trompetas…_Ahoooooooooooo, ahooooooooooooo, ahoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo…_que pronto desaparecieron ahogadas por el rugido de miles de gargantas que gritaban. Stannis apretó las mandíbulas y musitó algo que solo él entendía.

Podía ver que un único barco se aproximaba a la primera línea de combate de su flota, la que estaba dirigida por Ser Davos Seaworth.

"_Solo hay un barco, ¿Por qué solo hay un barco…que pretendes gnomo"_

El navío enemigo se estaba adentrando entre su flota, si Davos no daba la orden de atacar seria porque no había nadie a bordo; Algo no iba bien, era demasiado extraño, demasiado sencillo.

-¡Hay que virar! ¡Hay que virar! –le escucho gritar a Davos empleando toda la fuerza de sus cuerdas vocales.

"_¿Virar? Que sucede contrabandista ¿Qué es lo que estas viendo?"_

Pronto le llegarían las respuestas; una antorcha se precipito desde las murallas de Desembarco del Rey y acto seguido desde un peñón, un arquero disparo una flecha con la cabeza metálica incendiada; el proyectil sobrevoló como un pájaro el Aguasnegras, terminando en algún punto entre el barco enemigo y la primera línea de combate; en cuando la punta metalizada rozo el agua de mar, tuvo lugar una explosión de frívolas dimensiones, una enorme monstruo de color verde engullía todo a su alrededor.

Las columnas de humo negro entremezcladas por el verde del fuego Valyrio le daban vida propia, grandes serpientes fantasmales que se arremolinaban sobre sus cabezas.

Las miles de gargantas que antes rugían para enmudecer las trompetas de la capital, volvían a hacerlo con propósitos bien diferentes, los hombres gritaban mientras ardían vivos, muchos de ellos se precipitaban a mar abierto, otros morían quemados sobre la cubierta o por el impacto de remos que volaban por los aires; los mástiles se desplomaban sobre sus cuerpos, el fuego se propagaba a una velocidad vertiginosa y aquellos siete infiernos no cesaban, no hacían mas que aumentar.

"_Cuando juegas con fuego la cosa siempre acaba mal; te destruiré gnomo, pondré tu cabeza sobre una pica"_

-Preparad el Desembarco – ordeno Stannis

-Majestad

-El enano ya ha hecho su truquito

-EL fuego Valyrio…

-Solo puede arder una vez – aclaro despojándose de su capa –

-Estamos muy lejos de las puertas…el fuego…sus arqueros…cientos morirán

El Rey hizo una mueca de indiferencia, como si la vida de sus hombres no valieran para nada; pues que importaba la muerte de unos pocos con tal de hacer justicia – Miles

Stannis descendió hasta la cubierta principal, la atravesó pasando a través de sus hombres y tiro desplego una red de gruesas fibras

-¡Venid conmigo y tomar la ciudad! – ordeno con firmeza; los soldados le respondieron con gritos de complacencia.

Tomaron los botes y navegaron con decisión rumbo al embarcadero; más allá del castillo, Desembarco del Rey se alzaba sobre las colinas, encerrada entre las murallas. La orilla del río estaba desolada y ennegrecida; los Lannister lo habían quemado todo y se habían retirado al otro lado de la Puerta del Lodazal. Los restos calcinados de naves hundidas sobresalían de las aguas poco profundas, impidiendo el acceso a los largos embarcaderos de piedra.

A su paso entre los restos de los navíos que zozobraban a la deriva, pudo oír el enorme estruendo de dos galeras que chocaban; el eco de otro impacto estremeció el agua un instante después y a continuación hubo un tercer choque.

"_Fantasmas marinos que juegan con sus nuevos juguetes"_

Remad, remad, remad se escuchaba de las gargantas de los capitanes; los remos de los botes subían y bajaban como un diapasón marcando un compas.

Cientos de botes con miles de hombres esperando pelear hasta la muerte, ninguno de ellos moriría con la espada limpia y ninguno de ellos dejarían a alguien con vida.

Stannis aguardaba erguido, con un pie sobre el borde de la chalupa y con la espada desenfundada apoyada también sobre el extremo contrario.

Apenas habían logrado poner un pie en tierra firme, cuando una lluvia de fuego cayo sobre ellos; pájaros llameantes surcando los cielos y susurrándoles al oído a través del viento.

Cinco, seis, siete ráfagas de flechas hasta que por fin pudieron ponerse a salvo una vez alcanzado los muros; ahora eran rocas las que volaban desde arriba, cayendo sobre las cabezas.

"_No hay tiempo para tomar aire"_

-A la puerta del Lodazal – ordeno

-A la puerta del Lodazal – repetían los demás como loros

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par; de ellas salieron docenas de soldados con los colores de los Lannister, al mando de aquellas tropas iba Sandor Clegane; no era difícil identificarlos, no había muchos hombres que alcanzaran los dos metros entre los vasallos de los leones.

-¡Como alguien muera con la espada limpia, violare su puto cadáver! – escucho que gritaba ese muro de carne a sus soldados, a modo de alentarlos para el enfrentamiento.

Los aceros de las espadas chocaban haciendo un baile de metal, y de sangre, cuando alguien lograba hendir y perforar el cuerpo de su adversario. Cuerpos mutilados, desmembrados, destripados… no había piedad alguna, ni para los soldados del venado, ni para los del león.

Los arqueros apostados en la orilla, competían con los situados desde las altas murallas para ver quien contaba con una mayor precisión, demasiada equilibrada la balanza por la cantidad de flechas disparadas en todas direcciones; de vez en cuando, alguno de los arqueros derribaba a un compañero, aquello era demasiado desenfrenado; era una guerra, no podía ser de otra manera.

Poco a poco, la hueste de Stannis Baratheon se iba haciendo con la posición en el campo; de tal manera, que Clegane, no tuvo más remedio que gritar a sus hombres que se retiraran de regreso a la seguridad que les ofrecía el interior de las murallas.

-Colocad la escalera – decretó el Rey

Stannis fue el primero en ascender, sus hombres le seguían muy de cerca; entre tanto, desde la cima de la muralla, continuaban tirándoles piedras, cuando no fallaban, los soldados de Stannis se precipitaban al vacío con la cabeza abierta por la mitad.

El mas regio de los Baratheon coronó aquel gigante muro de piedra, le salieron al paso tres soldados Lannister, de los que se deshizo sin mucha dificultad; al primero le bloqueo la estocada inicial y lo atravesó en la garganta; con el segundo tuvo un par de choques de espadas antes de atravesarle el corazón y al tercero, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar pues con un certero movimiento en forma de arco, le secciono la cabeza por la mitad.

-Vosotros dos, seguidme

-Si, majestad

Entraron en el primer torreón al que tenían acceso sin bajar por la escalinata de piedra; la suerte les acompañaba, pues aquel resulto ser el Torreón de Maegor.

Fueron eliminando a los pocos guardias que había rezagados, pasillos por arriba, pasillos por abajo; las habitaciones estaban vacías.

"_¿Dónde esta?...el pajarito" _en los últimos segundos era lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza; ese extraño sueño que había tenido de la sombra con cicatrices, diciéndole que salvara al pajarito, que salvara a Sansa Stark.

-Volver con los demás, eliminar a cualquiera que valla con el estandarte de los Lannister

-Nuestro lugar, esta con vos majestad

-No, vuestro lugar es donde yo os diga ir

-Si majestad, disculpe majestad

Stannis espero a que sus dos hombres desaparecieran para proseguir con su búsqueda personal; no sabia exactamente que direcciones tomar, entonces, algo dentro de él, le susurro que se fijara en el fuego; por eso mismo, se centro en los vaivenes de las llamas de las antorchas y dejo que fueran ellas las que le guiasen adecuadamente.

A la derecha, dos veces a la izquierda, otra a la derecha y todo recto; una de las puertas de las habitaciones estaba extrañamente entre abierta, con paso sigiloso fue acercándose, utilizo el filo de la espada para abrir la puerta, mientras él se arrimaba a la pared y así no ponerse a pecho descubierto.

Espero unos segundos, se posiciono en el umbral de la puerta y con la mirada analizo la habitación; una cama, unas cortinas, un armario…todo normal, nada fuera de lo común, allí no había nadie.

Se dio media vuelta y ya caminada de regreso con sus hombres, cuando escucho un ruido; volvió sobre sus pasos, entro en el cuarto y cerro la puerta a su espalda. Con la espada por delante, investigo cada rincón, cada escondite posible; se mojo los labios y únicamente quedaba el enorme armario de roble; guardo la espada en la vaina, puso cada mano en los picaportes, conto hasta tres y abrió el armario.

Acurrucada en un esquina y agarrándose las piernas, se encontró con la joven Sansa Stark; la muchacha estaba temblando de miedo, seguramente pensaría que la matarían.

-Hace tiempo, te dije una cosa, que no te olvidaras de mi cara – Stannis le tendió la mano para sacarla de allí – que volvería

-No me mate por favor – suplicaba ella, agarrándose de la mano de Stannis y poniéndose frente a él

-Vengo a tomar a tomar el trono, no a hacerte daño; no me tomes por un Lannister o por cualquier otro desalmado

-¿Qué quiere de mi? – Pese a que le había dicho que no le haría daño, Sansa, seguía temblando igual que su voz

-Ven conmigo, no te alejes de mi y no podrán usarte como escudo; porque no lo dudes, un Lannister siempre utilizara lo que este en su mano para escudarse, poco le importan utilizar a personas inocentes, menos aun, que estas mueran si con eso, ellos sobreviven.

El silencio de los aposentos, sonó sincronizado con los gritos de los hombres que aun seguían muriendo en el campo de batalla.

Una orquesta milimétricamente estructurada, perfectamente diseñada para no fallar; una rutina de gritos, espadas, gritos, caídas, gritos, gritos, gritos…

-Te protegeré, no tengo intención de hacerte daño, ni de dejar que te lo hagan; ya has pagado bastante durante todo este tiempo – la voz de Stannis era toda temple y frialdad; pero en el fondo denotaba un sentimiento de seguridad y verdad.

Al salir de la habitación, los mismo dos soldados que Stannis había ordenado retomar la batalla con los demás, volvieron corriendo hacia él, con semblantes teñidos por la sorpresa y el horror.

-¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?! – Replico Stannis - ¿Os tengo que repetir las cosas dos veces?

-Majestad… - cito el primero con fatiga – tiene que ver esto, es importante

-¿El que? ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Lord Tywin… - el segundo aun le costaba mas respirar - …nos están derrotando

Stannis en cabeza seguido por los dos soldados y por Sansa, salieron fuera del Torreón de Maegor para ver que tan difícil se les había puesto la situación.

Desde la muralla, pudo ver que un enorme número de soldados comandados por Lord Tywin Lannister estaba acabando con sus tropas, además, el patriarca de los leones contaba con la ayuda de los Tyrell.

La hueste de Stannis había abandonado las armas, los que no morían por la espada, intentaban huir como cobardes.

-¡NOOOO! ¡SEGUIR PELEANDO! – Gritaba enardecido mientras los soldados que estaba con él intentaban llevarlo a la bahía - ¡SEGUIR LUCHANDO! ¡NOOOOO!

Alcanzaron con fortuna la parte trasera el estuario, donde varios botes estaban a la espera para llevarlos hasta los barcos de Salazhor Saan y volver con la derrota debajo del brazo.

Los navíos del pirata se habían quedado estratégicamente situados en la retaguardia por si eran atacados por detrás o en este caso, para servir como soporte de ayuda en caso de ser sometidos.

Sansa se había quedado encallada en la orilla, sus pies se clavaron en la arena como dos estacas; se agarraba los brazos frotándoselos una y otra vez.

-Vamos niña; no tengo todo el día – se notaba que el Rey estaba irritado; no era para menos - ¿Quieres morir?

-No – respondió con la mirada clavada en el suelo; tras unos segundo se cruzo con los helados ojos de Stannis – No quiero morir

-Pues sube para salvarte o quédate para seguir siendo una esclava y recibir palizas

Los remeros actuaron con rapidez; al subir a uno de los barcos piratas, uno de ellos miro a Sansa con ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa bastante insinuante, cuando la jovencita paso a su lado.

-Se lo que estas pensando – le dijo al bucanero con desconfianza

-Esta buena que te cagas – fanfarroneo – a esa la llenaba hasta morir exhausto

-Escúchame bien imbécil, no estas tratando con un paleto como a los que acostumbras encontrarte. Me importa muy poco lo que suceda en tus pantalones siempre que se quede dentro de tus pantalones; intenta algo y te la arranco de cuajo – Stannis clavo su mirada en el timonel quien también se había quedado acojonado - ¡Volvamos a Rocadragon!


	10. Volviendo a Casa

**VOLVIENDO A CASA**

Rocadragon se alzaba sobre un mar de niebla, parecía más oscura, mas lúgubre que de costumbre, incluso mas fría que la propia muerte.

Tuvieron que retirarse, huir como cobardes…desde el principio tenían mas hombres, mas naves; ahora apenas tenia ejercito, los que no murieron, desertaron; solo unos pocos se mantuvieron fieles hasta el final; almenos, le quedaba el consuelo de que se llevo una tajada importante de todo aquello.

¿Qué harían los Lannister sin su preciada Sansa Stark? Seria interesante comprobarlo. Si devolvía a la niña con su familia, los norteños no tendrían mas remedio que doblar la rodilla y hacerle entrega de su lealtad.

"_Tywin Lannister" _el nombre de aquel veterano de guerra resonaba en su mente, golpeándola como un tambor.

"_Lord Tywin Lannister, si alguna vez te he admirado o respetado, se ha terminado aquí y ahora…juro que te destruiré, junto con tus nuevas muñecas"_

Los navíos tomaron tierra; Stannis descendió por el tambaleante tablón de madera; proporciono a Sansa su ayuda para bajarse del barco.

En ningún momento la miro, no era un hombre que se sintiera cómodo con la presencia de mujeres y mucho menos con el roce de las mismas, aunque estas, aun fueran unas niñas.

-Gracias mi señor – agradeció la muchacha con un leve sonrisa en los labios

-Guárdate tus sonrisas falsas, aquí no tiene que fingir nada. Aunque no te lo parezca, esto no es un nido de víboras como Desembarco del Rey.

"_¿Por qué diablos no esta encerrada en la torre?" _pensó Stannis, al ver de lejos a su esposa quien se acercaba con un duro semblante reflejando descontento; un semblante que contagio a su marido.

-Mi señor – dijo con normalidad antes de dar su estocada – habéis perdido, aun así, me alegra que halláis tomado una rehén

-Has vuelto a insultarme de nuevo ¿por quien me tomas? A los traidores los mato, yo no tomo rehenes – puso pies en polvorosa, no quería perder aun mas la poca paciencia que le quedaba, hizo un aspaviento con la mano para que Sansa le siguiera; lamentablemente Shelyse también venia por detrás – ella es nuestra huésped, se le tratara como una invitada; a quien se propasa lo mas mínimo lo colgare

-Pero mi señor, la niña nos será de gran utilidad, podríamos extorsionar a su familia – a Shelyse se le dibujo en la cara la mismísima cara del demonio – aunque lo mejor será ofrecerla en sacrificio a nuestro señor de luz, una gran ofrenda por una gran recompensa

Stannis freno en seco, confronto a su mujer como un vil enemigo se tratase; comenzó a rechinar los dientes, a apretar las mandíbulas; todo ello con una frívola mirada que ni a Cersei Lannister se le habría ocurrido jamás.

-¡Te estas escuchando! ¡Es una niña, no una moneda de cambio! – El aliento de su boca silbaba entre sus dientes, siseaba como una serpiente – no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, se muy bien cual es mi deber; yo aquí soy el Rey y tu solo una burda marioneta que solo sirve para repetir lo que la mujer predica, ni si quiera eres capaz de darme un hijo.

-Mi señor, la podemos cambiar por al lealtad del norte a nuestra causa

-¿Nuestra? Nunca has estado con mi causa, eres como todos los demás, solo te interesa el poder; en cuanto a la niña, la devolveré a su familia cuando el tiempo lo estime oportuno, no necesitare pedir que me juren lealtad, me da la darán por si mismos

Dentro de la Fortaleza, Stannis llevo a Sansa hasta los que serian sus aposentos; la habitación quedaba en el mismo pasillo que la de su hija y la de su sobrino.

Era una estancia humilde, no era ni la mitad que las que poseían la Fortaleza Roja, pero tenía lo más importante.

-Aquí no tendrás grandes lujos – le dijo al entrar en el cuarto – pero te trataremos bien. Estas en edad de estudiar, asique te incorporaras a las clases del maestre Pylos, con mi hija y mi sobrino. Les diré a las costureras que te tomen las medidas y te hagan algo de ropa, a las chicas como tú nos les gusta estar siempre con la misma.

-Es muy amable Lord Stannis – Sansa ya estaba mas tranquila; aunque su nuevo captor tuviera mala reputación, no se sentía como una rehén; aquel era un lugar extraño para ella y no conocía a nadie, pero en el ambiente se respiraba la lealtad que la capital no tenia.

-No, no soy amable sino justo, estas fuera de tu hogar con gente que no conoces y de la que desconfías, lo mínimo, es hacer tu estancia más agradable – casi desaparecía por el umbral de la puerta, cuando volvió a detenerse – Te devolveré con los tuyos, tienes mi palabra

Uno de los hombres de la reina, le dijo que la sacerdotisa, quería verlo, que le esperaba en la Cámara de la Mesa Pintada.

Ahí estaba ella tan imponente como siempre, con su vestido rojo, su mirada de fuego, su calor natural.

Paso de largo hasta situarse frente a ella, teniendo la enorme mesa de quince metros separándolos.

Hubo un gran silencio hasta que Stannis pronuncio la primeras palabras, sin quitarle ojos al mapa de Poniente tallado en aquella singular mesa.

-Dijisteis que veíais mi victoria en las llamas – dijo Stannis mientras Melisandre se colocaba detrás de él y miraba por la ventana

-La veía…aun la veo

-Las llamas mentían y no soy mejor que un salvaje por confiar en un Dios de fuego. Lucha por tu Dios en el Aguasnegras – la sacerdotisa camino colocándose unos pasos mas allá del Rey - conduje a mis hombres a las puertas del séptimo infierno mientras sus hermanos se quemaban vivos ¿y para que? ¿Para que me atacaran por la espalda Tywin Lannister y los Tyrell? Si lo viste en las llamas ¿Por qué no me advertiste?

-El señor de luz solo me permite…

-Afirmas hablar en nombre de un Dios

-¿Abandonareis la guerra solo por perder una batalla?

-Hablas de la guerra como si la entendieras

-Llevo luchando mucho más tiempo que vos

-¿Ah si? ¿Dónde esta ahora? – Se precipito sobre Melisandre, colocando sus manos en el cuello de ella y estrangulándola – Dime, ¿Dónde esta ahora? ¿Te va a salvar? ¿Dónde esta tu Dios?

-Dentro de vos

Stannis la soltó asqueado, para no verla, fue a la ventana; allí tendría mejores vistas, imágenes mas pacificadoras.

-Asesine a mi hermano

-Lo asesinamos – cito luego de recomponerse; se acercó al Rey como solo ella sabia hacerlo – Compartir la carga conmigo

-No era tu hermano

-Esta guerra acaba de comenzar – actuaba como una mantis; con sus caricias cálidas y sus susurros de reptil – durara años, miles morirán a vuestras ordenes; traicionareis a los hombres que os sirven, traicionareis a vuestra familia, traicionareis todo cuanto habéis amado y habrá valido la pena porque vos sois el hijo del fuego, vos sois el guerrero de luz; barreréis a cualquier pretendiente al trono de hierro. Seres Rey.

-Me prometes cosas pero... – niega con la cabeza – no lo sabes; nadie lo sabe

-Os lo mostrare

Melisandre llevo a Stannis de la mano frente a una cercana antorcha de metal para mostrarle su futuro a través del fuego.

-Mirad en el fuego mi Rey – en ningún momento le soltó la mano, en su lugar, se encaramo a su brazo y le hablo desde atrás, apoyada en su hombro – Mirad

-Veo fuego

-Seguid mirando…¿lo veis?...¿lo veis, mi Rey?

-si – respondió asombrado

Veía algo, no sabría como describirlo, pero si que veía algo; aunque también podían ser alucinaciones, quizás el fuego tuviera el poder de proyectar en la mente de las personas lo que estas querían ver.

¿Confiar? ¿Desconfiar? Mil hipótesis, mil razones para hacer una cosa y mil razones para hacer la otra ¿Cuál era la correcta? ¿Cuál era la verdadera?


	11. Profecias de Sangre

**PROFECIAS DE SANGRE**

"_Derrotado" _volvió a pensar Stannis con el almuerzo frio ante él, sobre aquella mesa rectangular; a su derecha Melisandre, la cual no tenia a nadie mas a su lado; a la izquierda del Rey la joven Stark, su sobrino Edric, su hija y la mas alejada de todas, su esposa.

Los comensales hablaban entre ellos; Shelyse con Melisandre, Edric con Shireen…solo Stannis y Sansa se mantenían al margen; el primero por seguir rememorando su derrota y la segunda mas por miedo que otra cosa; no se fiaba de la Reina, desde luego no era ni la mitad de malvada que Cersei, pero la mujer, tenia la impetuosa necesidad de decirle a su marido o cualquier otra persona, que deberían quemarla en la hoguera como ofrenda a su Señor de Luz.

La sala estaba cargada de incomodidad, pero para mitigarlo, ya estaba Caramanchada; el bufón entro en la sala como un saltimbanqui, salto sobre una silla vacía y salto encima de la mesa, destrozando todo cuanto había a su paso.

Los dos mas pequeños se reían de las tonterías del retrasado, Sansa sonreía, le hacia gracia la situación pero no se atrevía a reír abiertamente; por otro lado Shelyse miraba con incredulidad así como también Melisandre; en cambio Stannis lo observaba con la boca torcida, síntoma de desprecio y dando golpecitos con los dedos sobre la mesa.

-Sangre de bufón, sangre de Rey, sangre en el muslo de la doncella, pero cadenas para los invitados, cadenas para el novio, si, si, si – canturreaba Caramanchada dando patadas en el aire y manotazos en su sombrero de cascabeles.

El Rey se limpio las manos con un paño que después arrojo de mala gana sobre la mesa; se levanto y al marcharse, su esposa lo agarro de la mano, cuando éste pasó a su lado.

-No has probado bocado, ¿mi señor esta bien?

-¿Estas hablando conmigo? – la indiferencia despreciativa era latente en su voz, en sus ojos y en la vena del cuello que latía palpitantemente. Si se tratara de otro hombre, le hubiera dado una bofetada a su mujer con tal fuerza que hubiera acabado tirada en el suelo. Las risas de los niños, unidas a las de Shelyse y Melisandre, junto con las gracias de Caramanchada, se sucedieron otra vez - ¿Os hace gracias? – Se vuelve hacia los demás - ¿Os hace gracia todo esto? Acabo de salir escaldado del AguasNegras, no me queda apenas ejercito y no hablemos ya de flota. Mientras yo me rompo la cabeza por hacer justicia, por cumplir la ley, vosotros con risas os complacéis.

-Mi Rey, los grandes nombres de la historia se han forjado después de alguna que otra derrota – Melisandre le sonreía con una sonrisa hechizante, pero esta vez, su hechizo no causo ninguna efectividad

-No me interesa escribir mi nombre en la historia, no me interesa que me recuerden los desconocidos, únicamente mi familia, que para eso es mía. No hago esto por gusto, ni por fama, ni gloria; el trono de hierro me pertenece por derecho de cuna, si Robert hubiera tenido hijos legítimos, no estaría en una guerra contra el mundo. A veces pienso que mi señora esposa y …- se dirige especialmente a la sacerdotisa roja - … sus amigas, deseáis verme como Aerys el loco; escuchando voces y terminando bajo tierra asesinado por la espalda, por un nuevo Matarreyes - esperó unos segundos y continuo hablando empleando un tono menos cortes - ¡Pues no os daré esa satisfacción!

Stannis se marcho hasta el patio central de la Fortaleza, era un lugar alejado y tranquilo para poder pensar con claridad.

Al poco tiempo de estar allí sentado, Sansa le interrumpió.

-Su majestad, disculpe – inicio con timidez - ¿podría hablar con usted?

Stannis se giro sobre si mismo para verla; con un leve movimiento de cabeza, le indico que tomara asiento a su lado.

-¿Permiso para hablar con franqueza, mi señor? – seguía dubitativa

-Adelante

-Ha sido muy duro con su familia; mi señor padre…

Al oír eso de "mi señor padre", Stannis bufo con sorna

-Lord Eddard Stark – repitió con énfasis - ¿Sabias que tu señor padre, fue el hermano que escogió Robert? Como no estaba contento con ninguno de los que le había tocado, decidió elegir el suyo propio…la familia no se puede seleccionar, pero mi hermano mayor se salto ese pequeño detalle. Siempre hacia lo que quería y nunca recibía castigo por nada; todo por ser el mayor…el mas fuerte; no importaba cuanto entrenara, cuanto me esforzara, él siempre me ganaba en todo sin despeinarse; hermano, eres un inútil me decía; estas hecho un alfeñique sin garbo, aburrido, amargado y careces de toda virtud aprovechable; si los dioses son benévolos te casaras, pero no esperes a una mujer guapa porque con lo poco que puedes ofrecerle, se marchara con otro el mismo día de la noche de bodas, pero no te preocupes, procurare que ese otro se yo, así sabrá de que esta hecho un hombre de verdad – los pájaros cantaban en las ramas de los cercanos arboles, proyectando sus diminutas sombras a los pies de ellos – Nunca me dio las gracias por defender Bastión de Tormentas durante un largo año, ni por tomar en su nombre Rocadragon, ni por gobernar junto a Jon Arryn a lo largo de quince años mientras él se iba de putas; nunca me dio nada…nunca, hasta que se murió. ¿Sabes que hizo el bueno de Robert el día de mi boda?

-No –Sansa estaba sorprendida por la historia; sabia que el difunto Rey Robert era un gordo borracho, pero no se habría imaginado que fuera un hermano tan cruel y desconsiderado.

-Mancillo mi lecho nupcial con una de las primas de Shelyse. ¿Cómo voy a ser Rey si solo coronan a los idiotas?

El maestre Pylos apareció detrás de ellos, llevando en las manos dos grandes libros sobre la historia de Poniente.

-Te estaba buscando jovencita; las clases han empezado hace diez minutos

-Lo siento – se disculpaba a medida que se levantaba del banco de piedra – no era mi intención llegar tarde, ni hacerle esperar

Horas mas tarde, Melisandre lo asalto con sus tan locuaces profecías; fueran ciertas o no, no se podía negar que la ultima era de todo terrible.

La sacerdotisa había visto en el fuego, un campamento con hombres encadenados y dentro de la sala de un castillo, una sala que podía haber sido decorada para celebrar un banquete de bodas, distinguió a todos los invitados muertos; vio a unos hombres coser la cabeza de un lobo a la de un muchacho moreno y a una mujer ser degollada.

Stannis pregunto sobre los estandartes que lucían los soldados en el campamento, a lo que la sacerdotisa le había respondido "_peces y lobos"._

Peces y lobos, esos símbolos solo podían ser de la casa Stark y la casa Tully; si los salvaba, probablemente se ganaría seguidores en el norte y podría restructurar sus tropas.

De la media docena de barcos que le quedaban de su flota, tomaría la mitad junto con una numerosa guarnición; había oído que Lady Stark y su hijo mayor, estaban en Aguas Dulces; allí es a donde iría imperativamente.

Dado que el caballero de la cebolla había desaparecido la noche del asedio a Desembarco del Rey, no podría dejarlo en Rocadragon gobernando en su ausencia, no tenia mas remedio que nombrar a una mano del Rey, su mujer insistía en que fuera Lord Alester Florent; cansado de la insistencia y como no había nadie mejor, Stannis accedió a nombrar como su mano al tío de su esposa.

Melisandre quería ir con él hasta Aguas Dulces, pero Stannis se negó en rotundo; seguramente la familia Tully tomaría como un insulto ir a sus dominios con una extranjera, que predica una religión poco convencional.


	12. A Contracorriente

**A CONTRACORRIENTE**

El viaje hacia Aguas Dulces fue lento, duradero y tediosamente aburrido. Desde Rocadragon debían tomar dirección a las Tres Hermanas y desde allí, dirigiéndose por senderos secundarios y en malas condiciones llegar hasta las Tierras de los Ríos.

El obstáculo mas difícil de superar, fue cruzar el tridente; con las crecientes subidas de agua y teniendo que haber dejado los barcos camuflados en una abandonada bahía al sur del Cuello, el único modo de cruzarlo era por Harroway, una aldea en la ribera del Tridente.

En el pueblo se encontraban los establos de Lord Roote, donde solía dormir el caballo acuático de dos cabezas del rey Andahar, una barcaza que se utilizaba para cruzar el río por un módico precio.  
Pero a su llegada_, _ el pueblo estaba arrasado e inundado, apenas sobresalía un bosque de chimeneas, tejados de paja, una taberna de barro y cañas, la cúpula de un septo y un torreón redondo de piedras.

Por fortuna para ellos, el caballo acuático, estaba medianamente indemne de la catástrofe; como el ejército era numeroso y carecían de todos los dragones de oro necesarios para pagar el transporte, Stannis se vio en la obligación de hacer acampar en algún cercano lugar a las tres cuartas partes de su hueste.

Debieron de ser más los que abandonara, pero el capitán de la barcaza, fue generoso y al tratarse de un cliente de alta cuna, le hizo una oferta del 2 x 1.

La fortaleza de Aguas Dulces, era de forma triangular, situada en la punta donde confluyen los ríos Forca Roja y Piedra Caída; el tercer lado tenia un foso que podía ser anegado, convirtiendo el castillo en una isla. En esa situación, se entraba desde el río por la Puerta del Agua o Puerta del Río, protegida por un rastrillo que daba a un pequeño puerto desde el cual se llegaba por unas escaleras a un patio inferior.

-¿A que debemos su inesperada visita, Lord Stannis? - le pregunto a su llegada Brynden Tully. Un hombre mayor, de rostro arrugado y curtido, pelo gris, ojos azul oscuro y cejas muy pobladas; hermano mayor del difunto Hoster Tully y a su vez tío de Lady Stark y Edmure Tully.

-Vengo con intenciones de poder ver a su sobrina

-¿A Catelyn? Cuanto lo lamento Lord Stannis, si hubiera venido hace unos días, su viaje no habría sido en vano, mucho me temo que no se encuentra aquí

-¿Dónde esta? Necesito hablar con ella urgentemente

-A marchado con su hijo y su hermano a Los Gemelos; Lord Edmure se nos casa con Roslin Frey

-No pueden ir a esa boda

-¿Por qué?

-Es una trampa, los mataran a todos

-¡Por los Dioses, Lord Stannis! ¿Quién le ha dicho semejante acusación?

-Mi sacerdotisa

-He oído hablar de ella, una mujer roja que predica una religión de las ciudades libres; permítame decirle que se equivoca; la boda ha sido pactada por ambos bandos y de muy buena fe; el viejo cobarde de Walder Frey nunca haría semejante traición

-Él solo tal vez no… pero con el respaldo y protección del alguien importante – Brynden Tully paso saliva – el joven lobo insulto a los Frey casándose con otra mujer, cuando ya había una boda pactada ¿vale la pena? ¿Vale la pena arriesgar toda una meta, todo un cometido por una mujer?

-Si – respondió una voz femenina tras ellos; Stannis se volteo y sus ojos fueron adornados por una figura de una mujer. – Permita que me presente, soy Jeyne Westerling, la esposa de Lord Robb Stark.

Jeyne Westerling era una joven hermosa, de melena castaña, rostro en forma de corazón y una tímida sonrisa.

-No se pueden poner diques al amor Lord Stannis – la joven se puso al lado de Brynden Tully – así como no se puede castigar a dos jóvenes enamorados que unen y juran su amor eterno a los ojos de los Dioses

-Jóvenes – repitió Stannis – tu lo has dicho, jóvenes; cuando uno es joven todo lo ve blanco o negro, pero la realidad es que todo es gris. Hay algo que esta por encima del amor y eso es el deber. El amor es algo banal, solo sirve para llevarte a la locura

-Cuando se enamore de verdad, no podrá luchar contra ese sentimiento, no podrá anteponer el honor de Rey, del deber, ni ningún otro compendio – la chica sonreía con timidez – traicionara todos sus principios por la mujer a la que ame

-Ya he escuchado bastante – zanjo Stannis - ¿En los Gemelos?

-En efecto – respondió Lord Tully - ¿No quiere quedarse esta noche en Aguas Dulces? Esta lloviendo a mares

-Me sabe mal declinar su invitación, pero debo darme prisa, vera como si tenia razón; espero que los Tully sepan compensar mi actuación en su justa merecida recompensa.

Stannis regreso con sus hombres, que habían estado esperando apostados fuera de la sala de audiencias.

Jeyne les había dado unas cuantas bolsas con provisiones, pues las necesitarían para el largo viaje que aun les quedaba.

-Lord Stannis – grito la muchacha a las puertas de la Fortaleza; el Baratheon hizo girar a su caballo y la chica corrió jadeante hasta él - ¿Puede entregarle un mensaje a Robb cuando lo vea? – Los labios del rey permanecieron sellados – Dígale que lo amo, que lo amo con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma

-No soy un cuervo al que pueda atarle un trozo de pergamino en una pata y esperar que valla volando para entregar tu mensaje

Al acercarse a Los Gemelos, Stannis se puso la corona roja con puntas en forma de llamas que Melisandre le había hecho entrega antes de partir de Rocadragon; llamó a Mors y a Alestar para que cabalgaran a su lado.

Ser Cratero Westford portaba su estandarte, el corazón llameante de R´hllor con el venado coronado de los Baratheon sobre fondo amarillo.

Los torreones de la entrada emergieron como fantasmas entre la lluvia, apariciones grises nebulosas que fueron adquiriendo solidez a medida que se acercaban. La fortaleza de los Frey no era un castillo, sino dos; dos imágenes idénticas de piedra húmeda que se alzaban en orillas opuestas de las aguas, unidas por un gran puente en forma de arco. En el centro se encontraba la Torre del Agua, bajo la que discurría rápida la corriente del río. Se habían excavado unos canales que partían de la orilla para crear unos fosos que convertían cada gemela en una isla. Las lluvias habían transformado los fosos en lagos poco profundos.

Al otro lado de las aguas turbulentas, Stannis divisó un campamento de millares de hombres que se extendía al este del castillo; sus estandartes, como gatos ahogados, pendían inertes de los postes de las tiendas. Era imposible distinguir los colores y los emblemas con la lluvia. Le parecía que la mayoría eran grises, aunque bajo un cielo como aquél, el mundo entero se teñía de gris.

"_Bien, ya estoy aquí. Comprobemos si la llamada Boda Roja, resulta ser de ese color"_

-Caballeros, es hora de actuar; no sabemos a cuantos enemigos nos vamos a enfrentar, por eso, debemos movernos rápido y con determinación; aniquilar a cualquiera que no pertenezca a los Tully o a los Stark; que nadie esgrima la piedad porque morirá


	13. Boda de Sangre

**BODA DE SANGRE**

Guiados por las lluvias de Castamare e inducidos al fragor de la batalla envueltos en un aro de frenesí, saltaron de los caballos aun estando estos al galope, para irrumpir como salvajes en el salón del banquete nupcial de Edmure Tully y Roslin Frey.

-Arqueros, al piso superior! – Ordeno Stannis apurando a sus soldados, sin dejar de correr un solo instante y empuñando la espada en la mano derecha – Deprisa!

-A sus ordenes, majestad

El Rey abrió los portones de una embestida y entonces el tiempo se detuvo ante sus ojos, mientras sus hombres lo sobrepasaban para combatir a los traidores de los Frey y los Bolton.

Los arqueros se batían en duelo con los músicos, quienes habían abandonado sus instrumentos, para alzarse con las ballestas cargadas.

El joven lobo permanecía en el suelo con un proyectil clavado en el hombro y otro en la pierna.

El sonido del acero contra el acero retumbaba, retumbaba y retumbaba y las sienes de Stannis latían a su ritmo. Analizo los cuerpos que yacían ensangrentados y sin vida, sobre el frio suelo de aquel salón; Robin Flint contaba con una docena de puñaladas sobre su cuerpo; El Pequeño Jon fue asesinado agujereado por saetas; las ballestas también habían acabado con las vidas de Donnel Locke y Owen Norrey, mientras Dacey Mormont dijo adiós a la vida, por producto de varias heridas bien marcadas de hachas afiladas.

Los hombres de Baratheon caían al suelo como piezas de domino, las cuales arrastraban consigo a hombres de los Bolton, estos hacían lo mismo con los de los Stark y estos últimos, con los de los Frey.

"_Que los Dioses se apiaden de vuestras almas malditas porque yo no lo hare"_

Llevo su mirada una vez mas a través de todo el lugar, deteniéndose en los ojos de Catelyn Stark, quien sostenía temblorosamente una daga sobre el cuello de Aegon Frey, uno de los nietos del viejo Lord Walder Frey.

Alrededor de la viuda, Ser Ryman y Walder el Negro trazaban círculos, con la similitud de las hienas que esperan impacientes su oportunidad por hincarle el diente aun trozo de carroña.

"_Mátelo, rebánele el cuello" _– pensó Stannis en el momento que el azul de sus ojos, chispeo al encontrarse con los azules de Catelyn Stark.

Ella pareció leerle los pensamientos, pues tiro con fuerza del cabello de Aegon y le corto el cuello hasta que la hoja rechino contra el hueso y la sangre le resbalo por los dedos.

Stannis corrió hacia ella. La agarro del brazo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Giraron como una peonza para esquivar los mandobles que se les venían sobre sus cabezas, cortesía de Walder el Negro y Ser Ryman.

El venado tiro a Catelyn en dirección a su hijo. A mitad de su duelo con los dos Frey, diez fieros cuervos aparecieron de la nada, que le arañaban la muñeca, el antebrazo y la mano izquierda, con garras afiladas y le arrancaban tiras de carne; dejando heridas profundas que se teñían de sangre.

-Lord Stannis, cuidado! – le gritaba una voz, al termino de partir en dos al sexto cuervo.

Al girarse, Roose Bolton le placo de tal manera que acabo en el suelo; la corona le salió despedida de la cabeza, así como su espada se deslizo varios centímetros por el suelo; se llevo ambas manos en el abdomen, mientras el inundaba la sensación de que le habían partido literalmente por la mitad.

Stannis gruño rabiado; estiro el brazo y recupero su espada. Se levanto entre maldiciones y persiguió a Roose Bolton hasta la salida del castillo. Una vez fuera, el Señor de Fuerte Terror, ya había montado sobre un caballo y tomado distancias junto a sus hombres.

-Stannis Baratheon – gritó al viento – El Norte no olvida

-Roose Bolton – exclamo con ojos vidriosos– Los Traidores morirán y eso no os excluirá a vos

Regreso al interior de la fortaleza envainando su espada. Una importante cantidad de las fuerzas enemigas habían sucumbido al poder de los hombres de las Tierras de la Tormenta; aunque los nombres mas importantes habían logrado escapar milagrosamente.

Los soldados de ambos bandos se felicitaban los unos a los otros, por sus actuaciones. Stannis se acercó a Robb Stark; le tendió la mano para que se levantara y el joven lobo la acepto.

-Lord Stannis – pronuncio con gratitud

-Gracias a los Dioses que llegasteis a tiempo – alabo Catelyn -¿Quién os menciono la traición que mi hijo sufriría hoy?

-La sacerdotisa que visteis conmigo, cuando me reuní con mi difunto hermano – al nombrar a su hermano, Stannis hizo una mueca esquiva

-Permitirme preguntarle Lord Stannis ¿Por qué habéis arriesgado vuestros hombres y vuestra propia vida por nosotros; cuando bien habéis dicho en numerosas ocasiones que soy un ladrón que quiere la mitad de vuestro reino? – Robb consideraba oportuna la pregunta al mismo tiempo que peligrosa

-Sinceramente no lo se, pues creo que de ser yo quien fuera victima de una traición, no creo que acudierais a mi rescate; dejasteis muy clara vuestra posición cuando enviasteis a vuestra madre a aliarse con Renly – sus palabras se hundían mas hondamente que las saetas de tuvo Robb en sus carnes – Aun así, se perdonar pero no olvido

-¿Perdonar? –Robb no daba crédito - ¿Qué tiene que perdonarnos?

-Lo sabéis muy bien Robb Stark; os hacéis llamar Rey cuando no lo sois, reclamáis el Norte como vuestro, cuando en realidad es mio -el lobo habría hablado pero Stannis se adelanto – El trono de hierro me pertenece por derecho de cuna; os salve de una muerte segura por lo tanto ser honrado e inteligente, doblar la rodilla; poner a mi disposición vuestra lealtad y las espadas de las que dispongáis

-¿Qué ganaría yo con todo eso Lord Stannis?

-Puedo daros un puesto en el consejo o si lo preferís, os nombrare Rey en el Norte, pero lo dirigiréis bajo mis leyes y mis decisiones; si os parece poco lo que he hecho hoy, dejarme añadir que…-se dirige expresamente a Catelyn - …tengo en Rocadragon a vuestra hija mayor

-Sansa… - susurro Lady Stark; su hermano había desparecido y aquello la dejo triste, pero con esa noticia que Stannis terminaba de mencionar, su corazón volvió a sonreír.

-Os llevare con ella; mi maestre os atenderá las heridas y las de vuestros hombres; cuando halláis descansado, continuaremos hablando sobre la guerra.

-A vos también debería veros un maestre Lord Stannis – el tono empleado por Catelyn era de preocupación. Su hijo sangraba moderadamente, pero las heridas de Stannis eran bastante más horrendas y sanguinolentas.

-Primero me reprendéis en Bastión de Tormentas, ahora me aconsejáis sobre lo que debería hacer con mis heridas…ya he tenido madre, no requiero de otra

-Casi os arrancan la mano –espeto la mujer con rabia y enfatizando

-Majestad – intervino uno de los portaestandartes de Stannis – disculpe la interrupción, pero deberíamos irnos cuanto antes; las lluvias empeoran por momentos y a mas tiempos que nos demoremos, mas complicado será cruzar el Tridente.

-Madre, debo volver antes a Aguasdulces

-¿A por Jeyne?

-Si tanto amáis a vuestra mujer, dejarla donde esta en la opción mas sensata; de lo contrario solo provocareis que este todo el tiempo pendiente de su vida por temor a que le habrán el pecho con una espada y tu estarás tan preocupado por ella, que no veras a los enemigos acercarse

-Tiene razón Robb

-Madre, entonces, ir vos con ella

-El lugar de una madre es con sus hijos; no te abandonare ni a ti, ni a tu hermana

Tomaron las riendas de los equinos; las lluvias torrenciales dificultaban el viaje; los caminos estaban embarrados hasta la saciedad y algún que otro caballo resbalaba sobre el húmedo fango.

-Maldición – gruño Stannis frente al destrozado caballo acuático de dos cabezas - ¿Cómo cruzamos ahora?

-Majestad! – gritaron varios de los hombres que había dejado con anterioridad al otro lado; por fortuna para ellos, no habían acampado muy lejos – Les arrojaremos cuerdas!

Con las sogas bien atadas a los robustos arboles que se aglomeraban en los alrededores, fueron cruzando uno a uno el rio, al tiempo que tiraban de las riendas de los caballos para cruzarlos.

Uno de los animales, se asusto tanto, que coceó en el cráneo al jinete que le conducía hacia el rio, provocándole la muerte al instante.


	14. Señales de Venganza

**SEÑALES DE VENGANZA**

"_Cuatro días, ya llevamos aquí cuatro días y no terminan aun" _Stannis estaba irritado; al alcanzar la bahía donde dejaron los barcos, éstos, habían sufrido importantes daños en el casco.

No hubo mas remedio que detenerse y esperar, hasta que los soldados hicieran las reparaciones pertinentes.

La noche del segundo día, sufrieron un ataque por parte de algunos salvajes; durante el asalto, uno de los atacantes se llevo arrastras a Catelyn para probarla como mujer; Stannis lo hirió de gravedad y posteriormente lo mando colgar con alambres a un árbol, de los pulgares, después de castrarlo.

Mientras descansaban, los hombres de Robb, apedreaban sin impunidad al salvaje, que agonizaba de dolor.

-¿No ha sufrido ya bastante? – pregunto Catelyn a Stannis, quien había tomado asiendo en una roca frente al mar y destapaba las heridas que le propiciaron los cuervos de Lord Walder Frey; quitándose primero el guantelete y luego, subiéndose la manga de la cota de malla.

-¿Quiere que lo mate, ya? – la respuesta fue entregada a modo de silencio en medio del dolor agonizante del salvaje – Muy bien.

Stannis elevo el índice y el corazón de la mano derecha; los arqueros esperaron a que los descendiera y después, tensaron, apuntaron y dispararon.

Catelyn se sentó al lado de Stannis y sin pedirle permiso, le cogió el brazo llevándolo hacia ella.

-¿Qué hace? – estaba extrañado. Catelyn vertió sobre un paño de lino blanco, las ultimas gotas de un frasco color ambarino.

-Se le están infectando – Y era verdad; habían adquirido un color morado verdoso, además de supurar por las zonas mas profundas y desprender un hedor anómalo – Si no las cura debidamente, se le gangrenaran y el maestre deberá cortarle el brazo hasta la altura del antebrazo. – Con manos delicadas, fue humedeciendo los desgarros; después, rompió parte de la manga de sus vestido y con el pedazo de tela, lo utilizo para preservar las heridas - ¿No querrá ser un Rey manco, verdad?

-Tener dos brazos o solo uno, no es impedimento para estar en el trono; podrán cortarme los brazos, las piernas o sacarme los ojos, pero ni aun así, lograran tumbar mi deber para con el reino – mira a Catelyn fijamente, sin pestañear – solo la muerte lograra quitarme de en medio; mientras respire, ningún ejercito podrá evitar que sea Rey.

-¿Esta decidido verdad?

-Mas le vale a su hijo abdicar y servirme; sino Lady Stark – Stannis se levanta de la roca, colocándose la vaina de la espada- deberá hacer los preparativos para otro entierro

Stannis vio algo que se aproximaba desde alta mar en dirección a ellos; era un barco; un navío enorme pero carente de toda bandera que sirviera para identificar a quien le juraba lealtad.

-¡Hombres, formad! – Exclamo Stannis – Preparaos

Robb hizo lo mismo con sus tropas. La hueste leal al venado se situó en el flanco izquierdo y la leal al lobo huargo, lo hizo en el derecho.

Catelyn y los hombres que no podían luchar, tomaron posiciones en la retaguardia.

Conforme se acercaba el buque, se hacían más visibles las señales de batalla; tenia flechas y hachas aun clavadas en el casco, así como indicios de haber intentado ser quemado.

-No hay nadie – murmuro el norteño; la cubierta estaba abandonada o eso parecía – Un barco fantasma

-Arqueros; apuntar – ordeno Stannis desde la segunda línea de combate – Que me acompañen cinco hombres

El enorme transporte marítimo alcanzo la orilla haciendo un ruido chirriante; subieron abordo con cautela y sin perder de vista la puerta que conducía a los camarotes y bodegas.

Stannis fue abriendo lentamente el pasador ensangrentado; sus hombres no perdían la concentración, la vida de su Rey dependía de ello.

De repente un cuerpo medio mutilado se precipito sobre él; al principio no cayeron en la cuenta de quien se trataba, pero al darle la vuelta sobre el suelo de madera, un nombre les sobrevino a la cabeza.

-Salazhor Saan – susurro la infantería

El pirata estaba hecho una piltrafa; la ropa hecha casi un único jirón de tela, le faltaba una de las botas, varios de sus dedos estaban despellejados y el rostro, era un amasijo de carne ensangrentada e hinchada.

-Rrrccc…drrrrgnn – sus palabras era inaudibles; cada vez que abría la boca, de ella solo emanaba sangre

-¿Qué dice? – pregunto uno de los hombres situados a los pies del moribundo

Robb subió al barco envainando su hoja; llego hasta Stannis en el momento que le abría la boca a Salazhor Saan.

-Le han arrancado la lengua – indico el Baratheon; el pirata le agarro la mano y puso en ella un trozo de trapo, antes de cerrar para siempre los ojos. Stannis desenrollo aquel tejido de color rosáceo; poco a poco, se fue formando una figura; la figura de un hombre desollado.

"_Los Bolton"_

-¡SUBIR ABORDOOO! ¡YAAAA! – Stannis gritaba desorbitadamente y caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras Robb pedía también a sus hombres que subieran al navío.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Catelyn a aquel hombre que parecía estar viendo fantasmas aulladores – Lord Stannis

-Madre – intermedio Robb – Creo que los Bolton han ido a asediar Rocadragón, como venganza por la aparición de Stannis en Los Gemelos

-¡VAMOS, VAMOS; MAXIMA POTENCIA!

-Robb, hijo – Catelyn espero unos segundos, hasta que su primogénito le presto toda su atención- dale lo que te pide

-Pero madre ¿sabes que me estas pidiendo?

-Si, que actúes con cabeza. Ya lo hiciste una vez con el corazón y mira como salieron las cosas; no tropieces dos veces con la misma piedra. Stannis no procesa amor y no tiene una reputación demasiada honorable, pero es justo, quizás uno de los pocos hombres justos que quedan en los siete reinos.

El buque navego a velocidad máximo durante todo el trayecto a Rocadragon; varios soldados meditaron en convencer a su Rey que ordenara realizar parte del viaje mas liviano, para evitar que el motor se resintiera mas de lo que estaba; al final desistieron; Stannis no estaba lo que se dice calmado.

"_Fuego…huele a fuego… ¿pero donde"_

La fortaleza aun no se dejaba ver, cuando el cielo se ennegrecía más y más; un color tan oscuro como la propia noche. El olor a quemado se hacia palpable, hasta el aire sabia a cenizas.

Demasiado lejos todavía, pero suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor de las ruinas.

-¡ROCADRAGON, ROCADRAGON! – gritaba el vigía desde el mástil mas alto.

La isla se veía como un punto negro que se hacia mas grande; un punto negro con reflejos de tonos rojos, naranjas y amarillos.

-No han ido a asediar – aclaro el venado al lobo – han ido a destruir; siéntete afortunado Robb Stark, porque veras el resultado de una guerra sin cuartel

Alcanzaron el puerto envueltos en llamas, ruinas y cadáveres desollados; los cuerpos de las mujeres habían sido violados antes de ser despellejadas, quizás algunas incluso fueron victimas de abusos sexuales después de muertas.

Los cráneos de los niños estaban desperdigados por el suelo, al lado de los moribundos perros, que aullaban del dolor que sentían por tener todas las extremidades rotas.

Los muertos despellejados más intactos los habían colgado y atado a sus cuerpos los blasones de la casa Bolton y en algunos muy puntuales, también llevaban los blasones de los Lannister.

Aunque Stannis se mantenía frio como un tempano, su corazón latía bombeado por ira, su sangre ardía hasta el mas absoluto calcinamiento de sus músculos y su alma se rompió en mil pedazos que le cayeron al suelo, después de ver lo que vio reflejado en sus ojos de hombre, de Rey, de esposo, de padre…


	15. Sangre sobre Fondo Rojo

**Sangre sobre Fondo Rojo**

Arrastro un pie, arrastro el otro; siguió caminando hacia delante, sin perder de vista aquella cruz de madera negra, sin retroceder; a cada paso que cada, una gota de vida se desvanecía de su cuerpo.

Si la sacerdotisa le hubiera avisado que sucedería aquello de ir a salvar a Lady Catelyn y Robb Stark, jamás habría ido.

A un extremo de la cruz, su esposa yacía muerta en la más lamentable de las condiciones; la miro y no sintió nada. Incluso hasta parecía aliviado de no tener que soportarla nunca mas, de no escuchar sus quejas, sus desvaríos…

De cerca le seguían Catelyn y Robb, con semblantes turbios, miradas de incredulidad y gestos de rabia. La madre abrazaba al hijo, temerosa de que los muertos se levantaran y como venganza, se lo llevaran a él también.

La única victima de allí era Stannis; miro al otro extremo de la cruz, encontrándose con azúcar; aquella diminuta bola de pelo blanco maullaba de pena mirando al cielo. El minino con andares torpes, se acercó a la única persona que conocía. Stannis lo recogió entre sus manos; el animalito estaba goteado de sangre.

-Lady Stark – llamo con tono neutro

-Lord Stannis

-¿Le gustan los gatos? – Pregunto acercándose a ella con el animal; Catelyn no respondió, se limito a coger al gatito cuando el Rey se lo tendió en las manos – Se lo regalo, se llama azúcar

Stannis volvía a estar frente a la cruz de madera; miraba al suelo mientras con fuerza se mordía el labio superior.

Una sombra roja se aglutinaba en la tierra formando la silueta de una persona de pequeño tamaño; no quería mirar, si lo hacia, aquello seria real y no un mal sueño del que poder despertar. Una débil voz irrumpió la melancolía silenciosa.

-Duele, duele mucho…-dijo la vocecilla entre sollozos tímidos; Stannis continuaba perdido, sin poder mirar; Catelyn se abrazaba a su hijo - ... por favor, padre, por favor, haz que pare, haz que pare de doler...

Stannis alzo la vista al cielo; ahí estaba ella, su pequeña, su hijita. Las lágrimas de la niña eran tan claras como rojas; recorrían su rostro y todo su pequeño cuerpo desgarrado, hasta terminar en el charco que se había formado en el suelo.

"_El hombre tiene niveles de crueldad infinitos"_

No solo había desollado a la pequeña con cuidado para mantenerla con vida el tiempo suficiente para que su padre la viera agonizar, sino que en lugar de atarla con cuerdas, la crucificaron.

Stannis tumbo la cruz al suelo con la ayuda de Robb; después, se arrodillo al lado de Shireen para desprenderle los clavos.

-Duele, papa, duele – repetía entre lagrimas durante la extracción de los clavos – Me duele mucho

-Tienes que ser fuerte – apenas le salía la voz; hacia esfuerzos para contenerse debía mostrar fortaleza – Se fuerte por mi

Una vez liberada, apretó a la niña contra su cuerpo; la sangre de Shireen le recorría por los dedos cuando le acariciaba la cara; le descendía por las muñecas y bajo las mangas de la cota de malla y el jubón; eran serpientes que le reptaban por los brazos bajo la ropa.

La pequeña quería abrazar a su padre, pero no le quedaban fuerza en los miembros; lo único que lograba era manchar a su progenitor.

-Haz que pare papa – volvía a repetir – haz que pare

-Hare que pare – dijo con rectitud– hare que pare, te lo prometo

Nuevamente abrazo a su hija; esta vez con mas fuerza porque aunque ella no lo supiera, allí mismo se despedirían para siempre. Lentamente, Stannis desenfundo una daga que siempre llevaba consigo oculta en el tobillo.

-Nunca te lo he dicho y tendría que haberlo hecho - miro a su hija con una tristeza marcada en cada poro de su piel – Te quiero – Shireen sonrió y Stannis le clavo la daga en el corazón; miro los ojos de su hija hasta que se oscurecieron, hasta que dejaron de brillar, hasta que murieron.

-Quemarlos – declamo luego de permanecer ausente por varios minutos

-¿Disculpe majestad? – inquirió uno de los soldados

-¿Es que tengo que repetirlo? – Voceo al hombre con mandíbulas apretadas y el ceño fruncido – Quemarlos a todos

-Ya habéis oído – grito el soldado a sus compañeros – Quemar los cadáveres

-Vuestra hija no esta despellejada; ha debido esconderse; enhorabuena – aquella felicitación había sonado con mas aversión que con congratulación; aunque también era de entender.

Stannis no se movió de allí, hasta que los cuerpos de su esposa y su hija fueron purificados por las llamas del fuego.

La fortaleza no se había escapado del pasto de las llamas; aunque extinguidas, la presencia aun permanecía en las paredes.

Las paredes de piedra calcinadas, los suelos encharcados de sangre; restos de vísceras y piel por las esquinas y en las antorchas; ecos de dolor en las vacías habitaciones y recuerdos en cada bocanada de aire.

Nada de vida en la Torre del Dragón de Viento; tampoco el la Torre del Tambor de Piedra, pero en la Torre del Dragón Marino, fue otra cosa. En ella estaban los aposentos del maestre y las pajareras; para ascender había que ir por una escalera circular.

La puerta estaba sellada desde dentro; Stannis golpeo con ira la puerta.

-¡Abrir! ¡Abrir! – ordeno con ferocidad; era como un león apunto de lanzar dentelladas sobre la superficie de madera.

-Sansa cariño; abre la puerta – intervino Catelyn con un tono mas calmado

-Sansa, hermanita – Robb mostraba en su voz ni calma, ni ferocidad, sino nerviosismo.

Stannis dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, cuando en el interior de la habitación se empezaron a escuchar sonidos; como se alguien retirando muebles u otro tipo de objetos pesados.

La puerta se abrió muy despacio; del interior no salió Sansa, sino, un joven de unos veinticinco años.

-Maestre Pylos – Stannis parecía haberse calmado - ¿Alguien más?

El muchacho no consiguió lograr articular palabra; aun tenía el miedo en el cuerpo. En lugar de decir algo sin sentido, hizo un gesto hacia el interior de la sala.

Los tres entraron y vieron a Sansa, que rápidamente fue a correr a los brazos de su madre entre lágrimas; así como también encontraron al sobrino del Rey, que corrió como un desalmado a los brazos de su tío, los cuales todavía tenían la sangre de Shireen, al pequeño poco le importo mancharse con la sangre de su prima.

-Las mazmorras…-gesticulo el maestre - …Ser Davos

La frase estaba inconclusa, pese a ello, Stannis comprendió que el contrabandista no había muerto durante la batalla del Aguasnegras y que se encontraba preso en las mazmorras ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, pero lo averiguaría.

Al darse la vuelta, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de exasperación; no importaba en que clase de infierno se encontrara, ella siempre vivía, era un demonio, un demonio venido desde las profundidades de alguno de los siete infiernos, un demonio vestido con sedas rojas.

-Mi Rey – pronuncio la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa, desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Maestre, cure a nuestros invitados

-Como desee alteza

-Procúreles unas estancias lo mas cómodas posibles; debo hablar a solas con Lady Melisandre

En silencio caminaron hasta la cámara privada de Stannis; le ordeno a Melisandre que cerrara la puerta y cuando lo hizo, se vio sorprendida por las manos del Rey; Stannis apretó con nervio el blanco cuello de la mujer roja.

-¿Ves esto? ¿Ves esto? – le pregunto en varias ocasiones; después de la tercera, le restregó la sangre de una de las manos sobre la cara – Es la sangre de mi hija, de mi hija muerta despellejada. ¿Por qué no me advertiste? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me has ocultado esto? ¿Qué sacas de su muerte?

-El señor de luz… - carraspeo Melisandre

-Cállate, cállate, cállate – ordeno a gritos - ¿A que juegas? Dime, ¿a que estas jugando? Todos a tu alrededor terminan muertos. Si tu Dios es tan poderoso ¿Por qué no la salvasteis? – en ese momento con las lagrimas aglutinándose en sus lagrimales, soltó a la sacerdotisa y tomos distancias - ¿Por qué no salvasteis a mi hija?

-Os dije que traicionaríais a los hombres que os sirven, que traicionarías a vuestra familia, que traicionarías todo aquello a lo que habéis amado…

-¡No es lo mismo traicionar, que dejar morir! – Stannis se relamió, hasta detener la lengua varios segundos sobre la herida que se había hecho en el labio – Fuera, iros, iros de aquí…¡IROS YA!...marchaos y no volváis; porque como vuelva a ver un solo destello de color rojo, iré a por vos y os matare; deseareis no haberme conocido nunca y ningún Dios, ya sea de fuego, sean los Siete, sea el dios ahogado o cualquier dios que la gente crea como el verdadero, podrá salvaros de mi ira.

Melisandre lejos de asustarse por las amenazas; sonrió y puso los brazos en cruz.

-No me iré mi Rey, mi sitio esta a vuestro lado – esperó unos segundos y luego continuó su dialogo – No me matareis porque sabéis que me necesitáis para ser Rey.

Stannis bufo, mascullo una maldición y se marcho de la habitación rechinando los dientes.


	16. Conversaciones Declaradas

**Conversaciones Declaradas**

Stannis salió de la bañera cuando el agua se había quedado completamente gélida; ya no era clara ni limpia; tornada de color roja, era como un estanque de mortandad.

A la cintura se puso la toalla que había dejado sobre una silla; una toalla áspera como la lengua de una cabra; de color azul marino y con sus iniciales bordadas con hilo amarillo.

Limpio los vahos que empañaban el cristal y se miró en él; solo vio el reflejo de un hombre irreconocible marcado por la carcoma de la edad y el infinito dolor.

No hay nada más peligroso que un hombre tremendamente justo; pero este, mas peligroso se vuelve si además de justo, nada tiene que perder ya.

Su hija había heredado sus ojos, cuando los vio en el cristal, era como si la viera a ella también; negó, negó y negó con la cabeza durante varios minutos.

Quería gritar, quería venganza, quería llorar; quería todo eso y mas, pero no podía; debía controlar sus emociones, apaciguarse y no ser desbordado por sentimientos banales; el trono, ese era su objetivo y no ningún otro, solo el trono.

"_Llorar es para las mujeres y los niños;_ _los remordimientos para los débiles…no soy nada de eso; seré el Rey porque SOY el Rey. Gélido y justo como el Norte, ardiente y enérgico como el Sur."_

En cuanto se vistió, fue directo a las mazmorras, haciendo oídos sordos de los llamamientos de sus hombres.

Situadas bajo tierra, tenían una calidez tenue, pese a la oscuridad y tenebrosidad que las imbuía. Varias antorchas a lo largo del amplio corredor, las iluminaban.

Las ratas correteaban de celda en celda; el olor a cuerpos quemados había llegado hasta allí, taponando los olores de orines y excrementos de roedores y los que no eran de roedores también.

Davos Seaworth se encontraba en la vigésimo cuarta celda; sentado en un rincón al lado del orinal y con la cabeza metida entre las piernas; muy fácilmente se podía pensar que estaba suplicando plegarias.

-¿Rezando contrabandista? – la voz de Stannis callo como una plegaria concedida por los dioses para aquel moribundo hombre.

-Alteza… - Davos no se lo creía. ¿Realmente era él? ¿Realmente era Stannis? ¿O se trataba de una ilusión? ¿Era un truco de la mujer roja? ¿La hechicera lo quemaría como hizo con el tío de Shelyse?

Stannis abrió la puerta de la celda palpando con la mano el lugar exacto donde estaba el cerrojo; las antorchas apenas iluminaban y un repentino viento, hizo que la llama que tenían mas próxima se extinguiera.

Davos se incorporo del terregoso suelo, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía su Rey.

-¿Encerrado bajo que motivo? – pregunto Stannis caminando unos pasos mas adelantado.

-Sabe que no puedo mentirle – cito dubitativo

-Pero si que puedes dudar – interrumpió con afirmación y mirando a Davos de reojo – Y de hecho lo estas haciendo

-Le seré franco como siempre alteza; Fue la mujer roja; ella me encerró

-No te he preguntado quien Davos – Stannis se detuvo y analizo el rostro del hombre al que le había cortado los dedos – sino…¿ porque?

El caballero de la cebolla, miro al suelo; segundos más tarde levanto la mirada para reflejarse en las pupilas de Stannis; tomo una bocanada de aire y la expulso.

-Por intentar matarla – respondió al fin

Stannis no dijo nada y se limito a seguir caminando; Davos lo siguió con algunos pasos de margen. Al llegar a la superficie, el caballero de la cebolla no pudo evitar nombrar a los Dioses; nunca había visto nada igual. Escuchó los gritos y las vejaciones desde las mazmorras, pero jamás habría imaginado semejante resultado.

Varios soldados se arremolinaban frente a una hoguera, observando casi son sadismo como los cuerpos de los muertos despellejados se calcinaban, convirtiéndose en apenas un recuerdo del pasado.

Davos acelero cuando le había parecido ver a Robb Stark asomado a una ventana de la fortaleza.

-Ese era…

-Si Davos, ese era Robb Stark – entraron dentro del castillo; al girar, tropezaron con Sansa y Lady Stark; las dos estaban en cierto modo felices, pero a la misma vez, manteniendo la tristeza y desolación en sus caras

Sin poder decir palabra alguna; como un buitre que huele una presa, Melisandre apareció detrás de Stannis y Davos.

La mujer intercambio miradas con el Rey, quien en seguida volvió a centrarse en las dos norteñas.

-Lady Stark, Sansa – saludo inclinando levemente la cabeza; luego miro a Melisandre mas fríamente mientras también pronunciaba su nombre – Davos acompáñame, tenemos que hablar.

Las malas condiciones en las que se encontraba la Cámara de la Mesa Pintada, hicieron que tuvieran que ir hasta el jardín de Aegon.

La última vez que Stannis había estado allí, los pájaros cantaban; ahora, simplemente no estaban. Huyeron, escaparon de las garras de los Lannister y los Bolton.

"…_Shireen…" _pensó cuando escucho unas risas infantiles procedentes de los matorrales; dio varios pasos temblorosos y cuando aparto los matojos; Viento Gris salió perseguido por Edric Tormenta.

-Alteza, no puedo imaginar el dolor por el que debe de estar pasando. He perdido a varios de mis hijos en el AguasNegras, pero por fortuna y gracia de los Dioses, todavía conservo a los más pequeños; en cambio usted…

-Es inútil anclarse en el dolor, en el pasado –cortó el monologo sin mirar a Davos; esperó un tiempo y giro sobre si mismo para confrontar visualmente al contrabandista - mirare al futuro y espero contar con vos Ser Davos

-Mi vida le pertenece, le seguiré a donde quiera llevarme

-Debería darte descanso, pero el tiempo apremia. Quiero que elijas a varios de mis hombres para que se lleven a mi sobrino a un lugar seguro; he escuchado por ahí que Melisandre quiere quemarlo para despertar a los dragones de piedra. No me creo semejante sandez de dragones petrificados; hazlo por la noche, que nadie os vea y que nadie se entere del destino.

-¿Ni si quiera vos?

-Yo el que menos -respondió tajantemente – si fuera un viejo no me importaría probar los hechizos de Melisandre; pero es un niño, tiene mucho que vivir aun y aunque sea un bastardo, no quita para que sea un inocente y sangre de inocente derramada, vamos mas que sobrados.

La noche reinaba nuevamente en Rocadragon; fue un día difícil para los presentes en el que tuvieron que hacer de tripas corazón.

Todos trabajaron en las arduas tareas de limpieza, aunque no pudieron deshacerse de los fantasmas que poblarían para siempre aquel lugar.

Stannis; hombre amante de la soledad, se aseguro de tener la habitación mas alejada; estaba cansado de recibir pésames de sus hombres; no es que no lo agradeciera, aunque por sus gestos y muecas parecía que le molestara; simplemente quería poner un punto y aparte; era tiempo de guerra y en ello debían concentrarse, de lo contrario, perderían todo por lo que habían luchado durante tanto tiempo.

Tenia sudores de nervios por todo el cuerpo; no podía parar quieto en la cama, asique se levanto a dar un paseo.

Iba a ir hasta el jardín de Aegon, pero vio una luz encendida en el torreón de las cocinas; por eso mismo, fue hasta allí, para comprobar que era lo que sucedía.

Al entrar, vio a Robb Stark y a su madre, haciendo algún tipo de comida, probablemente algún plato típico de Invernalia.

-Lord Stannis – dijo Catelyn sorprendida, sosteniendo en ambas manos un paquete abierto de harina.

-Lord Stannis – Robb resulto ser mas seco. No se fiaba del Baratheon; la desconfianza era notable y mutua.

-¿Qué hacen? – Catelyn habría respondido, de no ser porque Stannis no le dio tiempo a ello –Miren, ni me importa. ¿Has reconsiderado mi propuesta?

-Si – respondió el joven lobo. Su respuesta no traería demasiados admiradores – Mi respuesta es, no. No voy a darle mis espadas, no voy a rendir el norte ante usted Lord Stannis; si lo quiere, tendrá que matarme

-Robb… - Catelyn estaba más sorprendida que el propio Stannis. Situada entre ambos guerreros, percibió la energía negativa que emanada de los dos; era como encontrarse en medio de dos agujeros negros que intentaban absorberla. Con aquel silencio, se decían mas que en un monologo de diez minutos

-Escúchame bien – Stannis le señalo inquisitivamente y se situó a dos pasos del joven Stark – Me lo debes

-No le debo nada – dijo rotundamente

-¿Qué no me debes nada? – Parecía sonreír con aquellas palabras tan gráciles – Me debes tu vida, la de tu hermana, la de tu madre… ¿eso no significa nada para ti? ¿A quien demonios has salido? Porque a tu padre no

-No le consiento que nombre a mi padre. Ha perdido el derecho a ser respetado, en el momento en el que…-Robb miró como su madre negaba con la cabeza desde la espalda de aquel rígido rey; entonces, hizo un mueca de consternación y se marcho dando un portazo

-…maté a mi Renly – termino la frase de Robb mirando al suelo; con posterioridad se froto la cabeza con una mano y se sentó al lado de la mesa mirando el bol que tenia frente a él con masa de hacer galletas – Era un traidor, un rebelde que lo quería todo para él; no le importaba la cadena de sucesión, las leyes….las normas están para cumplirlas y llevan escritas milenios; hice lo que se tenia que hacer.

-Disculpe a mi hijo – se limpio con un trapo la harina de las manos y también tomo asiento – es joven e inexperto

-No lo niegue Lady Stark – levanto la vista para mirarla con serenidad – usted al igual que todos, piensa que soy un asesino; pero no lo soy. Si lo fuera, no estaría aquí hablando con usted, me encontraría recorriendo el continente para aplastar a los Bolton, seguramente después de tumbar cada piedra de esta fortaleza. Hágale recapacitar Lady Stark, haga que cambie de opinión porque le aseguro que si no lo hace, lo matare; barreré a cualquier pretendiente al trono.

-La clave Lord Stannis, es que mi hijo Robb, no desea tomar el trono de hierro; solo quiere venganza por el asesinato de su padre. No le interesa el poder, ni la codicia; solo desea vengarse de los Lannister y volver a Invernalia con su familia

-Volver a Invernalia llamándose Rey en el Norte – corrigió Stannis – es una mujer fuerte e inteligente, lo ha demostrado en incontables ocasiones, vuelva a demostrarlo ahora. ¿Quiere justicia? Yo se la daré, le doy mi palabra; que el norte así como las tierras de los ríos me den su lealtad y le juro Lady Stark, le juro que los Lannister, los Bolton y todos los demás, pagaran por sus crímenes y todos aquellos que apoyen mi causa, serán recompensados.

En ese instante, unos maullidos rompieron la conversación; azúcar entro por la puerta sofocado después de subir todas las escaleras y se encaramo a los pies de Stannis.

Catelyn sonrió ante aquel cuadro que se le había presentado ante los ojos.

-Odio a los gatos – dejo escapar el Baratheon – son caprichosos, desdeñosos y solo se acercan a ti cuando quieren algo.

Stannis se levanto del asiento, tomo a azúcar con una mano y mientras lo mantenía apoyado sobre el brazo izquierdo, con el otro, sacaba una bolsita de terrones de azúcar del armario; cogió un puñado y dejo que el felino se los comiera directamente de la mano.

-Se ve que le quiere – le señaló Catelyn con tono divertido. Azúcar comía al tiempo que ronroneaba y movía la cola, dándole golpecitos a Stannis en el brazo.

-Por interés – el gato continuaba comiendo al tiempo que la matriarca Stark se levantaba; como el felino no paraba quieto y no dejaba de hacer extrañas maniobras provocando la impaciencia de Stannis, ella le ayudo a darle los últimos terrones azucarados –tendría que haberle comprado un perro

El ultimo comentario, provoco en Catelyn una pequeña carcajada, que a su vez hizo que Stannis arqueara las cejas.

"_¿Por qué se ha reído? No ha sido ningún chiste…cada vez entiendo menos a las mujeres"_

Azúcar termino de comer y se marcho por donde había venido, bajo la mirada de sus dos cuidadores.

-¿Lo ve? Son unos interesados –_"otra vez le ha hecho gracia mi comentario"-_Deberíamos acostarnos

-¿¡Como que os vais a acostar?! – Intervino repentinamente Sansa, saltando desde el umbral de la puerta al interior de la cocina –No podéis, no ahora, ¿Qué diría padre?

-Sansa, esas confusiones son mas propias de tu hermana Arya que de ti – le replico la madre – Siempre seré fiel a vuestro padre; nunca habrá otro

-Madre, es fácil darse a la confusión después de veros tan juntos dando terrones de azúcar al gato

¿Es que los norteños tenéis otro horario? – Intervino Stannis – Aquí, cuando es de madrugada, todos los niños duermen

-Perdón – se disculpo Sansa con rubor – Os dejare solos para que sigáis con lo vuestro

-No hay nada nuestro – bufo repentinamente entre dientes mientras se iba del lugar dejando a la madre y a la hija con desconcierto


	17. Flashbacks

**Flashbacks**

Habían pasado un par de semanas; los Stark y el Baratheon, no volvieron a intercambiar palabras; todo parecía estar más que decidido pues Robb no tenía ninguna intención de rendir el Norte.

Catelyn había intentado convencer a su hijo, pero era demasiado cabezota; todo honor, igual que su difunto padre.

Stannis los había sacado del castillo, no se unían a su causa, mucho menos contarían con las comodidades de un castillo.

La ultima conversación con el joven lobo, dio como resultado una aireada discusión, en la que acabaron con amenazas y advertencias.

-Estas acabando con mi paciencia y bien todos saben que tengo muy poca; me muerdo la lengua no por ti, sino por tu señora madre y la memoria de tu difunto padre

-Os dije que no nombrarais a mi padre Lord Stannis – señalo Robb con la seriedad marcada en el rostro; seriedad que se vio en inferioridad contra la que Stannis siempre tenia – No sois digno de ello

-Y vos no sois digno de haceros llamar Rey – ladro con ojos abiertos y las sienes palpitantes - ¿Es vuestra ultima decisión? ¿Queréis que gane a vuestros hombres y vuestras tierras en el campo de batalla?

-Así es como se debe hacer

-Por favor alteza – intermedio Davos – recapacitar; las tropas están muy mermadas, si entráis en combate, perderéis

-Hijo, escúchame te lo ruego – suplico Catelyn – es una locura, tu padre aceptaría, estoy segura de ello

-Eso no lo sabes madre – respondió mirándola; posteriormente volvió a centrarse en Stannis, quien también lo miraba luego de intercambiar unas palabras que no pudo escuchar con Ser Davos – Agradezco que nos salvara la vida, pero por mi honor de Stark, no puedo doblar la rodilla, ni servir bajo la batuta de un asesino.

-Como quieras – Stannis miro la mesa talla con el mapa de Poniente, dio varios golpes con sus dedos donde se localizaba Rocadragon y volvió a mirar a Robb – Tu, tus tropas y tu familia os marchareis de mi castillo, no volveréis a dormir en sus muros, ni comer de su comida, acampareis en la playa y te doy tres lunas para prepararte; después, uno de los dos, dirá adiós para siempre.

A las pocas horas de aquella conversación, Stannis volvió a la cámara de la sala pintada con Ser Davos; sobre la superficie de madera, encontró el broche en forma de pez de Catelyn; lo cogió con la mano y se puso a darle vueltas.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Davos con una voz mas aguda de lo que pretendía. Stannis no era tan frio como había demostrado los últimos días, aunque...lo era? Pero su frialdad distaba mucho de la que tenía Lord Tywin, o cualquiera de los leones que se alimentaban de ciervos. Sus pensamientos se vieron frustrados cuando la mirada lejana de Davos no estaba en él, sino en el broche que mantenía - ¿Eso es un pez, alteza? – Davos miro con las cejas levantadas

-Si, es el emblema de los Tully – dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.. Por la forma en la que lo sostenía sabia que el contrabandista había camuflado otra pregunta entre sus palabras. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Stannis envolvió el broche en su mano y se lo guardo en el bolso del pantalón.

El rey comenzó a recordar algo, un recuerdo que solo a él le pertenecía; algo que sucedió hace ya muchos años; un recuerdo que lo tenía como protagonista junto con Lady Stark.

Una vez, ella le había regalado un Colgate del emblema de los Tully, para que le diera suerte en el campo de batalla y que no se sintiera solo.

Su padre le había dicho que sería bueno conocer a Catelyn Tully. No estaba seguro de por qué su padre le dijo esas cosas. En una ocasión, se habían ido a pescar, y se acordó de sus manos, de como le tocaban cuando las ponía sobre las suyas a la hora de agarrar la caña y la forma en que ella se echó a reír cuando él se cayó hacia atrás, hacia el suelo. Como era su cabello en aquella época... Recordaba ese día más que cualquier otro de aquella época.

Stannis de ninguna manera confeso su malestar con la idea de que ella se casara con Brandon Stark, un matrimonio que nunca ocurrió, pero que se sustituyo con el de Eddard Stark.

-Puedo oírte juzgar-Stannis al fin habló de nuevo, y se puso de pie correctamente. Miró al hombre que estaba a su lado, el hombre a quien más confiaba. Davos, que fue siguió leal después de cortarle los dedos y haría cualquier cosa por él. Davos, el hombre que no se fiaba de la sacerdotisa y estuvo preso por ello.

-Yo no le juzgo, alteza

Stannis negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la mesa tallada. Sus ojos se clavaron en Desembarco del Rey, a continuación, en las Tierras de los Ríos, en Invernalia y en Roca Casterly. Él gobernaría el reino, todos los reinos. Rozo con los dedos por Aguasdulces y apartó la mano rápidamente, como si el fuego lo hubiera herido.

Su majestad- Davos estaba a su lado.  
-No fue nada. Eso fue una mentira. Todos mienten, me mienten, pero serán reprendidos y castigados  
-¿Esto es por Lady Stark, alteza?  
-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Lady Stark. Se trata de su hijo, y el bastardo en el Trono de Hierro.- Dijo con un tono más fuerte, no tan suave como antes. Sus manos sobre la mesa; miró en dirección a sus manos y de allí, al mapa de nuevo- Robb Stark y Joffrey me están luchando; por si fuera poco también debo preocuparme por los Bolton, quizás también por los Frey y a ellos, añadirle a los Dornienses que aunque se muestren neutrales, no tardaran en alzarse del lado de los Lannister; ¡ah! Y los Tyrell, casi me olvido de ellos- Stannis negó con la cabeza-No puedo hacer todo esto y pensar en Lady Stark.  
-Dijisteis que no estabais pensando en ella.- señalo Davos  
-No lo estoy haciendo - Stannis negó con la cabeza. Suspiró, y luego puso su mano sobre las figuras que representaban en el mapa la hueste de Robb Stark - Lady Stark hizo su elección, seguirá con su hijo- Él asintió con la cabeza, y sin embargo su corazón casi se agitaba y revolvía el estómago. Se sentía asqueado de sí mismo. Recordó el pelo rojo de los Tully, pero no eran los Tully lo que veía…era Catelyn. Sus ojos se congelaron sobre el mapa, y volvo a tranquilizarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Acababa de enviudar no hacia mucho y ya estaba pensando en otra mujer; no, no, eso no podía hacerlo alguien que envainaba la justicia y el deber.- ¿Crees que me importa Lady Stark? Si su hijo no cambia de parecer, también la matare a ella. Por las buenas o por las malas, me ganare las espadas del norte y de las tierras de los ríos. Pero antes de hacerlo, antes de combatir contra el lobo, requiero de una mano; arrodillaros Ser Davos, vuestro rey os lo ordena.

Davos se arrodilló y Stannis desenvainó la espada larga. Era _Portadora de Luz_, ese nombre le había puesto Melisandre; la _Espada Roja de los Héroes_, forjada en los fuegos en los que se habían consumido los siete dioses. La estancia pareció iluminarse cuando la hoja salió de su funda. El acero tenía un brillo propio y cambiante, anaranjado, amarillo, rojo. El aire tremolaba a su alrededor, y jamás una piedra preciosa había tenido tanto brillo. Pero cuando Stannis tocó con ella el hombro de Davos el tacto fue igual que el de otra espada cualquiera.

-Ser Davos de la Casa Seaworth -dijo el rey-, ¿seréis mi vasallo leal ahora y por siempre?

-Lo seré, mi señor.

-¿Juráis servirme con lealtad hasta el fin de vuestros días, aconsejarme sinceramente, obedecerme con presteza, defender mis derechos y mi reino contra todos los enemigos en batallas grandes y pequeñas, proteger a mi pueblo y castigar a mis enemigos?

-Lo juro, Alteza.

-Si así es levantaos, Davos Seaworth, y levantaos como señor de La Selva, Almirante del mar Angosto y Mano del Rey.

Por un momento Davos se quedó tan conmocionado que no pudo ni moverse

-Alteza, no es posible... No estoy preparado para ser Mano de un rey.

-No hay nadie más preparado-Stannis envainó la _Portadora de Luz_, tendió la mano a Davos y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Soy un plebeyo -le recordó Davos- Soy un contrabandista que ha subido demasiado alto. Vuestros señores no me obedecerán nunca.

-En ese caso nombraremos nuevos señores.

-Pero... no sé leer... ni escribir...

-El maestre Pylos os leerá lo que os haga falta. En cuanto a lo de escribir, mi anterior Mano escribió la carta que hizo que Melisandre lo quemara. Lo único que os pido es lo que me habéis dado siempre. Sinceridad. Lealtad. Servicio.

Esa noche, Melisandre quiso hacerle compañía en la cama, con fines que Stannis rápidamente freno.

La mujer roja se ponía nuevamente los atuendos, entre que Stannis deambulaba pensativo por la habitación.

-Que no os levante dolor de cabeza – pronuncio Melisandre

-¿El que? – Stannis seguía perdido en sus emociones.

-El joven lobo, la batalla contra él; Estas son guerras sin importancia no son más que riñas de críos antes de lo que se avecina. Las fuerzas de aquel cuyo nombre no debe pronunciarse están tomando posiciones, mi rey, y son malévolas y poderosas hasta límites inimaginables. Pronto llegará el frío y la noche que no acaba jamás. – Se ató el lazo del vestido -A menos que los hombres buenos tengan el valor de combatirlas. Hombres cuyos corazones sean de fuego. Poniente debe unirse bajo el mando de su verdadero rey, el príncipe que nos fue prometido, el Señor de Rocadragón y elegido de R'hllor.

-Las elecciones de R'hllor son extrañas-El rey hizo una mueca, como si hubiera probado algo desagradable- ¿Por qué yo y no mis hermanos? Renly y su melocotón... En mis sueños veo cómo le corre el jugo por la boca y la sangre por la garganta. Si hubiera cumplido con su deber como hermano habríamos aplastado a Lord Tywin. Una victoria de la que hasta Robert habría estado orgulloso. Robert... -Rechinó los dientes de un lado al otro-También sueño con él. Lo veo riendo, bebiendo y fanfarroneando. Eran las cosas que mejor se le daban. Bueno, también pelear. El Señor de la Luz tendría que haber elegido como campeón a Robert. ¿Por qué a mí?

-Porque sois un hombre justo -dijo Melisandre; se arrimó a él y le susurro – un hombre justo que no se permite ningún disfrute, pero sé que me deseáis… - la sacerdotisa se alejó de su lado, para abrir la puerta de la habitación - …igual que la deseáis a ella

"_¿A ella?... ¿que ha querido decir con eso?..." _

-¿Qué habéis querido decir con eso? – pregunto al aire; Melisandre se había marchado ya.

Se remojo los labios tomando asiento en la cama y sacando el broche de los Tully, el broche de Catelyn.

"_¿Lo dejaría allí a propósito?... ¿para que no mate a su hijo?... ¿para que no la mate a ella?... ¿o de verdad se le olvido?... ¿Y Sansa?... ¿Debería matarla?...No, no ha participado en ninguna decisión bélica…la tomare como rehén"_

Se tumbo hacia atrás; la luz de la segunda luna entraba quedando reflejaba en el pez. Stannis lo guardo en la mano; una mano que se llevo al pecho.

"_Catelyn" – _resopló – _"maldita mujer; todas sois un problema; le entregare el maldito broche el día que valla a matar a su hijo…antes del combate, no seria correcto hacerlo mientras llora a su primogénito" _– se lleva la mano libre al rostro y se frota los ojos

"_Dioses…los otros me lleven, no quiero matarla….pero es lo que se tiene que hacer…aunque…si abandona a su hijo y se dobla ante mi….no, es descabellado, no lo hará; a fin de cuentas el lema de su casa es : familia, honor, deber…tendrá que morir, no hay otro camino"_


	18. Dos Fantasmas, Una Madre y Una Mano

**Dos Fantasmas, una madre y una mano**

Los espíritus errantes vagaban libremente por toda Rocadragon, nadie los había visto, pero todos sabían que estaban allí. Mil ojos los observaban, mil ojos invisibles permanecerían a la expectación de la batalla y todo ellos ayudarían a su rey a ganar. La muerte era ahora aliada de Stannis Baratheon.

Desde el día que con Melisandre engendro aquella sombra asesina, los espíritus le hablaban, ahora lo veía claro; la primera vez creía que se estaba volviendo loco por oír voces, pero ya no lo veía así, el mas allá se había doblado ante él y si los vivos no lo ayudaban a conquistar el trono, serian los espíritus de los muertos.

Unas veces creía oír a su hermano mayor, otras, era Renly y su melocotón, incluso Eddard Stark le hablada; bien podían ser reales o meras ilusiones de su mente estresada, quien sabe; ciertamente nunca se sabe nada con el cien por cien de certeza.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Davos, ni a la propia sacerdotisa roja; no era conveniente; si aquello llegaba a los oídos de algún joven ambicioso o algún viejo que nada tuviera que perder, intentarían asesinarlo durante la noche, en pleno sueño.

En la soledad que le daba la habitación, conversaba consigo mismo; en plena construcción de una estrategia, una voz le habló.

-No matéis a mi hijo, Lord Stannis

-¿Lord Stark?

-No matéis a mi hijo – volvió a repetir la voz

-Diría que lo lamento, pero estaría mintiendo. He sido paciente; no ha cambiado de parecer, asique lo matare

-No matéis a mi hijo – insistió nuevamente

-¡Pero que os pasa a los muertos! – se levanto de la silla airadamente; fue hasta el ventanal y observo desde allí el campamento del norteño - ¿¡Solo sabéis repetiros?!

-Por favor – pausó – Catelyn se moriría de la pena; os estima, no me cabe la duda de ello; si matáis a Robb la perderéis

-Y si no lo mato, lo hará él – miro de reojo hacia atrás, como si Eddard estuviera a su espalda – no soy como vos Lord Eddard; no soy honor, soy deber y ya sabe cual es mi deber; nada, ni nadie, se interpondrá

-Dioses, Stannis – intervino otra voz – como has empeorado

-Robert…

-Ned, deja a este insensato; terminara cavándose su propia tumba, no intentes remediarlo

-Robert amigo, ¿es que quieres que los Lannister terminen ganando esta guerra? Harán de su gobierno, una dictadura.

El mayor de los Baratheon soltó una sonora carcajada, que mas parecía un terremoto que martilleaba el cráneo de su hermano, quien rechinaba los dientes y ponía muecas de gran desprecio.

-Y a mí que me importa – volvió a reírse –si ya estoy muerto.

-A ti no te ha importado nadie nunca – espeto Stannis dándose la vuelta para mirar al centro de la habitación - solo tu mismo; solo tener la barriga llena y a una mujer entre la piernas

-A mi no me culpes de que seas un aburrido y un sieso

-No estamos aquí para discutir rencores de hermanos – medió Eddard – tenemos propósitos mas globales

-Hare lo que se tenga que hacer, bajo cualquier precio

-Ya os lo dijo vuestra mano; el trono no merece arriesgarlo todo

-Lord Eddard perdisteis la cabeza por apoyar mi subida al trono ¿no queréis venganza, que se haga justicia?

- Dios Ned, disculpa a mi hermano, tiene la cabeza llena de serrín; Stannis, lo que Eddard intenta decirte es que dejes a un lado tu ego desmedido, te alíes con su hijo y entre los dos con cabeza fría y pies de plomo, agujeréis el culo de esos malnacidos leones

Mientras que los dos amigos fantasmas seguían hablando, Stannis negaba y negaba con la cabeza; no veía nada claro.

Ya era tarde, la tercera luna se le estaba echando encima y a cada segundo, estaba mas confundido; todo se le juntaba y todo pasaba por matar o no al joven lobo.

¿Es que la había salvado para después matarlo? ¿Realmente lo había perdido todo? ¿En serio no le quedaba nada? ¿Qué había de Davos?, perdió a parte de su familia por luchar por él y no se lo tiro a la cara como un arma arrojadiza; ¿Y Catelyn? Se conocían desde hacia mucho tiempo y prácticamente había sido la única que se molesto en comprenderlo.

-Mano dura, mano dura ¡Soy puro hierro! – Analizo la estancia buscando a los espíritus del viento - ¡me romperé antes de doblarme ante nadie!

-¿Cómo puedo tener hermanos tan idiotas, Ned? – Su tono mostraba frustración –Doy gracias a los Dioses que me hallan matado y no tener que aguantarlo más. Si quieres ser Rey y durar en el cargo, aprende primero a ver a tus amigos; que si, que si que un Rey no tiene amigos, ya se me esa historia tuya; pero que te entre en la sesera, los Stark son probablemente los cabrones mas honorables y fieles que alguien se pueda encontrar

-Robb no le pedirá que se incline ante él –continuó Lord Stark – le he educado para que sea un buen guerrero, fiel a su familia, a sus amigos, que le tienda la mano a los necesitados y a combatir los actos injustos, darle una oportunidad, a vuestro lado aprenderá lo que yo no he podido enseñarle.

-Los lobos y los venados somos aliados por naturaleza Stannis; abandona esa posición tuya y por la gloria de los reinos intenta ser mas humano; por lo menos con la familia Stark.

Un ruido repentino procedente del pasillo, alerto a Stannis; sujeto el picaporte de la puerta; conto hasta tres y la abrió.

Al otro lado, se encontró con Ser Davos; el contrabandista tenía el semblante desencajado y en seguida se apresuró a disculparte ante su rey, por espiarlo. Stannis con un movimiento de mano, ordeno que entrara al interior de sus aposentos.

Si las miradas petrificaran, ahora mismo Davos ya seria una estatua de piedra; Stannis estaba disgustado, enfadado o ambas cosas, realmente Davos no sabría como definir la emoción que inundaba el semblante de su Rey.

-¡Callaros, me levantáis dolor de cabeza! – gritó Stannis; Davos se sobresalto, no entendía quien le mandaba callar; en la habitación estaban solos y desde que había entrado, sus labios no pronunciaron ninguna palabra – Hasta muertos son insufribles

-¿Muertos, alteza? – El Rey le disparó otra de sus tan terribles miradas, que alertaban de que se estaba metiendo en terreno fangoso - ¿Qué muertos?

-Mi hermano Robert y su hermano postizo – mascullo; miro la luna por la ventana y apoyo una mano contra ésta – ¿Crees que estoy loco Davos? ¿Loco por hablar con los muertos?

-No es mi obligación juzgar con quien habla, majestad

-Vamos contrabandista, dime lo que piensas realmente; no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte nombrado mi mano

-Creo que simplemente esta cansado y necesita reposo; no creo que lo mas conveniente sea entrar en guerra contra el joven lobo – Stannis hizo una mueca de aprobación que Davos no vio – es muy arriesgado

-Eso mismo me ha dicho su padre; ni los vivos ni los muertos quieren que luche contra él, pero mi decisión es inamovible

-Pero alteza – se le escuchaba realmente preocupado

-Ya me has dado tu consejo y me has dicho lo que piensas; ahora soy yo quien toma la decisión – se gira y lo mira neutro como el hierro – ponte la armadura Ser Davos, esta noche es tiempo de lucha

Stannis salió con decisión de la habitación; debía ir hasta el campamento de Robb Stark, antes de la lucha entregaría a su madre el broche de los Tully.

Mientras caminaba, se tropezaba con varios de sus soldados; todos mostraban compromiso con la batalla que se avecinaba.

Fuera del castillo, el paisaje desolado e iluminado por las estrellas y la luna, le daba una imagen hermosa para morir; muchos habrían deseado fallecer ante semejante panorama de magia natural.

El campamento del joven lobo se mostro ante sus ojos, pocos minutos después; había apostado a dos lanceros en la entrada que cruzaron sus armas para negarle la entrada a Lord Stannis.

-Tenemos órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie – dijo uno de los soldados

-No es nada personal – se excuso el otro

-Solo cumplimos ordenes – volvió a decir el primero

-¿Queréis apresurar vuestra muerte? – pregunto Stannis con un tono mas severo de lo habitual; había visto que los jóvenes soldados que detenían su entrada al campamento, olían a verano y con las palabras y el tono apropiado, se acobardarían

-Lo sentimos, pero no podemos – informo el segundo con cierto titubeo; las rodillas le temblaban; estaba asustado

-¿Qué queréis Lord Stannis? – la voz lejana de una mujer interrumpió a los tres hombres

Catelyn Stark se acercó a ellos con un vestido azul y una fina seda sobre la cabeza, para protegerla del aire que soplaba rebelde.

Stannis no le quito ojo y ella a él tampoco. Cuanto Catelyn se situó a la altura de los lanceros de su hijo, le pidió que se marcharan; ellos dudaron, pero finalmente accedieron a retirarse.

-¿Qué queréis Lord Stannis? – volvió a preguntar nuevamente

-He venido a traeros algo – se echo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco el broche con forma de pez –Os lo dejasteis olvidado en la Cámara de la Mesa Pintada

-Quedároslo – Catelyn son rio tímidamente – recuerdo que el que os entregue cuando éramos niños, lo perdisteis cuando vuestro hermano Robert os tiro al rio

-¿Aun recordáis ese día? – pregunto sorprendido mientras se guardaba el broche

-Fue un grato día, en el que me anunciaron el compromiso con Ned; los Dioses lo tengan en su gloria

-Ned – susurro – entonces recordáis ese día por vuestro esposo; claro, no esperaba menos, era evidente

-¿Luchareis contra mi hijo? – pregunto esperanzada de que Stannis respondiera que finalmente no lucharía

-Si – confeso sin tapujos, sin titubear y sin alargar la conversación – dígale a su hijo que se prepare, que pronto acompañara a su padre

-Tal vez seáis vos el que acompañe a sus hermanos – actuó Robb, quien apareció saliendo del interior de una de las tiendas

-Hijo – se agarra de su brazo con cariño – por favor

-Madre, valla dentro, tengo que hablar en privado con Lord Stannis

Catelyn se resigno y termino por ir a la tienda de Sansa; debía de sacarla de allí si al final tenia lugar el enfrentamiento; debía de poner en curso su plan.

Los dos líderes se miraban con ojo clínico; como había sucedido con anterioridad, se decía más con el silencio que con palabras.

La hueste de Robb se situó detrás de su Rey; lo propio hicieron las tropas de Stannis; al poco, se sumaron a ellos Melisandre, Ser Davos, Sansa y Catelyn.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Madre esto es muy peligroso, marcharos las dos – pedía el muchacho con palabras fluidas

-No nos vamos a ir – indicaba Catelyn dando unos pasos al frente, situándose entre su hijo y el hombre que le había salvado la vida – Esto es una locura; nosotros nos somos vuestro enemigo Lord Stannis y él no es nuestro enemigo hijo; tenemos uno en común…los Lannister y sus aliados; no aquí no habrá derramamiento de sangre

Catelyn hizo un gesto de cabeza mirando a Stannis, pero no lo estaba mirando a él; se giro y vio que la señal iba hacia Davos. El contrabandista y Lady Stark dieron la orden de dejar las armas a los ejércitos de sus respectivos bandos; los soldados afirmaron con la cabeza y tiraron las espadas a los pies de sus reyes.

-¿Esto que es? – preguntaron los reyes al unísono

-Alteza – se adelanto Davos – luchemos unidos, como un solo ejercito; con el carisma que procesa el joven lobo para ganarse aliados, unida a su experiencia en la guerra, la victoria será una realidad

-Daros las manos – añadió Catelyn agarrando una mano de cada rey y haciendo que las unirán – uniros como uno solo, forjar una alianza tan firme y leal, que no pueda romperse ni por traición, codicia, poder, por ningún ejército, ni por ningún dios.

-Muy bien Robb Stark, parece que vuestra madre y mi mano han pactado a nuestras espaldas; no puedo luchar contra eso

-Los Lannister tendrán que rezar todas las plegarias que sepan

-Porque la noche es oscura y alberga horrores – finalizo Melisandre.


	19. De Camino A Salvar el Reino

**De Camino A Salvar el Reino**

El pacto entre el joven lobo y el venado de fuego, seria limitado; juntos terminarían con las amenazas de los Lannister, los Greyjoy, los Frey, los Bolton y con todos aquellos que doblaran la rodilla ante sus enemigos; estando los anteriormente citados fuera del mapa, la alianza terminaría y uno de los dos terminaría sepultado bajo la fría tierra.

Debían de reconstruir rápidamente la flota; allí estancados eran un blanco demasiado fácil y las provisiones no durarían eternamente.

La Fortaleza de Rocadragon era como el ojo de un huracán; los enfrentamientos verbales se sucedían uno tras otro, sin un solo día de descanso.

El antiguo gatito de Shireen se peleaba con Viento Gris hasta que el huargo ahogo al minino en el mar Angosto; eso llevo a discusiones entre Robb y Stannis, como si no fueran suficientes las que ya tenían con sus diferentes maneras de ver la guerra y las tácticas a llevar a cabo; además de ellos, se sumaban las discusiones teológicas entre Catelyn y Melisandre, llegando al punto de que la sacerdotisa roja sugirió el sacrificio de la Tully.

-¿¡Sacrificar a mi madre?! – Robb estaba tan rojo como las sedas brillantes de la mujer

-Vuestros falsos dioses únicamente frenaran el ascenso del nuestro Rey, el sacrificio de vuestra madre servirá para limar asperezas con el señor de luz

-¿Y porque no sois vos quien se sacrifica en el nombre de su señor? – Sugirió el joven lobo – Mí madre debería estar aquí para poder defenderse

-El señor de luz no quiere sacrificios de sus propios creyentes; los sacrificios deben de ser obra de traidores

-Mi madre no es ninguna traidora – espeto Robb airado

-¿Os sentiríais mejor si sois vos el que se sacrifica? –La mujer se regodeaba con aquella sonrisa

-Sois la imagen de la maldad

Stannis se mantenía distanciado de la disputa; su mente estaba en otro lugar. De vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien a quien estaba dándole la razón.

En su cabeza las voces no lo dejaban descansar, cada vez estaba mas cansado aunque nadie podía advertirlo; unas veces se escuchaba a Robert, a Renly, incluso alguna vez le había parecido oír la voz de su padre.

Cansado de escuchar a la mujer roja y al norteño, se levanto para salir de aquel claustrofóbico lugar; al abrir la puerta, se tropezó de bruces con un agitado Davos Seaworth.

-Ser Davos…

-Alteza…- la voz del manicorto era entrecortada, era evidente que había subido hasta la sala de la Cámara Pintada corriendo, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué habéis subido corriendo? – pregunto Stannis inquieto

-Es la guardia la noche, su majestad

-¿La guardia? – Intervino Robb con tono de preocupación – Allí esta mi medio hermano ¿han atacado el muro?

-Necesitan ayuda, la carta es antigua – Davos saca un trozo de pergamino arrugado, que tiene cortésmente a Stannis – Han recibido ataques en el Puño de los primeros hombres; se han enfrentado a espectros, han sido vistos caminantes blancos y además, esperan un serio ataque por parte del Rey-mas-allá-del-muro

Las embarcaciones estaban casi terminadas, los caballos descansados y las huestes ansiosas por salir de esa roca olvidada de la manos de los dioses.

Tan rápido como estuvieron aclaradas las cosas, se embarcaron rumbo al norte; había unos ejércitos que derrotar, un reino que proteger y un trono que conquistar.

Antes de la partida, los partidarios del señor de luz, danzaron con las llamas para rezar por una travesía rápida y sin peligros; durante los canticos, Stannis advirtió que las dos mujeres Stark, observaban todo el despliegue de la sacerdotisa a través de la antigua habitación donde dormía Shireen.

Con los primeros rayos de sol, todo el mundo ha había subido a bordos de los navíos, elevaron las amarras y comenzaron el viaje, después de enviar un cuervo a Guardaoriente del mar, informando de su futura llegada.

A su llegada al muro, les dio la bienvenida el comandante de Guardaoriente, Cotter Pyke; un hombre esbelto, duro, de ojos pequeños y muy juntos, nariz rota, la cara destrozada por la viruela y una barba dispersa.

-Lord Stannis – saludo Pyke con una reverencia – Nos alegra enormemente saber que almenos un Rey no nos ha olvidado

-¿Un Rey? Stannis es el único rey verdadero – cito Melisandre como tantas veces había hecho con anterioridad

-Ya habrá tiempo para hablar, hay unos salvajes que derrotar; Comandante, muéstrenos el camino

Mientras Stannis y Robb iban a enfrentarse a Mance Ryder; Catelyn, Sansa, Davos y el maestre Pylos se quedaron a salvo en Guardaoriente.

Por el contrario, la sacerdotisa roja acompaño a Stannis a la batalla, estando siempre muy cerca de él.

Los hermanos negros de la Guardia de la Noche servirían como anzuelo; dando tiempo a la caballería pesada de los dos Reyes para que rodearan las tropas de Ryder.

Los exploradores negros se adentraron de nuevo en la maleza en cuanto la peligrosa y sangrienta Harma cabeza de perro fue a por ellos; estando lo suficientemente cerca, los jinetes salieron de la espesura para dar caza y muerte.

Los tambores retumbaban mientras los salvajes corrían para formar en columnas o líneas de defensa, pero eran demasiado lentos, demasiado desorganizados, era demasiado tarde. El enemigo salía del bosque, del este, del norte, del nordeste, tres grandes columnas de caballería pesada, todo acero bruñido, con sobrevestas de lana de vivos colores.

Al otro lado del campo de batalla una columna había barrido a Harma Cabeza de Perro. Otra había aplastado el flanco de los lanceros de Tormund Mata Gigantes.

En la linde oriental del campo algunos arqueros disparaban flechas en llamas contra las tiendas de campaña. Un mamut arrancaba a un jinete de su silla y lo lanzaba a quince metros de distancia con un movimiento de la trompa. Los salvajes pasaban a su lado, mujeres y niños que huían de la batalla junto con algunos hombres que los apuraban.

De los árboles salían más y más hombres, ya no sólo caballeros sino también jinetes libres, arqueros a caballo y hombres de armas con armadura ligera y capellinas, docenas, cientos de hombres. Hacían ondear un verdadero bosque de estandartes.

La yegua de Mance se levantó sobre las patas traseras, corcoveó y una lanza le atravesó el pecho. Luego la marea de acero lo arrastró…todo había terminado; Mance Ryder se rindió mientras en el aire, un águila se quemaba viva y su carne se desprendía cayendo como una lluvia carbonizada de carne y plumas.


	20. Conversaciones de Propositos

**Conversaciones de Propósitos**

Stannis Baratheon estaba solo, de pie junto al borde del Muro, contemplando el campo donde había ganado su batalla y el inmenso bosque verde más allá. Llevaba los mismos calzones, túnica y botas negras que debía usar un hermano de la Guardia de la Noche. Sólo su capa lo diferenciaba: una pesada capa dorada, ribeteada de piel negra, con un broche en forma de un corazón ardiente.

-Alteza, os he traído al bastardo de Invernalia -dijo Melisandre

Stannis se volvió para estudiarlo con los dientes apretados, y el cuello, los hombros y la mano derecha, tensos.

-Me cuentan que diste muerte a uno de esos cadáveres andantes para salvar la vida de Lord Mormont -dijo Stannis- Es posible que ésta sea también tu guerra, Lord Nieve. Si me ofreces tu ayuda.

-Mi espada pertenece a la Guardia de la Noche, Alteza -respondió Jon Nieve con precaución.

-Necesito de ti algo más que una espada

-¿Mi señor? -Jon no lo entendía.

-Necesito el norte.

-Mi... Mi hermano Robb es el Rey en el Norte...

-Tu hermano es el legítimo señor de Invernalia, pero…solo es un hombre de carne y hueso

-Los hombres de carne y hueso mueren – añadió la mujer

-¿Va a asesinar a Robb? – Jon se sentía apuñalado por esas palabras

-Yo no he dicho eso; es joven, tenaz, se deja llevar por los sentimientos, morirá antes de que esta guerra termine – Stannis espero unos segundos antes de proseguir – se me arriesgué una vez para salvarle la vida a él y a su señora madre, pero no lo hare siempre; tengo cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparme. Pese a que Robb esta vivo, Lord Tywin ha nombrado como Guardián del Norte a Roose Bolton por traicionar a tu hermano; hay muchos enemigos y cuanto mas esperemos mas tendremos…no voy a darles respiro Jon Nieve; tu hermano morirá y sé que lo hará, por eso debo protegerme la espaldas con otro Señor de Invernalia leal a su legitimo rey.

-Invernalia no existe ya. Theon Greyjoy la quemó.

-El granito no arde con facilidad -dijo Stannis-El castillo se puede reconstruir en su momento. Lo que hace a un señor no son los muros, sino el hombre.

-Alteza, olvidáis que soy un Nieve, no un Stark.

-Eres tú el que olvida con quién está hablando.

-Un rey puede borrar la mancha de la ilegitimidad con un gesto, Lord Nieve - dijo Melisandre, poniendo una tibia mano sobre el brazo de Jon.

- ¿Puedo pediros un tiempo para pensarlo?

-Como quieras. Pero piénsalo deprisa. No soy un hombre paciente, como van a descubrir muy pronto tus hermanos negros-Stannis volvió a mirar hacia el norte- No hables de lo que hemos discutido aquí hoy. Con nadie. Pero cuando regreses, sólo tienes que doblar la rodilla, poner tu espada a mis pies y prometer ponerte a mi servicio, y te levantarás como Jon Stark, el señor de Invernalia

A los dos días, retorno hasta Guardaoriente para encomendarle una importante y secreta misión a Davos Seaworth; la luna estaba en menguante cuando termino de hablar con él.

Observo el perpetuo horizonte marino por un tiempo, hasta que giro la mirada y vio como Lady Catelyn salía de uno de los torreones.

Tenia que hablar con ella, quizás, seria la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. En cuanto la mujer volvió a entrar en la torre, Stannis la siguió a una prudente distancia; Catelyn entro en su cuarto y el rey hizo lo mismo, luego de asegurarse de que nadie lo veía.

-Lord Stannis – saludo agitada la Tully - ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Necesito hablar con usted – cerro la puerta tras de si y apoyo la espalda contra ella – es importante

-¿Era necesario abordarme de esta manera? Cualquiera podría pensar lo que no es

-¿Y que le importa lo que piensen los demás? No tienen ningún derecho a juzgarla por lo que haga

-Mis hijos si

-Sus hijos tampoco ¿va a estar atada por ellos? – se aproxima con lentitud – La vida sigue, siempre sigue. El señor de luz me llevo ha usted por un motivo

-Por favor – da unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta tropezar con el borde de la cama - ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-¿Querer? – Hace una pausa; avanza un poco mas – Lo que todo hombre….lo que todo rey; una reina, un heredero

Catelyn se incorporo; ambos estaban sumamente cerca; el nerviosismo se palpaba en el ambiente y el aire se podía cortar con cuchillo.

Stannis se acercó un poco más y un poco más; ganaba terreno a cada segundo en aquella batalla y su enemigo pronto se convertiría en un aliado que dobla la rodilla.

Un poco mas, solo un poco mas y saborearía la victoria.

-¡NO! – Chillo Catelyn apartando a Stannis de un empujón en el pecho – Soy una mujer casada Lord Stannis

-Esto – saca el broche de la casa Tully - ¿Por qué me lo dio? ¿Dígame? Y no me diga por pena, por compasión, porque no me lo trago; se que hay algo oculto, no me mienta

-El primero que le di fue por lastima, era un niño triste y me daba pena; el segundo fue..

-Por lo mismo – termino Stannis

-No – se apresuró a decir ella

-Sus ojos no mienten – va hacia la puerta, la abre y la atraviesa, pero se despide con otra frase antes de irse – sus labios si

Los siguientes días, tras una discusión monumental con Robb Stark, el joven lobo decidió ir a hasta Aguasdulces temeroso de que los rumores de que los Lannister la estaban asediando fuera verdad.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, nada bien para el Rey venado; sus tropas se desangraban cada día mas y por si la ausencia del lobo no fuera suficiente, los hermanos negros habían nombrado a Jon Nieve su nuevo Lord Comandante. Pero continuaba teniendo a Sansa; estando Bran y Rickon muertos, ella era la heredera de Invernalia, podía casarla con alguien importante y fiel a su causa, pero su madre seguro que se opondría y no estaba con fuerzas para otra discusión.

Hechizos, eso es lo que la sacerdotisa roja le había aconsejado; acudir a la magia que el señor de luz podía ofrecerle a través de ella, darle el calor del fuego para darle fuerza, darle luz para iluminarle en la oscuridad.


	21. Chapter 21

**Nieve**

Stannis salió de su cámara agotado, casi arrastrando los pies; fuera lo fuera lo que Melisandre conjuraba y hacia, lo estaba consumiendo a pasos agigantados.

Todos lo comentaban a sus espaldas, pero nadie se lo decía a la cara; nadie era tan osado pues ahora más que nunca, estaba en un absoluto hipnotismo con la sacerdotisa; si ella le decía que quemara a toda la Guardia, seria capaz de hacerlo, sin mostrar un ápice de duda o misericordia.

Su próximo paso en la batalla pasaba por tomar Foso Cailin; lo que no sabia era que Arnolf _Karstark estaba compinchado en secreto con los Bolton y le tenderían una emboscada cuando intentase tomar el Foso; por desgracia para ellos los planes se les torcieron, pues a los oídos del Lord Comandante Jon Nieve, llegaron rumores de la traición; es por eso, que hizo mil intentos diferentes para que el Rey Stannis fuera a tomar Bosquespeso y así liberarlo de los Hombres del Hierro._

_Varias semanas mas tarde, _Stannis había tomado Bosquespeso, y los clanes de la montaña se le habían unido. Flint, Norrey, Wull, Liddle, todos.

También contaron con otra ayuda, inesperada pero más que bienvenida, por parte de una hija de Isla del Oso. Alysane Mormont, a la que sus hombres llamaban La Osa; escondió combatientes en un grupo de balandras de pesca y cogió a los hombres de hierro desprevenidos cuando abandonaron la costa. Los barcos de Greyjoy habían sido quemados o capturados, y sus tripulaciones habían muerto o se rendido.

El Rey tenía intenciones de pedir un rescate por los capitanes, caballeros, guerreros notables, y otros de alta cuna o hacer otro uso de ellos, mientras que al resto los ahorcaría.

Más norteños llegaban a sus filas a medida que se extendía la noticia de su victoria.

Pueblos de pescadores, jinetes libres, hombres de las colinas, arrendatarios de las profundidades del Bosque de los Lobos y aldeanos que abandonaron sus hogares a lo largo de la costa pedregosa para escapar de los hombres de hierro, supervivientes de la batalla frente a las puertas de Invernalia, hombres que una vez juraron lealtad a los Hornwoods, los Cerwyns, y los Tallharts. Eran cinco mil mientras escribía el informe para enviarlo al muro, y los números aumentaban día a día.

La última noticia que sabia acerca de Roose Bolton era que avanza hacia Invernalia con todo su poder, para casar allí a su bastardo con Arya Stark.

No debía de permitir que restaurase el castillo hasta su anterior estado. Por eso mismo, el siguiente movimiento era marchar contra él.

_El viaje estaba resultando ser mas lento de lo esperado, las tormentas invernales ya las tenían encima, algunos soldados se perdían en medio de las nevadas, otros morían y con los caballos sucedían lo mismo; a los enfermos tenían que sacrificarlos y aprovechar la carne antes de que se congelara._

_Los soldados procedentes del sur tenían el convencimiento de que era una locura partir a enfrentarse a Bolton en semejantes circunstancias meteorológicas y sin contar con la inestimable ayuda de la mujer roja; en cambio, los norteños se mofaban de los del sur; aquella nevada era apenas de una milésima parte de lo que les esperaría si les alcanzaba el verdadero invierno._

_Lo que tendría que haber sido una marcha de quince días, se convirtió ya en un trayecto de casi cuarenta días; una cuarentena entre nieve, nieve, solo nieve._

_Diez días mas tarde, el aire se colapsaba sangriento; Invernalia, ese enorme bastión del norte, estaba ya visible a lo lejos y las nevadas eran mas abundantes que antaño; el combate no se decidiría por el numero de contendientes, ni por la habilidad con la espada, los dioses serian los que moverían la balanza a un lado o al otro._

_No sabia como había llegado ahí, pero de pronto Stannis se encontraba en medio de una carnicería en el interior de los muros de Invernalia; una lluvia nevada caía tímidamente, Stannis miro al cielo con una mueca de cansancio notorio; los copos invernales le helaban las mejillas y se le deslizaban juguetonamente por cada poro del rostro. Un repentino ruido, logro devolverle al presente, se volvió y un hombre se había precipitado al suelo desde uno de los tejados adyacentes. Continuaba sosteniendo a portadora de luz, la sangre hacia dibujos abstractos sobre el acero bruñido de la espada y junto con la luz que emanaba de ella, la hacia parecer aun mas gloriosa y divina._

_-¡BOLTOOOONNN! – grito el rey con todo el clamor de la venganza_

_Roose Bolton estaba intentando huir; Stannis no se lo permitiría; el Baratheon lo persiguió matando a todo soldado que se lo impedía; apenas unos cuantos metros mas adelante, una sacudida los puso a todos en alerta._

_Durante unos instantes todos los hombres se detuvieron, los dioses estaban furiosos y pronto, sacarían su fuerza a la luz._

_Después del aviso, volvieron a lo suyo, pero aquella paz poco duro pues una monstruosa avalancha cubrió toda Invernalia, terminando con la vida de la mayor parte de las tropas tanto de las de Stannis como las de Bolton._

_Por fortuna, el rey coronado no se encontraría entre los muertos; antes de que el desprendimiento los alcanzara, fue embestido por un soldado del señor de fuerte terror, terminando encerrado en las catacumbas._

_Estuvo unas horas inconsciente, la cabeza aun le daba vueltas cuando empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento; por otro lado, el soldado que de alguna manera le había salvado la vida, yacía a su lado con portadora de luz incrustada en la garganta._

_Se levanto del suelo, se sacudió la nieve de la ropa y al intentar recuperar la espada mágica, ésta se partió por la mitad._

_Stannis maldijo entre dientes y aun con la visión borrosa, comenzó a inspeccionar las catacumbas de los Stark; no había demasiado que mencionar, solo piedras esculpidas con la imagen de los antepasados, nada rescatable._

_-¿Y ese ruido? – se pregunto extrañado, al oír lo que parecía un gruñido_

_Procedía de detrás de un arcón de piedra; se fue acercando poco a poco y cuando estaba al lado, de detrás salió Fantasma; el huargo de Jon se marcho corriendo con un espíritu del viento._

_-¿Eso que llevaba era una espada? – ante de que el lobo desapareciera por no se sabe donde, Stannis pudo ver que en las fauces llevaba un pedazo de metal muy antiguo, que bien por sus dimensiones podía tratarse de una espada milenaria._

_El rey venado continuo indagando por las tumbas, nunca debió de bajar la guardia; cuando regreso al lado del cadáver muerto, algo lo golpeo por la espalda…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Últimos segundos**

El sabor de la sangre le recorría la garganta; no recordaba nada, solo que alguien lo había golpeado por la espalda en las catacumbas de los Stark y después lo hubo pateado en la cara, mientras estaba en el suelo.

El dolor de los hombros le hacia saber que lo habían colgado del techo y las punzadas de los pies, le advirtieron que también lo descalzaron. EL frio era tan intenso que no sabría decir si le faltaba algo más; probablemente si, dado que se sentía muy ligero.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que al final del pasillo nació una luz que se acercó a él.

-¿Te gusta la compañía? – le pregunto una voz detrás de un farol

Los rayos de luz le iluminaron los pies. Las ratas se amontonaban las unas sobre las otras, para morderles las plantas.

Con la luz pudo darse un vistazo por encima; así como a las mazmorras en las que parecía encontrarse.

-¿Tantas necesidades tenéis, que me despojáis de la ropa?

-Da gracias que aun conserva los pantalones – respondió el desconocido manteniendo el rostro oculto en las sombras

Al poco, otra luz apareció de la nada. A diferencia del primer hombre, este si dejo ver su rostro. Los ojos de Stannis se detuvieron primero en el emblema que el hombre llevaba en la sobrevesta y después, a aquel curtido rostro y semblante tranquilo, para darle una identidad a uno de sus captores.

-Roose Bolton – nombro Stannis sin sorpresa - ¿a que debo estas estancias tan lujosas?

-Lord Stannis – ojos de hielo contra ojos de hielo – Es bueno saber que aun no ha muerto

-¿Va a desollarme como ya hizo con mi gente?

-No, primero jugaremos un poco. Rara vez tenemos la suerte de contar con un huésped de tan alto standing –El señor de Fuerte Terror se froto las manos. Abrió la puerta de la celda y el hombre de la primera luz, fue quien tuvo el honor de entrar – Le presento a Ernst Wilmar, todos lo llamamos "el carnicero"

-¿Debería tener miedo? – Si Stannis lo tenia, no lo aparentaba

El carnicero era un hombre corpulento, sin pelo sobre la cabeza, con apenas una docena de dientes en la boca y ataviado con las ropas propias de un trabajador de la carne; hasta el hedor que desprendía, era el propio de un carnicero. Con él, llevaba todo tipo de material de torturas. Cuchillos de distintos filos, pinzas con tamaños diferentes, tenazas, martillos, mazos, ganchos, cadenas de púas…

-Quiero que dure – señalo Roose Bolton – no te ensañes demasiado con él por ahora

-Como el señor mande

El carnicero agarro una rata gorda, negra y medio ciega que tenia al lado de los pies. La enrabietó con varios golpes. Se la metió a Stannis en los pantalones y el animal le comenzó a clavar los grandes dientes en el muslo izquierdo. Fue mordisqueándole toda la pierna, hasta que logro salir por la pernera del pantalón.

A continuación, Wilmar cogió un gran alambre de gruesas púas oxidadas. Palpo la mordisqueada pierna de Stannis y en cada sangrante mordedura, fue introduciéndole una púa del alambre. Estando todas en el lugar donde el carnicero quería, dio un tirón seco que sajo al encadenado rey.

Las ratas chupaban la sangre del suelo, así como las del alambre que Ernst dejo tirado a un lado del suelo.

Con las pinzas le arranco varias uñas de los pies. Con uno de los martillos, lo golpeo en las rodillas hasta a que se le hincharon y amorotanaron, pero sin llegar a romperlas.

-¿EL Rey rata tener hambre? –Le pregunto el grandullón. Luego le metió una rata en la boca – Pues el Rey comer aun amigo

El carnicero se marcho. Acto seguido cansado de las mordeduras del roedor, Stannis apretó las mandíbulas. La rata no lo mordería nunca más. Escupió el animal, se relamió la sangre de los labios y espero que llegara otro día y otro día y otro día y otro día…

Ernst Wilmar acciono una palanca. Stannis se movió hacia delante, dejando espacio al carnicero para situarse a sus espaldas.

-Látigo bonito, látigo bonito – repitió varias veces el torturador – Mes y medio de ejercicio, es hora de pasar a lo bonito

Trescientos sesenta y cinco veces le golpeo la espalda desnuda con aquel látigo de acero. Solo unos pocos de latigazos mas y se le podrían por los huesos. La piel desaparecida, la carne sajada, ensangrentada, arrebentada y los huesos a escasos milímetros de florecer.

La poca puntería del gigante hediondo, había hecho que el acero también restallara contra los hombros, los brazos y una de las orejas del venado coronado.

Pocos espacios le quedaban ya al Rey sin marcar con sangre.

-¿Por qué trescientos sesenta y cinco?

-Porque carnicero no saber contar mas. ¿Rey quiere que empiece desde el principio?

-Si te apetece…no te lo voy a impedir

-No apetecer. Carnicero con hambre. Carnicero ir a comer

El tiempo continúo pasando. Solo Ernst Wilmar bajaba a visitarlo. Pero aquella vez, el Señor de Fuerte Terror también le acompaño.

-Medio año Lord Stannis; medio año en el que le hemos tratado tal y como se merece – declaro Roose Bolton, el señor de las sanguijuelas – Pero ya va siendo hora de reunirlo con su familia

El carnicero desenfundo un enorme y afilado cuchillo de desollar. Comenzaría por uno de los pies, pero su señor amo, le detuvo al notar algo extraño en su prisionero.

-Es curioso – dijo – hasta su sombra se esconde de usted

-No, no lo hace – respondió en cuanto pudo levantar la cabeza y mirar a Bolton a los ojos - ¿Quiere verla? Dese la vuelta

Los dos hombres lo hicieron. Detrás de Lord Bolton se alzó una sombra con una gelidez propia de la muerte. En segundos, traspaso a los dos individuos, dándoles una muerte rápida e indolora.

_-La noche es oscura y alberga horrores – recito como un cantico. La sombra dio vuelvas alrededor de las cadenas, terminando por romperlas. Después, se metió nuevamente en el cuerpo de Stannis – Y yo, yo soy el pero de todos ellos._

_Roose Bolton tenía su talla, por lo que se puso su ropa, no sin antes arrancar el emblema de la casa Bolton._

_Fuerte Terror era un Bastión fantasma. Ni un alma se escuchaba o se veía. Ni comida, ni caballos. Las ratas eran las únicas a parte de él, que permanecían en aquel lugar y las ratas fueron el único alimento que se pudo echar a la boca. No era la primera vez que tuvo que echar mano de ellas, por lo que el sabor tampoco le pareció demasiado desagradable._

_Vagó por la nieve sin rumbo fijo. Tan pronto iba en una dirección, como repentinamente cambiaba y se iba por otra._

_La guerra no había terminado, eso lo sabia con certeza. El aire aun estaba cargado de putrefacción y dolor._

_De pronto, sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Al mirarse, una flecha le había atravesado. Se dio de bruces contra el suelo al tiempo que la sangre se agolpo a su alrededor. Todo se teñía y la vida se le escapaba sin remedio. La nieve era ya un lienzo dibujado con trazos rojos por una mano invisible y su corazón, un motor que dejaba de funcionar._


	23. Chapter 23

**Nuevo Renacer**

Una ola de calor estallo partiendo del corazón y extendiéndose por el resto del cuerpo. La vida resurgía de la misma manera en la que se fue. Las heridas recientes cicatrizaban. Las conexiones neuronales volvían a funcionar. Los músculos se sacudían con aspavientos y los ojos se abrieron como dos grandes ventanas. Su cuerpo se levanto impulsándose hacia delante. Y la luz de un nuevo día le saludo.

Voces, Stannis escuchaba voces; pero no les daba un nombre. Había regresado de la muerte y necesitaba más de unos pocos minutos para poner cada cosa en su sitio.

Lo veía todo con sombras y luces. Se levanto del suelo nevado a tumbos. Unas manos lo agarraron y lo llevaron hasta una cueva subterránea. No hizo además por resistirse. En esos momentos era como una hoja, como un cervatillo pequeño y débil.

Fuera quien fuera, lo sentó frente a una pequeña hoguera. Otra persona, de manos mas finas, le puso mantas sobre la espalda para abrigarlo y que no perdiera calor.

Las voces seguían hablando entre ellas. Una de ellas cantaba, otra era de una mujer y las otras, eran de hombre. Quienes eran no lo sabia. Volver de la muerte era un trance lento que requería de tiempo para volver a estabilizar todos los sistemas motores del cuerpo y más, si era la primera vez que se renacía.

Clavo la mirada en las llamas que bailaban en los troncos quemados. La fogata le mostro imágenes, sucesos de su futuro. Vio a sus enemigos, a sus futuros aliados, vio a una mujer…no…eran dos mujeres. Jon nieve estaba en ese fuego, pero ya no era un bastardo, ni tampoco el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche….Azor Ahai, era Azor Ahai y no era Garra la espada que empuñaba, sino Portadora de Luz.

El fuego le enseño las presencias del pasado, mientras las personas que estaban con él, seguían hablando. Un rejuvenecido Robert con su imponente mazo sonriéndole. Renly con sus sonrisas sarcásticas y sus melocotones. Sus padres, su esposa, su hija…todos ellos parecían felices, sin rencor.

Las figuras se desvanecieron mezclándose las unas con las otras. Miro a su alrededor y ya todo parecía normal. Lo negro era negro. Lo vivo estaba vivo. Cada voz tenía un rostro y cada rostro un nombre.

Frente a él, un hombre de ropas rojas lo miraba. Al lado del sacerdote rojo había otro, que era como un esqueleto, le faltaba un ojo, tenía una calva en el cráneo y una mancha oscura en torno al cuello. Detrás de ellos dos, otros cinco lo observaban. Y sentada a su lado, se encontraba la mujer.

La dama le puso una cálida mano sobre el hombro, Stannis la mira y ella sonrió con añoranza.

-Lady Catelyn – cito compartiendo el sentimiento de nostalgia; luego miro a los dos hombres que tenía enfrente – Thoros de Myr…os recordaba más gordo y vos Lord Dondarrion con más atractivo. A los demás no los conozco.

-El del laúd, es Tom pero lo llamamos Tom Siete – el bardo saludo rasgando las cuerdas del instrumento – El que esta a su lado, es Lim capa de limón – la capa amarilla le ondeaba suavemente mientras saludaba con la mano – El siguiente es Jack con suerte – estar tuerto no es precisamente tener suerte pensó Stannis – A su lado esta Barbaverde y el ultimo es Anguy, aunque lo llamamos Arquero. – Uno a uno los presento el señor del relámpago.

-Invernalia…mis hombres…

-Invernalia esta asolada – respondió Catelyn – la nieve la ha cubierto por completo; en cuanto a sus hombres, la mayoría perecieron durante la avalancha y el resto, permanece en el muro.

-¿Y que hacen allí? – Stannis estaba confuso y ciertamente también molesto – He estado en las mazmorras de Fuerte Terror por medio año y nadie, ninguno de mis hombres ha ido a mi rescate

-Todos le creen muerto – intervino el sacerdote rojo – Y es mejor que sigan pensándolo

-Tengo un destino y no voy a rehuir de él

-No le estamos diciendo que rehúya de nada, Lord Stannis – Beric Dondarrion hablo con una serenidad propia de un general – Solo que es mejor que recupere las fuerzas. Acaba de venir de la muerte. Sigue con el cuerpo congestionado y si se mete en batalla morirá y no tengo muy claro que Thoros quiera volver a besarle.

-Después volveremos al muro – participo animosamente Anguy – Seremos su escolta, alteza.

El tiempo pasó a una velocidad endiablada. La hermandad sin estandartes se había hecho con un cargamento de armas y armaduras. Todos se armaron con un buen acero y se vistieron propiamente. Ya no eran una banda de harapientos mercenarios, sino un grupo decente de caballeros sin titulo. Stannis los habría nombrado caballeros como ya hizo con Davos Seaworth, pero ninguno de ellos, quería formar parte de una corte, ni nada semejante. Querían ser independientes.

Catelyn le informo de todas las novedades que tuvieron lugar durante su cautividad. Entre las noticias, destacaban la muerte de Robb, así como la aparición de Rickon; por lo visto su caballero de la cebolla lo había llevado hasta el muero. Bran y Hodor murieron al verse en medio de los caminantes blancos y Arya seguía desaparecida. Melisandre señalaba a Jon como Azor Ahai y desde las ciudades libres hasta el muro, viajo Daenerys Targaryen con un ejercito de mercenarios, Inmaculados, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Jorah Mormont quien ahora vestía el negro por deseo de su difunto padre y tres dragones.

-Hay que sumar la muerte de Roose Bolton – puntualizo Stannis haciendo hincapié en los recuerdos de su anterior vida – Y la de Theon Greyjoy, lo vi desollado en Fuerte Terror.

-¿Se va a enfrentar a la madre de dragones por el trono? – pregunto Barbaverde

-Primero iré al muro, salvare el reino de los Otros. Luego barreré a cualquier pretendiente. ¿Dragones? No, ellos tampoco me detendrán. –Ni la muerte le cambiaba de parecer. Estaba decidido a ello, decidido a sentarse en el trono.

-Estamos con usted Lord Stannis – declaro Beric Dondarrion en nombre de todos

Cuando la noche embargo el cielo. Los jinetes se subieron en sus monturas. Cabalgaron día tras día, noche tras noche sin descanso.

Perdieron demasiado tiempo ya, más del necesario. Lentamente, el gran muro fue creciendo en magnitud y el calor de Azor Ahai, el calor de los dragones y el calor de la venganza, se intensifico en magnitudes desorbitadas.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rey contra Reina**

-¡Abrid las puertas! – Gritó Stannis. Minutos después de la llamada, un hombrecillo de negro se asomo por el borde del muro - ¡Abrid las puertas!

-¿¡Quien lo pide?! – Quiso saber el cuervo

-¡El Rey! – vocifero el venado tan alto que hasta los pájaros de los arboles, alzaron el vuelo

Las puertas del Castillo Negro se abrieron. El grupo de jinetes espolearon a los caballos y se adentraron galantemente.

Las tropas que una vez estuvieron a las órdenes de Stannis, rápidamente se arrodillaron avergonzados ante su Rey.

-Tendría que ahorcaros a todos – les dijo pasando de largo y viendo sus compungidos rostros

Bajaron de los caballos con todos los ojos puestos en ellos. Stannis encabezaba la marcha. A su lado iba Catelyn. Tras ellos, Dondarrion y Thoros. Luego Barbaverde junto a Lim. Después Tom y Jack. Anguy era quien cerraba el grupo.

Samwell Tarly se paro al lado del Rey para darle la bienvenida. Stannis le pregunto por el paradero de Jon.

-En la sala común alteza, pero está reunido

-Quedaros vigilando la puerta, que nadie entre – indico Stannis a la Hermandad son Estandartes – Es hora de aclarar ciertas cosas. Lady Catelyn – se vuelve hacia ella - ¿Le gustaría acompañarme?

-Sera un placer – respondió con pleitesía

-Pero alteza…- Irrumpió Sam con descaro – Jon está reunido

-Un Rey puede irrumpir donde quiera, en el momento que lo crea oportuno – le espetó Beric Dondarrion. Sam agacho la cabeza humillado.

Cuando Stannis y Catelyn traspasaron el umbral de la puerta, la Sala Común enmudeció. Nadie esperaba una interrupción y menos por aquellos dos.

El sonido de los pasos retumbaba en toda la sala. Nadie los esperaba y se hacia notar por las expresiones dibujadas en sus caras pálidas.

-Mi Rey – la sacerdotisa roja rompió el hielo acercándose a Stannis

-¿Mi Rey? – Pregunto con desprecio llevando las manos al cuello de la mujer. La miró detenidamente – Pronto me has sustituido – Pone su atención en Jon - ¿Verdad?

-Suéltela – Ordenó Ser Jorah Mormont

-El fuego es la muerte más pura – susurro Stannis a Melisandre sin apartar la vista de los demás presentes. Le libero el cuello, para sostenerla por el cabello.

El Rey la sacó a la fuerza de la sala. Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan y Jon lo habrían impedido, de no ser por Catelyn Stark, quien se interpuso en el medio.

-¿El elegido del señor de luz? ¿Azor Ahai renacido? – la tiró contra el suelo con desprecio - ¡Mentiras! Vas a morir, vas a morir aquí y ahora. Nadie me traiciona y termina con vida, mujer.

-No os he traicionado mi Rey

-Has jugado conmigo – señalo – Me has utilizado y a saber con que fines; para mí, eso también es una traición.

-¡Hermanos, desenfundar! – ordeno el recién nombrado Lord Comandante, Ser Jorah Mormont

La Guardia de la Noche rodeo a Stannis y a los hombres que le habían acompañado al Castillo Negro. La Hermandad sin Estandartes hicieron lo mismo. El frio viento de invierno se movía alrededor de los hombres. Las capas silbaban cuando el aire las sacudía. Era lo único que allí se agitaba. Todo lo demás, era quietud.

-Mi oso – sorprendió la voz de otra mujer. El elevador termino por descender y se abrió. De su interior, salieron tres dragones. Uno era negro, el segundo verde y el tercero dorado. Tras ellos, una mujer de platina cabellera – No permitamos una masacre entre los nuestros.

-Khaleesi – Mormont hizo un movimiento con la mano y los cuervos guardaron nuevamente las armas.

Daenerys, Selmy, Mormont, Jon y Stannis regresaron a la Sala Común. Los demás, tuvieron que esperar en el patio.

-Nadie matará a nadie en mi presencia – Citó la madre de dragones

-¿Me dais ordenes? – Le pregunto Stannis inquisitivamente - ¿Se os olvida con quien estáis hablando?

-Con el hermano del Usurpador – respondió la Targaryen. Sus dragones revoloteaban en círculos sobre la cabeza de Stannis – Sois vos a quien se le olvida con quien esta hablando. Soy Daenerys de la Tormenta, la madre de dragones, la que no arde…

-Solo sois una niña

-No soy ninguna niña. Soy una Reina – Daenerys puso las manos en cuenco y Drogon se acurruco sobre ellas. Viseryon se apoyó sobre su hombro derecho y Rhaegal en el izquierdo.

-¿Pensáis que me acobardáis por esos dragones? He recorrido demasiado camino para echarme atrás por tres lagartos con alas

-Deberíais tomaros mas en serio a esos "lagartos" Lord Stannis – le aconsejo Ser Barristan, pero el Rey hizo oídos sordos.

-Por el bien de los reinos, ríndase

-¿Azor Ahai me esta diciendo que me rinda? – si las miradas matasen, Jon ya habría abandonado el mundo de los vivos

-El enemigo verdadero esta más allá del muro – participo Jorah – No entre estas paredes

-Unamos nuestras fuerzas Lord Stannis; por la sangre que compartimos

-Por la sangre que compartimos – repitió pensativo. Viseryon alzo el vuelo y se fue a detener en el hombro de Stannis

-Me gustaría hablar a solas con nuestro nuevo aliado

-Como ordene Khaleesi – Ser Barristan Selmy salió al patio seguido por Jon y Jorah

Daenerys Targaryen dio vueltas alrededor de la gran mesa adornada por un mapa desplegado de todo Poniente. Drogon se había dormido encima de una pajarera. Rhaegal y Viseryon se chocaban las cabezas para demostrar quien era el mas fuerte de los dos. Stannis entre tanto, se mantenía al margen como un mero espectador.

-No somos muy diferentes – declaro Dany – Sabemos que se siente con el dolor verdadero. Vos perdisteis a vuestra esposa, yo a mi sol y mis estrellas. Ambos perdimos a nuestro único heredero. Esas pérdidas, ese dolor ha de hacernos mas fuertes ante los demás. El dragón tiene tres cabezas. Jon, vos y yo, somos esas cabezas.

-No compartiré mi reino con nadie, si es eso a donde quiere ir a parar

-El trono me pertenece Lord Stannis; mi familia ha gobernado los siete reinos durante milenios

-Y mi hermano lo gano por conquista. Ahora, el derecho de gobierno, recae sobre la casa Baratheon. No daré mi brazo a torcer. Imagino que vos tampoco. No nos queda otro remedio que matarnos, después de acabar con los caminantes blancos.

-Existe…

Ahhhhooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuu, Ahhhhooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuu,

Ahhhhooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuu.


	25. Chapter 25

**La Muerte Blanca**

Espadas, lanzas, cuchillos y puntas de flecha de vidriagon. Antorchas iluminando todos los rincones. Catapultas con barriles inflamables preparados para ser disparados.

No había sitio para el miedo, ni lugar para dudar. No era tiempo de ser cobardes. Era hora de librar la gran batalla. El mundo no tenía otros héroes. Solo estaban ellos. Hermanos negros, salvajes, hombres del sur, sacerdotes, muchachos que olían a verano, ancianos moribundos y heridos, muchos heridos. Aun así, era su obligación hacer acopio de ello y pelear como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Apartando a un lado sus diferencias y confiando los unos en los otros, por un bien universal…la supervivencia de la humanidad.

Jon y Daenerys movilizarían a los Inmaculados, además de los tres dragones. Ser Barristan Selmy capitanearía las tropas móviles de lo Guardia de la Noche. Ser Jorah permanecería en lo alto del muro, liderando los arqueros, los ballesteros y las catapultas.

Mientras que Stannis encabezaría las primeras partidas de la vanguardia, formadas por su Hermandad sin Estandartes, excluyendo a Lady Catelyn; además de sus anteriores hombres y los salvajes cautivos, entre los que aun permanecía Mance Ryder y Casaca de Matracas.

Los caminantes blancos llevaban tres días frente al muro. Demasiado lejos para que las catapultas pudieran alcanzarlos. Los nervios eran notables, sobre todo entre las filas de los cuervos.

-¿Seguro que quiere hacerse cargo de los salvajes? – Daenerys había entrado en la habitación donde permanecía Stannis planificando su estrategia personal. Estaba terminando de ponerse sobre la cabeza su corona de fuego.

-Son un número reducido pero importante. Mormont no podría controlarlos por la larga enemistad que tienen los cuervos y el pueblo libre. – Se quieta la corona y la observa sin gran convencimiento de su significado – Tampoco creo que Ser Barristan pueda con ellos, esta viejo y cansado. Y vos – Tira la corona en la chimenea. Enciende el fuego y mira como se funde el metal - …bueno, sois lo que sois. No es fácil para ningún hombre acostumbrado a actuar sin ley, estar bajo las órdenes de una mujer. En cuanto a mi, tengo experiencia en controlar y poner en su sitio a traidores y rebeldes.

-¿Por qué se deshace de su corona?

-Una corona no hace al Rey. El hombre, es quien hace al Rey – dubitativo mira a Daenerys – o a la Reina.

-Dicen que mi padre estaba loco ¿y vos Lord Stannis? ¿Vos lo estáis? Os he oído hablar solo

-No hablo solo, hablo con los muertos. La mujer roja, Melisandre; me ha hecho cosas. Cosas que creía imposibles. Los muertos están aquí, con nosotros. – Mete la mano en el fuego y recoge el acero candente, bajo la marcada sorpresa de Dany – todos ellos pelearan a mi lado – le entrega el acero en rojo a la Targaryen – a nuestro lado. Mis hermanos, los suyos, Lord Eddard…todos.

Stannis no hizo más que salir de la sala, cuando el cuerno volvió a sonar. Se movían. La batalla ya dio comienzo.

La primera partida de vanguardia corría apresuradamente a la puerta y salir al encuentro de la muerte blanca.

-¡Lluvia de fuego sobre ellos! – gritaba el Lord Comandante desde arriba.

La avanzadilla progreso mientras sobre sus cabezas pasaban volando chispas centelleantes de fuego. Los caminantes se mezclaban entre la nieve. Enemigos invisibles, pensaron todos.

Los hombres caían como moscas; nadie los veía venir. Atacaban por todos lados. Defenderse no servía de nada, atacar tampoco. Pero aguantaron, resistieron como se esperaba de ellos.

Se agolparon en el centro del campo de batalla, formando un círculo. Atrajeron a los caminantes hacia ellos.

-¡AHORA! – grito Stannis, después de ver que los caminantes ya estaban sobre las marcas que los cuervos habían realizado y camuflado con anterioridad.

Los bidones de aceite inflamable salieron disparados de las catapultas. Muchos de los espectros fueron siendo aniquilados con ayuda del fuego y las armas de vidriagon. Los caminantes eran un plato más difícil de comer, pese a ellos, lograron quitar del juego a unos cuantos centenares.

La hueste de Stannis estaba atrapada entre los enemigos y el fuego. Del muro salió la segunda oleada de tropas amigas. Las dirigidas por Ser Barristan Selmy.

Los lanceros atravesaron a los Otros desde atrás de la muralla de fuego. Los salvajes caían muertos muchos de ellos por irresponsables al intentar saltar las llamas. A Stannis apenas le quedaba una veintena de hombres cuando el líder de la muerte blanca, salió de su escondite.

-¡AZOR AHAI; ES TU TURNO! – exclamo el Rey astado.

Jon salió al galope sobre un corcel negro. Friolon, así es como lo llamaban, lo hizo sobre una cabalgadura zombificada. Daenerys y los Inmaculados, no se hicieron esperar tampoco.

-¡Dracarys! ¡Dracarys! – aullaba la madre de dragones mientras corría al centro de la batalla espada en mano. - ¡Dracarys!

Cuando Jon pasó frente al círculo de fuego en donde Stannis permanecía atrapado, las llamas intensificaron el calor que desprendían, así como crecieron en altura.

Desde el interior de la cúpula llameante, no se podía distinguir lo que sucedía fuera. Solo se escuchaban los gritos de quienes morían, las ordenes de los generales y los alaridos del viento.

-¡Alteza! Quédese en el centro, no valla al fuego

-Los fantasmas de los muertos nos protegen – dijo Stannis atravesando el umbral de fuego.

Al salir, solo su espada se había incendiado. Un Rey de ojos azules con una espada de fuego, pensó Daenerys al verlo; entonces recordó la visión que le habían mostrado los Eternos.

Rey y Reina se juntaron en un único ejército. Stannis vio que la Targaryen tenía una venda en la mano.

-Melisandre y Thoros me pidieron mi sangre, dijeron algo de despertar a una criatura durmiente que habita bajo el muro.

De repente, la tierra comenzó a temblar. Parte del muro estallo en mil pedazos de hielo. Una espesa niebla se abrió paso, cegando todo ser con ojos. Un rugido fantasmal se escucho en el cielo. La niebla se fue disipando y con ella, una criatura fue tomando forma.

-No es una criatura…. – susurro Daenerys

-Son cientos…. – termino Stannis

Sobre ellos, un ejército de espíritus de dragones esperaban la señal para atacar. Eso no era lo único que había. Los jinetes, los jinetes que los montaban eran aun más inesperados que esos animales alados.

-Mis antepasados – anuncio la Reina

-Están esperando vuestra orden… – Stannis se rindió a lo evidente. Doblo la rodilla e inclino la cabeza ante Daenerys -…alteza

-¡DRACARYS! – ordenó con todas sus fuerzas.

Los jinetes espolearon a los dragones; Rhaegar, Viserys, Aerys, Aegon…todos, todos los Targaryen movilizaron sus monturas y abrasaron con fuego de muerte, a los caminantes blancos.

Mientras la masacre tenia lugar, Stannis se levanto del suelo. Miro el espectáculo unos segundos, para después tirar su espada y retornar al interior de muro. Regreso al Castillo Negro cabizbajo, hundido, humillado, derrotado, doblegado.


	26. Chapter 26

**Venado y Dragón **

Aquel Rey sin reino se entero de que su fiel contrabandista estaba en Guardaoriente del Mar, con un reducido número de hombres custodiando a las mujeres y a los niños.

Tenia que hablar con alguien que no lo engañara y ese hombre, se llamaba Davos Seaworth.

El humilde caballero cocinaba en las cocinas una sopa de cebollas, en el instante en el que Stannis lo sorprendió con su presencia.

-Alteza – murmuro atónito removiendo con la cuchara la cacerolada de sopa – esta vivo; no sabe lo que me alegra verle.

-Necesito consejo – por alguna razón comenzó a picar en una tabla, unos pimientos rojos – Traicione a su padre; era mi Rey y lo traicione. No pensé que volvería a Poniente después de todo lo que sucedió, pero ha venido – vierte el picadillo de pimiento en la olla - ¿Debería reconocerla como mi Reina? ¿O seguir luchando por el trono hasta la muerte?

-El mundo ya ha perdido demasiados buenos hombres, alteza

-No me llames alteza, cuando me estas diciendo que me rinda

-Pase lo que pase, para mi siempre seréis mi Rey – le confeso el caballero – Rendirse no significa perder. Creo que debería pasarle el testigo. Sea la mano que la Targaryen necesita para gobernar. Sea su consejero, su hombre de armas, sus ojos y sus oídos.

-Es grande Ser Davos, muy grande – apoya la mano sobre el hombro del contrabandista- Si la familia pudiera escogerse, te haría mi hermano

-Es muy amable majestad

-No, vos sois el amable. Me encargare de que esa mujer os de un puesto en el consejo y todas las comodidades para vuestra familia. Tenéis mi palabra de ello.

Stannis paso el resto del día en Guardaoriente, junto al que con toda claridad era el único amigo que había tenido en toda su vida.

A la primera luz de la mañana, regreso al Castillo Negro con una decisión tomada. A su llegada, los constructores trabajaban ya en la reparación del muro. Los fantasmas habían desaparecido. Y otros hombres negros hacían recuento de las perdidas humanas.

Stannis golpeo la puerta del dormitorio de Daenerys. La mujer tardo unos segundos en hacerle pasar. Al entrar, Irri y Jiqui salieron con los dragones, para darles mas intimidad.

La Targaryen continuaba bajo las mantas y medio apoyada sobre la pared, teniendo siempre cuidado de que las ropas no se le escurrieran, dejando al aire alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Creéis conveniente dormir desnuda en un lugar como este?

-Siempre duermo desnuda y esto, es como otro sitio cualquiera

-Los salvajes no atienden a las leyes, no dudarían en violaros si se les presenta la ocasión. Más de la mitad de la Guardia de la Noche son asesinos y violadores, por lo que tampoco se opondrían en tomaros a la fuerza

-¿Lo permitiríais? ¿Dejaríais que sucediera?

-No soy vuestro niñero

-Pero sois Rey; un rey debe cuidar de su pueblo, es su deber y su obligación

-Ya no soy Rey, a eso he venido Daenerys de la Tormenta – se arrodilla frente a ella con la cabeza gacha – Yo, Stannis de la casa Baratheon; el primero de mi nombre; os reconozco a vos Daenerys de la casa Targaryen como mi única y legitima Reina. Aquí y ahora, os juro lealtad solemne, si tenéis la complacencia de permitirme serviros.

-Levantaros Lord Stannis. No quiero que me sirváis de ese modo. Toda Reina necesita un Rey. Mi Sol y Estrellas me ha abandonado. Por eso, quiero que seáis vos ese Rey.

-¿Un matrimonio? ¿Me estáis pidiendo un matrimonio?

Daenerys salió de la cama, sin importarle mostrar su cuerpo. Tomo una bata de seda de la silla al lado de Stannis y se la vistió.

-Tomaros un tiempo para reflexionar. Cuando tengáis la respuesta, hacédmela saber y de un modo u otro, partiremos a Desembarco del Rey.

Era algo que estaba lejos de su entender. ¿Estaría Melisandre detrás de todo? Al parecer la mujer roja se encerraba durante mucho tiempo con la madre de dragones. Aunque Thoros de Myr, le había dicho que era para quitarle la medición de infertilidad que pesaba sobre la Targaryen.

Si primero hablo con Ser Davos, ahora era tiempo de recurrir a Lady Catelyn.

-Me ha dicho que me case con ella

-¿Vos que queréis?

-Empecé esta guerra para ser Rey, sigo pensando que el trono me pertenece por derecho de cuna. Los Targaryen fueron derrocados, ahora, es tiempo de un gobierno Baratheon. Solo podría lograrlo casándome con ella.

-No es mal partido; es joven, atractiva…

-Y si Melisandre hace bien su trabajo, podría…darme un hijo

-Mas de uno. Todo son ventajas

-Yo quería que mi reina fuerais vos. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a casarme con mujeres que no amo.

-Lord Stannis…

-No, no digáis nada Lady Stark, todo esta en paz, hablando y asumido. Llevo toda mi vida viviendo sin felicidad, puedo seguir así hasta mi muerte. Me preocupare por darle felicidad al pueblo, a los reinos; les hace mas falta que a mi.

Aquel mismo día le dio la respuesta a Daenerys. El matrimonio se celebraría después de tomar el trono de hierro. Por otra parte, la última noticia que sabían de la capital, era que Cersei contraería nupcias con su mellizo y que ambos gobernarían bajo una autoridad dictatorial.

El enlace tendría lugar en dos semanas, tiempo mas que suficiente para enviarles un regalo de bodas, que no podrían olvidar.

**15 Días Después – Desembarco del Rey**

Llegaba la hora del encamamiento, cuando unas gigantescas sombras oscurecieron el interior del Salón Real.

Unos rugidos y unas extrañas llamaradas en el exterior, hicieron compás. A medio vestir, los dos Lannister se acercaron a los enormes ventanales.

Primero un silencio y acto seguido, Daenerys, Barristan Selmy y Stannis, irrumpieron a lomos de tres dragones.

Los invitados quisieron salir corriendo por las puertas, pero al acercarse, estas se abrieron. Un centenar de soldados e Inmaculados entraron al Salón, espada en mano.

Los nobles, los bufones, cocineros, todos, todos se arrodillaron. Los únicos que permanecían en pie, eran los mellizos.

Jaime desenvaino con la mano izquierda la espada de acero Valyrio que le había regalado y se precipito a la mujer de cabello platino. Ser Barristan Selmy le salió al paso. Los dos lucharon por varios minutos, hasta que el conocido como Matarreyes, acabado arrodillado en el suelo con el filo de la espada de su rival en el cuello.

Los leones se rindieron, pidieron misericordia, pero no la obtuvieron. Serian ejecutados en el Septo de Baelor, como lo hubo sido Lord Eddard Stark.

**Un Mes Mas Tarde**

La ceremonia transcurrió como en sueños para Daenerys, nada que ver con la boda que tubo con Khal Drogo. La pareja hizo todo lo que se les pidió. Hubo oraciones, votos y cánticos. Las velas ardieron con un centenar de lucecillas danzarinas, en el momento del intercambio de capas y de las últimas oraciones.

-Con este beso te entrego en prenda mi amor y te acepto como mi señor y esposo – citó Daenerys, después del septon

-Con este beso te entrego en prensa mi amor y te acepto como mi señora y esposa – repitió Stannis

Los novios se besaron y finalmente, el septon sagrado concluyo la ceremonia con la última plegaria.

-Aquí, ante los ojos de los dioses y los hombres, proclamo solemnemente a Stannis de la Casa Baratheon y a Daenerys de la Casa Targaryen, marido y mujer; una sola carne, un solo corazón, una sola alma, ahora y por siempre, y maldito sea quien se interponga entre ellos.


End file.
